Underfantasy
by Deku Lily
Summary: A human child falls into a dream of their own creation. Will they ever wake, or will they find their dream to be all too real? Do they even want the dream to end? *completed!* (IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT "CHAPTER 16")
1. Chapter One: Fallen Down

**_Year 18XX. Sunset over Mount Ebott has set the sky ablaze. It fills you with determination._**

 **Chapter One: Fallen Down**

Light was trying to shine through my eyelids as I lay on my back. Everything hurt, especially my left arm as I lay it across my body. The fracture I sustained this morning was throbbing and I could only hope my makeshift splint had held. My head throbbed, so I used my good hand to check my skull. I found a substantial lump, but the bone felt sound and there was no bleeding. I tried sitting up, even though my body didn't quite want to cooperate. Goodness gracious but it hurt…

I cradled my left arm and took a moment just to sit and assess my surroundings. I was in some sort of cave or cavern, with the light from above serving as the only illumination. It was slowly fading as the sun moved across the sky. I was sitting in a bed of small, gold-colored flowers. They must have broken my fall. I could just barely see a path to some sort of archway in the gloom.

As much as I wanted to sit here and nurse my hurts, the growing dark and quiet unnerved me. I stood very, very carefully. Moving my arm made me a little nauseous, but I managed not to vomit. I shuffled through the archway, pausing only long enough to note the pillars and ornate carving above. On the other side was a corridor with another shaft of light and a single golden flower growing. A flower that had a face…

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" As I struggled to accept the fact that a _flower_ was talking, he continued. "Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Without giving me a chance to respond Flowey did _something_ to darken our surroundings. A white square I couldn't leave appeared on the floor trapping me, and a little red heart floated before my chest. There was also a yellow bar declaring itself to be "HP" which was only half-filled. I had a very bad feeling about all of this...

Flowey spoke again. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"What does LV stand for?" I asked.

Flowey smiled and said "It stands for LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked and a little fleck of pollen flew from his eye. It made me very uncomfortable, but Flowey didn't seem to notice and continued. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" As the pellets slowly came for me I decided I wanted none of Flowey's "love", so I stepped to one side to dodge it all.

Flowey didn't appreciate that. "Hey, buddy. You missed them. Let's try again, okay?" More pellets came for me and I dodged them. Flowey's demeanor changed again. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" I dodged those as well, and his entire face changed, warping into something… _else_. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

"What are you talking about? I just-!" Before I could finish my protest I was surrounded by bullets. There was no hope of dodging any of them. Flowey's face morphed again.

"Die."

Demented laughter filled my ears as it echoed off the walls. The cage of bullets closed in and I instinctively curled around my injured arm, for all the good it was going to do. Again, I was staring Death in the face. It kept getting uglier every time…

But just before the bullets could touch me they suddenly disappeared! Flowey seemed as confused as I felt, until a small fireball knocked him away. In his absence a new figure appeared. It resembled a tall, white-furred, bipedal goat with feet and hands instead of hooves. It was wearing a tabard with the same angel-like design as the carving I'd seen earlier over a white dress. When it spoke it had a soft, cultured voice in a motherly timbre.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth." Turning to me she said "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

I was somewhat at a loss, but I tried to remember my manners. "Er, thank you Miss Toriel. My name is Fra… Frisk. I'm Frisk." I mentally kicked myself. I didn't want to use my old name. I didn't want to be that person, ever again!

If Toriel noticed, she chose not to comment. "Frisk? Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, my child. I am glad I was able to intervene when I did. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time."

"Is that so…" For some reason I was struggling to accept all that had happened. It was simple enough to grasp. I was chased like an animal up Mount Ebott. I fell down a very deep hole and knew I was going to die. I survived, only face yet more death. And then I was rescued by a person who was clearly a monster, just like all the old stories about Mount Ebott said. It was all rather straightforward, so why was my heart pounding? Why did my eyes burn as if I wanted to cry? Why did I start to shiver when I wasn't even cold? _Why?_

"My child, are you well?" Toriel's soft query jolted me back to the present. I hadn't noticed her approaching me, or kneeling in front of me. She seemed concerned. My soul and HP bar were still visible and she gasped, her eyes focused on the arm I was still clutching to my body. "You poor dear, you are hurt! Come, let me heal you." She very gently took my arm into her hands, pushing up the sleeve of my sweater to reveal my splint. I tried not to flinch or cry out as she examined it, especially when she poked a certain spot that made the pain flare. Her hands immediately began to glow green, focused on where the pain had seen the worst. I could feel it seeping into my skin, all the way down to the bone. The pain was easing with each passing second. Then the magic spread over the rest of my body, washing me with warmth. It had a peculiar and familiar feeling to it, as though my mother was hugging me.

Back when she and Father used to do such things...

The pain that flashed through my heart with that thought caught me off guard. Tears fell in spite of my efforts, and my teeth chattered as I tried not to bawl like an infant. I was ashamed of myself. A little bit of kindness shouldn't affect me this way! Toriel's magic only intensified, like a hug that squeezed me tight. I tried to get a hold of myself and stuffed those old feelings back where they belonged, well away from the forefront of my mind. I remembered my breathing exercise and the advice I was given, long ago, to never let anyone know I was in pain. To never show my tears, and never show my fears.

It didn't necessarily make me feel better but at least I stopped crying.

While I was pulling myself together Toriel's magic was fading. My HP bar was full, and my arm no longer hurt. I wiped my face and dredged up a smile for her. I hoped it looked natural. "Thank you, Miss Toriel. I feel much better." She smiled back, a bit sadly.

"Poor child. You must be scared and confused. But you need not fear any longer, for I will care for you from now on. Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs. This way." She stood, walking away and through another archway I could barely see through the gloom.

I hesitated. Toriel seemed nice, but so had Flowey to start with. Nothing I had read about monsters and the old war had ever given me any indication that they could be trusted. What Flowey tried to do was what I figured as "typical" of monsters. But… what if that wasn't the case? Was Toriel the more typical kind of monster? Was everything I had ever learned about monsters completely wrong? Or was she lying to me, too?

My mind kept going back to when she was healing me. How it had felt, how genuine her concern seemed to be. If I didn't know any better she almost looked like she would've hugged me in truth, but that could've been my imagination.

I made my decision. No good would come of me just standing here and dithering. As for whether or not I could trust Toriel, I figured she deserved a chance. More of one than Flowey deserved, anyhow. Besides, if she lived here she knew how to get around. I could stand to learn a few things from her, and possibly even learn more about monsters in general if I lived with her.

This could prove to be very, very interesting.

* * *

The child was hesitant to follow me, as I had anticipated. Who could blame them, after all? They had clearly been through a difficult time, and meeting monsters in this manner could not have helped matters. As I waited, I took the opportunity to ponder what little knew of them.

I knew a little of how humans aged, so I judged Frisk to be ten years of age, at least. No more than twelve, at most. Sadly, they were one of the oldest children I had ever met in this place. They were wearing a grey, striped sweater made of undyed wool that was much too big for them. The turtleneck on it was so stretched out it could have hidden the lower half of their face, if they were so inclined. Their britches and boots were similarly old and worn, showing signs of recent repair, suggesting that everything Frisk wore had once belonged to someone else, someone older. Even the hip pack belted around their waist, over their sweater, was weather-beaten. Mud splattered all over spoke of a wet run through the forest on their way here. Their dark hair was cut short, and somewhat unevenly. Had they done that themselves? They had a habit of squinting, so I could not tell what color their eyes were. The squinting could have been attributed to some manner of vision problem, however I had a feeling that was not the case. Just a feeling.

On the subject of feelings, I pondered what I had felt while healing Frisk. I was more concerned with their bodily hurts so my magic just barely brushed their soul, but what little I had felt was concerning. Loss, loneliness, and so much pain for that one instant… What had that poor child endured before falling into this place? But more than that, I also felt something like steel. A will to overcome all obstacles, whatever they may be. It gave me hope for their new life in the Underground.

I was brought out of my musings when Frisk came through the arch. They were removing the splint made of an old bandage and a stick from around their arm. Both went into the hip pack as the child came closer. I moved to guide them to the stairs leading to the Ruins. They followed, only to become distracted by something.

Frisk paused at the base of the stairs, examining the leaves on the floor. They reached out a hand as though to pick one up, but they didn't. They simply stood there for a moment, their palm in the air. But before I could enquire as to what they were doing the moment passed. They practically skipped up the stairs, and when they noticed me watching they gave me a smile. A much less heart-breaking one than before. Seeing their good spirits, I could not help but smile back.

We finally stood before the door to the rest of the Ruins. I spoke the words I had prepared long ago, and hoped this would be the last time I would ever have to say them.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you on the operation of the Ruins." I proceeded to demonstrate the first puzzle. "The Ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions of diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." And from there we progressed.

I taught them how to solve puzzles, what to do in a FIGHT, and tested their independence. Frisk took everything in stride, up until I gave them a crystalphone. They seemed perplexed by it, turning it over and over in their hands, examining every detail. They finally asked, "Miss Toriel, what exactly is this… crystalphone thing?"

"It is a device that will allow us to communicate with each other over long distances. Do humans not possess such things?"

Frisk shook their head slowly. "No. Telephones aren't quite so… portable, up there. I've never seen anything like this in my life." Their eyes opened wide, though even so they seemed to be of a naturally narrow shape. I finally saw the color to be a peculiar honey or amber shade, not at all common in humans, as far as I knew. Frisk didn't seem to notice my scrutiny as they barraged me with questions. "How are crystalphones made? When were they invented? Who invented them? Is talking to others all it can do?"

Frisk was nearly bouncing with glee and it made me laugh. Such an inquisitive child! And so very adorable. I recollected myself quickly. "I am sorry, my child, I did not mean to laugh. And I am afraid I cannot answer all of your questions. All I will be able to do is teach you how to operate your crystalphone. They are also commonly called 'c-phones', or merely 'phones.'" Frisk was rapt with attention as I explained everything. They grasped it all quickly, and I was certain I could leave them on their own. The house needed to be prepared for their arrival, and a special treat was in order. However, one thing they said stuck in my mind…

Who _did_ invent the crystalphone?

* * *

Toriel left me to my own devices, telling me to stay put and be good. I thought about it, then decided to explore despite the "danger." I was refreshed after being healed, and was up for a little adventure in my new home.

I solved puzzles and met numerous monsters, learning how to fight them without fighting. Dodging their attacks and getting to know them before sparing them to end the fight so we were all happy. They would even give me small amounts of money, sometimes. Toriel called me, asking whether I preferred butterscotch or cinnamon. Even when I said butterscotch, she asked whether I'd turn my nose up at cinnamon. I told her I wouldn't, but it made me wonder why she was asking.

I made friends with a ghost that clearly needed one, and found things that might have belonged to one of the other humans to fall down here. The Faded Ribbon was cute so I put it in my hair, but the Toy Knife went into my bag. I wasn't about to start hurting things down here, not even with a fake blade. Eventually I came across a bake sale run by spiders and bought three donuts. One for Toriel and a couple more "just in case." Learning attack patterns was a little dangerous, and I was getting somewhat scuffed up. Fortunately, once I made it to a big, black, dead-looking tree Toriel was looking for me. She even called my phone before she noticed me.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this. Erm… I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come in, come in!"

I followed her into a neat and tidy little house, stopping outside long enough to "save" at the little yellow star like the one I'd seen earlier. I didn't know what it meant, but it made me feel better about everything, so it couldn't have been bad.

Walking through the door, I was greeted by a most wonderful smell. Toriel was smiling.

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I'll be holding off on the snail pie for tonight." I had to blink at that, but then again the French ate snails. Why couldn't monsters?

Toriel wasn't done with the surprises. She took my hand and led me to a door down the hallway. "Here it is, a room of your very own. I hope you like it!" She pat me on the head, then said, "I have prepared a change of clothes for you and set them on your bed. You seem as though you could use a nice shower, my child. The bathroom is through that door, over there. Take as long as you need, and please put your dirty clothing in the hamper by the door. I will wash them for you. And feel free to take a nap if you need one, as well."

I was a bit taken aback. Toriel was just being so… so _kind_. All I could do was look her in the eyes and say "Thank you," even though I didn't feel that properly expressed the depth of my gratitude.

She just smiled. "You are most welcome, my child." She pat my head again, before she sniffed the air and her smile faded. "Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" She bustled off, quickly for one so tall. I smiled.

 _*I could grow to like her_ , I thought to myself.

I went into my new room. There was the promised bed with the clothes on top, a box of toys at its foot, and a wardrobe full of clothes of varying sizes. A dresser with an empty picture frame on top was also there, as well as a box of children's shoes in a disparity of sizes. If Toriel had prepared all this it made me wonder how long she had taken to gather all these things. How many children had she helped just like me? And where were they?

Questions for another time. I gathered up the change of clothes, which turned out to be pajamas and clean undergarments that should just barely fit, and went to take that shower.


	2. Chapter Two: Heartache

**Author's Note:** If you're reading this, OMG thank you so much! ^o^ I know it's not much, but it means a lot to me that you're giving this dream a chance. :3 I hope you continue to enjoy. ^w^

 **Chapter Two: Heartache**

 _Dark. So dark. Dank and cold and smelling of stale food and wine. I shivered in the rags I dared to call clothing, too scared to cry. All I could do was pray. I prayed for my knight-in-shining-armor to come rescue me. I prayed that he would take me away to a better life than what I had come to know. I prayed that he would love me with all his heart._

 _But nobody came…_

I awoke with a gasp, drench in cold sweat. I lay on my back, hands clenching the blanket and my heart pounding in my throat. I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, and it took me a moment to remember where I was. That I was under Mount Ebott, and was now living with a monster who was more "human" than some humans I knew.

Remembering that, I started to calm down. As I took deep breaths I noticed the smell of something sweet. The lamp in the room had only two settings, "on" and "dimmer", and there was just barely enough light to see. I could see a slice of pie and a fork sitting on a plate on the floor. When I left the bed to pick it up, the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch filled my nose, and I figured Toriel must have left it for me while I slept. When I looked at the top of the dresser I found my clothes there, cleaned and neatly folded. On top of them there was a toothbrush, with a little note saying to brush my teeth once I was done eating the pie.

I wondered what time it was, and how long I'd been asleep. When I opened the door everything was quiet, and I couldn't hear Toriel moving about. The lights in the hallway were dim, too, so it must have been late.

I quietly left my room, pie and fork in hand. I didn't know if Toriel had a rule against eating in bed but I wasn't about to chance it. I headed for what seemed to be the living area, which had a bookcase against the wall and chair perfectly sized for Toriel by the fireplace. A fire was still burning as I sat at the dining table, though I didn't see anything that might have been fueling it. I ate the delicious pie, then inspected the fire. It was pleasantly warm, and I could even put my hand in it. It had to have been magically made.

I took the empty plate and used fork to the kitchen and washed them. Then brushed my teeth, as instructed. There was "toothpaste" to use, instead of tooth powder, which proved to be a novel and pleasantly minty experience. There was even something called "mouthwash", a small amount of which I also used. That was far more minty and hurt a little, but by the time I spat it into the sink my mouth felt cleaner than it had in a long time. I went back to bed, and no more nightmares plagued me.

The next morning my new life with Toriel began. I learned that she had a love of puns and wordplay, so I enjoyed trying to think of things to make her laugh. I also learned that she had always wanted to be a teacher, and she said she would continue my education for as long as I lived here. I was excited to see what she had to teach me.

When we weren't at home doing chores we walked through the Ruins to tend the bed of flowers that had broken my fall. I learned from one of her books that the Ruins were the capital city of the monsters, the home they made after being trapped. It was simply called "Home", because the king was lousy at naming things. At least, assuming it was _still_ the capital. I had some doubts about that, but Toriel was strangely reticent on the subject.

There weren't as many monsters living here as it had seemed, at first. They mostly stayed in the areas still lit by magic crystals set into the ceiling. The majority of the Ruins were left in the dark. Toriel forbade me from venturing in those places, since I couldn't use magic to light my way like she could. It only made me more curious, but I obeyed her in this case. The risk of getting lost or hurt was too great (and, to be honest, the stygian blackness scared me.) The basement of the house was also strictly off-limits.

Sometimes I would be left on my own, and I could explore as long as I kept a promise to stay in the safe areas. There was an especially impressive spider web that I liked to visit. It was more like a cathedral of webs, and it was absolutely _beautiful!_ It was amazing that such small creatures could create something so massive. I would even buy more donuts from the bake sale when I could. The spiders seemed very appreciative, though it could be a little hard to tell. But seeing the webs made me miss my sketchbook. It was the sort of interesting thing I liked to draw and make notes on.

One day, while Toriel was giving me a math lesson, I started doodling with the chalk and slate she had given me for the purpose. I already knew the formulas and was rather bored. I was trying to recapture the webs from memory but the chalk wasn't fine enough. I was getting a little frustrated with it when Toriel cleared her throat. When I looked up she had a familiar look on her face, just like when my old tutors had caught me daydreaming. I apologized, but I was still scolded (Toriel could be very stern when she wanted to be.) Then she noticed what I was trying to do.

She looked amazed as she asked what I was drawing, so I told her about the spiders and their magnificent home. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "While I can understand why you were driven to distraction, that is no excuse to ignore your lesson. Let us continue." Reluctantly, I erased the drawing I'd made and tried to focus.

The next day she gave me a journal and a small set of colored pencils. The whole thing was packed into a neat case I could clip to my belt, and it even had a small tool to sharpen the pencils. It reminded my of when I received my very first journal, and in my excitement, I blurted out the same thing I had back then.

"Thank you, Mother!"

We both stood there in shocked silence, me with my hand over my mouth and Toriel somehow blushing though her fur. Just as I wondered if I'd made a terrible blunder, Toriel spoke.

"Would that make you happy? To call me… 'Mother?'"

I hesitated, because it felt so presumptuous to call someone I barely knew "Mother". But at the same time… it simply felt right. She was more of a mother to me than my own had been. Gentle and stern and kind and smart, she was all the things I'd ever wanted in a mother. So I nodded, saying "As long as you don't mind."

Toriel was beaming. "If it will make you happy, call me whatever you like!" She laughed a little, which made me laugh. As we laughed together it made me so happy I couldn't help but throw my arms around her in a hug. She was very warm as she hugged me back.

But as happy as we were, I did notice some peculiarities in Mother's behavior. She never wanted to talk about why there were so few monsters in such a dilapidated city, for instance, or why the supposed capital of monsterkind's kingdom was in such a poor state. What had happened to the king? What happened to everyone else? Mount Ebott was a massive mountain, and this was all there was to the Underground?

Why was she all alone?

As much as I was growing to love her, as much as she clearly cared for me, this place was starting to feel like a cage. A loving, suffocating cage.

* * *

Frisk was proving to be something of a handful. Not in the sense that they misbehaved or were a troublemaker, far from it, but their curiosity and sheer intelligence were difficult to stay ahead of. It was testing my abilities as a teacher, to be sure.

They were most interested in monsterkind's history. What our culture was like on the surface and whether it had changed while we lived underground. If there was more than just the Ruins down here. If there were more monsters somewhere. I did say there were more, and said they were very dangerous, but that proved to be insufficient. I could not curb their curiosity. I hoped that giving them a journal and drawing implements would buy me some time, but I was unsure of how much.

I was feeling the strain. Even talking to my pun-loving friend on the other side of the door could not lift my spirits. His incredibly funny jokes could not make me laugh as they usually had. It was obvious, even to him, that something was amiss.

"hey, uh, you okay in there? what's up?" I did not want to burden him with my troubles, but I had no one else to turn to.

"I… have a favor to ask of you, if you do not mind."

I heard him sigh through the door. "i dunno… i don't really like making promises."

"Will you at least listen to my request?"

"… fine. listening, i can do."

"If… If a human ever comes through this door… Could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

My friend was silent. I knew I was asking a great deal of him, especially since we never even exchanged our names. We never felt the need to. But as the silence stretched on I wondered if I had done the right thing. If all I had done was alienate the first friend I had had in ages. When he finally answered me, it came as a surprise.

"okay, i'll do it. i'll keep an eyesocket on the squirt for ya." I could not thank him enough, but my relief was short-lived. The very next day was the one I had been dreading.

"Why do you live here in the Ruins?" I was sitting in my chair by the fireplace, and Frisk was sitting on the floor next to me. They had their chin settled on their crossed arms and were looking up at me from the arm of the chair. I closed the book of snail facts I had been reading to them and tried to think of the best way to answer.

"Because someone has to be here to take care of those flowers." A paltry answer, and I knew it, but I could not tell them the truth.

Frisk persisted. "But I've seen how the other monsters avoid you when we walk through the Ruins together. They're all scared of you. And you're all alone in this house. You said I was the first human to come here in a long time, so where are the others? Why aren't they here with you?" Something of my fear must have shown on my face, because Frisk's eyes opened. They did that whenever they were serious about something. The sharp, amber-colored gaze pinned me to the chair. "Does it have something to do with why you're keeping me here?"

Their tone was not accusatory, nor was it combative. But their eyes would not leave mine, and I knew they would not accept any attempts to skirt around the subject any longer. I looked into the face that was so serious, marveling how that very same face could smile so sweetly as they surprised me with a donut. Or could pout so adorably while they concentrated on something. Or could deliver devastatingly funny puns with a sly grin…

I could not stand it. I could not allow this child meet the same fate as all the others! I was NOT going to fail, this time! I was _NOT_ going to lose my dear little Frisk!

"… I have something to do. Stay here."

I hurried out of my chair, leaving Frisk to gape at my abruptness. Even as I went down to the basement they were following me, calling for me. Still calling me their "mother." Downstairs, they caught up to me. I spoke without turning around.

"You wish to know where the rest of the Underground is, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit none may pass through again. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go to your room." I hurried onward, but Frisk caught up to me again.

"Why are you doing this?" they asked. "Why can't we leave? What's so horrible about the Underground that it would make you do this?!"

I stopped again. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child… if you leave the Ruins… Asgore will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?" I looked over my shoulder, looking them in the eye. "…go to your room. Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

I finally made it to the door, with Frisk not far behind. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." I turned to face them at last. "Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive out there."

I started the FIGHT.

Frisk was taken aback, at first. They tried to speak, but clearly couldn't think of anything to say. I launched my first attack. Frisk did their best to dodge, but one of my fireballs still brushed them. I tried not to let my alarm show. They made no move to attack, so I launched more fire magic at them in a sweep of my hands. Still, they dodged. Still, they were hit. Still, they refused to fight.

It was difficult to act aloof. "What are you doing?" Another round and they still did nothing. "Attack or run away!" No matter how much magic I threw at them, they refused to lift a finger against me. "What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!" In my heart of hearts, I was glad they were at least doing better at dodging my attacks, but they _still_ chose mercy. I could feel my resolve wavering.

"I know you want to see the rest of the Underground, but… Please, go upstairs now. I am not mad, I promise." I was still using my magic, but it all flew well clear of Frisk. Their health was too low, and the risk of killing them too high. "I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but we can still have a good life together."

Frisk did not move an inch. Even with fire flowing around them, they refused to back down. "Why are you making this so difficult? Please, just go upstairs."

Frisk's response was soft, but firm. "No. I'm sorry, but no."

My will to fight crumbled completely. "Ha ha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." I had to sigh. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child, I will put them aside."

I ended the FIGHT. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave…" My next words were difficult to say, but they had to be said. "Please, do not come back. I hope you understand." I hugged them, and they held me tight in return.

"I'm sorry, Mother," said Frisk. "I'm sorry to do this to you. But if someone's killing humans, I can't just let that be. If they're the reason you've cooped yourself up in this dead city, this Asgore person has some explaining to do. And…" They took a deep breath. "I've already been caged once. I can't live like that again."

I almost did not let them go. I was ashamed that I even slightly reminded Frisk of their life on the surface. I felt even worse for fighting them. But I could not keep them here any longer. "I am sorry, as well, my dear Frisk. So very sorry. Goodbye..." I left them at the door. I paused to look back, then tore myself away. Even as I fled down the hallway I could hear the door grinding open, then closing in the distance. They were gone…

By the time I reached the foot of the stairs I could no longer stand. I collapsed onto the stairs and wept. I prayed for Frisk's safety. I prayed that my friend would keep his promise.

I prayed for this madness over the human souls to finally be over.

* * *

 _*That was… less than ideal_. That was the only thought I had as I stepped through the door. I was almost numb with the shock of what had just happened. I didn't think my curiosity would lead to me being exiled from my new home! Or did I? Part of me had known it couldn't have lasted, but that didn't mean I'd wanted it to end so soon. I didn't want to leave, but I meant what I'd said about Asgore explaining themselves. And being caged. Especially the caging. I could have asked her to leave the Ruins with me, but I had a feeling she would have declined. Whatever fate she clearly thought awaited me, I don't think she wanted to witness it.

As I walked forward there was another shaft of light. A familiar face was growing in it, his expression full of mockery. I was in no mood for it.

"You again. What do _you_ want?"

Flowey just smiled with saccharine falsity. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"No, it's not. But since when have you been my best friend?"

He only laughed. "So it _can_ learn. Clever. Verrrryyy clever." He scoffed. "I bet you think you're real smart, don't you? Even though this world is 'killed or be killed', you played by your own rules this time. You spared the life of a single person."

He smiled. "But I wonder what you'll do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll _die,_ that's what! Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let ME inherit the power to control it?" His grin had far too many teeth showing. "I am the prince of this world's future." He shook his… head? "Don't worry, my little monarch. My plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

His final laugh echoed again, before he finally disappeared.

I didn't know what he was talking about. What power? Monarch? What did he mean by "inherit"?

Too many questions. And the only way I had to go was forward.

I stepped out into the cold. I was amazed to see snow, and trees. Dark, tall, densely packed trees that should not be growing down here, with a road providing the only break between them. There was just barely enough light to see, somehow.

Looking around, there was a large bush next to the door that had locked itself behind me. Something glinted within it, peaking my curiosity. When I looked through the leaves I found a most strange device, like a crystal ball encased with a metal hood. It was almost like a glass eyeball staring right at me. I tried to move it, but it proved to be rooted to the spot, leaving me no choice but to leave the mystery. I drew a quick sketch of it before moving on.

As I walked down the path the thing I noticed the most was the complete and utter quiet. My footsteps on the snow was the only sound to be heard. I don't how long I had walked for before something broke the monotony and unnerving sameness. It was just a fallen branch, heavy and sturdy-looking, but it lay completely across the path. Stepping on it didn't even make it creak. When it was well behind me the woods shook with a loud, echoing _CRACK!_ It made my heart leap into my throat, and I wheeled around to try and find the source of the noise. In the distance, the branch that didn't so much as protest my weight had been broken in half.

If something, or some _one,_ had broken the branch they hadn't left any footprints behind…

 _*Never show your fear. Never show your fear_ … I turned back around, straightened my shoulders and kept walking. Even though it felt like eyes were clinging to my back, I tried to put that out of my mind. It was just a psychological reaction to the adrenaline flowing through my body.

Farther along the path, there was another noise, like someone else was walking behind me in heavy boots, but only for a moment before I was the only one on the path again. Looking back there were indeed more footprints, but they only walked by mine for a few feet before stopping. They didn't peel off into the trees, they simply _stopped_. Like the person who'd made them had ceased to exist at that very instant.

 _*Don't show fear, don't show fear… Sweet, merciful heaven I don't like this._

Onward I went. My knees were trying to wobble, but somehow I made it to a bridge crossing a small chasm. There was some manner of structure over it, like a gate, or a barricade, except the bars were too wide. I could slip through them easily. But before I could move forward the footsteps were back, closer than they were before. Someone was walking slowly, deliberately toward me.

I couldn't move.


	3. Chapter Three: NYEH HEH HEH!

**Chapter Three: NYEH HEH HEH!**

Thoughts flashed through my brain as the footsteps got closer and closer. _*Will they hurt me if I try to run? Will they kill me no matter what I do? I should have listened to Mother. I never should have asked so many questions! I want to go home!_

A deep voice spoke from behind me, slowly. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I turned to face him, trying to hide how reluctant I was to do so. He was wearing a long, loose-fitting, dark-colored coat with a hood that obscured his face. When he extended his hand I could only see his fingertips, but what I saw alarmed me.

They were bones. Bare, pure white bones completely lacking tendons and ligaments, but were somehow reaching for me, anyway. I gave him my hand, hoping that I wasn't trembling enough for him to notice. He took my hand in his and…

A peculiar sound echoed through the woods. A rather rude sound, going on and on and on for a ridiculous amount of time. Finally, it ended with a squeak.

"heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's _always_ funny." He threw back his hood, revealing his… skull. Little white lights looking much like pupils shone from his eyesockets. His teeth were bare in a permanent grin. Somehow, he closed his left eyesocket to wink at me. "kiddo, you shoulda seen the look on your face. heh, priceless!"

He sobered slightly, looking me over. "anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

I managed to find my voice. "My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too, kiddo!" As I watched his face his smile changed slightly. The bone around his mouth was morphing, changing the shape of his mouth, changing his expression. It was fascinating to see. He noticed my scrutiny and seemed a little embarrassed. He scratched his cheekbone.

"so, uh, i'm actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now but… y'know, i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC." Sans looked behind me, down the road, shading his eyes with a hand. "hey, actually, i think that's him over there." I gasped, turning around. I could just barely make out a figure in the distance.

Sans patted my shoulder. "don't sweat it, kid, i have an idea. just head through this gate thingy. yeah, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." I crossed the bridge with Sans close behind me. Just then, a voice shouted in the distance.

"SANS! SANS, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"uh oh, he's closer than I thought he was…" Hearing Sans say that, I panicked. Instead of hiding behind the large lamp or the shack-like structure that were both nearby I ducked behind Sans, right under his coat. He was only a little bit taller than me so I had to crouch, but his clothing was so baggy I hoped it would be enough. I was almost pressing my face into his scapula. He smelled vaguely of pickles, for some reason, and he was warm even though he shouldn't be making any body heat, being a skeleton... Or it was simply that I was so cold what little body heat I was giving off felt nice under the heavy coat. That was probably it.

Thankfully, Sans didn't seem to mind my invasion of his personal space. In fact, he shoved his hands into pockets in his coat as I heard him say "heh, this could work." Then, speaking to someone else, he said " 'sup, bro?"

A very loud, bombastic voice answered him. "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST LOLLYGAG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"oh, you know. setting up lamps, being the **light** of your life, the usual." I almost laughed, but managed to stop just in time. I think Sans heard me, because he nudged me with a shoulder blade. Whether as admonishment or something else, I wasn't sure.

Papyrus was having none of it. "SANS, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I _MUST_ BE THE ONE, TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

I dared to peer out between Sans' arm and his body. His brother was much taller than he was, but equally skeletal. He appeared to be dressed is some manner of armor, though I couldn't really see it from here. I could see him posing dramatically, the ends of his scarf waving in a non-existent breeze, not even looking at Sans as he continued to speak.

"WHEN THAT HAPPENS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION… I COULD FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY... FRIEND? I WOULD BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING…"

"heh, **snow** doubt about it, bro. **icey** great things in your future."

Papyrus started throwing a tantrum, stomping the ground with one foot. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES! I SWEAR, YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today… a **skele-ton**." I felt Sans shrug with his hands and shoulders, and I swear I heard him wink.

Papyrus sounded exasperated. "SANS!"

Sans' hands were back in his pockets. "c'mon, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT." Papyrus sighed heavily. "WHY MUST SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME DO SO MUCH FOR A LITTLE RECOGNITION?"

Sans seemed sympathetic. "wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… **down to the bone**." I heard him wink again.

Papyrus had clearly had enough. "UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE **BACKBONE** INTO IT!" He cackled at his own joke and he ran off, throwing one last "HEH!" over his shoulder as he did.

Sans relaxed. "okay, you can come out, now." I did so, and apologized for using him like some sort of shield. He just shrugged it off. "don't mention it, kiddo. but you ought to get going. he might come back, and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He winked again. Before I could get very far he stopped me.

"actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

After helping me the way he did, I was ready to help him with pretty much anything. Within reason. "Of course, Mr. Sans. What is it?"

"it's just 'sans', kiddo. anyway, i was thinking… my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. so whaddya say? think you can play along with his puzzles for now?"

I took a moment to consider it. I wasn't very sure if playing into a monster's hands was a very good idea, but we were talking about the same person who had made that useless "gate." He acted more like an overgrown little boy trying to be a gallant squire, hoping to rise to the rank of valiant knight.

I smiled at Sans. "I can do that."

He smiled warmly. "thanks a million, kid. i'll meet you up ahead." He pulled up his hood and went back the way we came, the complete opposite of what he'd just said. Before I could call him back he was already across the bridge, his dark coat blending into the shadows. I ran after him, but his footsteps had stopped just like the ones from before. _Exactly_ like the ones before, as a matter of fact. The size and shape were the same. It made me wonder if Sans had been the one trying to scare me earlier.

Somehow, that thought didn't surprise me all that much.

I crossed the bridge one last time. I inspected the strangely shaped lamp that might have just barely hidden me, and the little sentry station that had ketchup, mustard and relish in it for some reason. Was this why Sans smelled of pickles? I had to wonder.

A little ways down the road I came across strange box and a sign that said I could put anything in, and could retrieve it later from any similar-looking box. I had no idea if that was true, but I went ahead and put my Toy Knife, one of my Spider Donuts, and the slice of Butterscotch Pie that Mother and I were still eating before we… Before we had our disagreement. There was a Tough Glove inside, but I left it. I continued down the road and ran into the skeleton brothers again.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE… !" Papyrus noticed me while Sans was looking at him. Then Sans looked at me while Papyrus looked at _him_. Back and forth, back and forth they continued until they were practically spinning themselves around before they both finally stopped to face me.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT…? A HUMAN!?"

Sans looked past me. "uhhhh… actually, i think that's a rock." I looked behind me and to my right and there was, indeed, a rock on the road. Papyrus was visibly disappointed. Sans then said, "hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus grabbed Sans by one shoulder, turning him so they both faced away from me and brought their skulls closer together. He "whispered" to his brother. "IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Sans "whispered" back. "yes."

"OH MY GOD!" They both turned back to face me, Papyrus with his hands cupping his mandible as he beamed. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR!" He brought himself back under control, coughing into a fist before posing dramatically, pointing at me.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN…!" He frowned, his energy flagging. "I'M… NOT SURE WHAT COMES AFTER THAT." He shook himself. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He cackled as he ran off, leaving me and Sans behind.

Sans watched his brother's back until he was out of sight. He then turned to me while he said, "welp, that went well, i think." My misgivings about everything must have shown on my face, because he said, "don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." He winked, as though to draw attention to his open right eye. It was so purposefully corny I couldn't help but smile. He then left to follow his brother.

I came across what might have been a sentry-station in a state of disrepair, but before I could inspect it my c-phone rang. I answered it, thinking it was Mother, but I was disappointed. It was indeed a female on the other end, but not somebody I recognized.

"Uhhh… (oh god I can't…) Um! I-i-is this…? … N-n-nevermind! Wrong number!" _Click_ went the phone as the other person hung up. I stared at my phone for a moment, completely baffled, before doing the same.

I set the whole episode behind me as I inspected what was, indeed, a poorly constructed sentry station made by Papyrus. He had even included some narration on the sign tacked to the front, proclaiming himself to be a "famous Royal Guardsman." However, at the very bottom he amended a note saying he wasn't _yet_ a famous Royal Guardsman. Papyrus was nothing if not honest, it would seem. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I looked behind it, just to satisfy my curiosity, and found another one of those hooded glass eyeballs. * _Just what in the world ARE these things_ , I wondered. It was just as rooted to the ground as the other had been. Down the road was yet another sentry station, this one looking more like the first. A sign set up nearby said "Absolutely NO MOVING!" I stood still for a moment, looking around.

I didn't see anyone, but there was a little bell to ring on the counter of the sentry station. I walked over to ring it, and noted the little dog-shaped wooden plaque above me as a man-sized dog stood slowly rose behind the counter.

His eyes were squinting even harder than mine. He had a bone-shaped biscuit hanging out the corner of his mouth as he said, "Did something move? Was it my imagination?" He growled a little. "I can only see moving things. If something moved, like a human for example, I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" He drew two long knives from behind his back, using magic to turn them a pale blue.

He started a fight, my soul being brought forth. It took every fiber of my being to stay still, since he had just proclaimed he wouldn't see me if I did, but it was hard. Especially as he slashed at me from across the counter. But instead of feeling the blade sink into my flesh it passed right through my body! As he looked around, trying to find something, I took the Stick out of my hip pack. I threw it as hard as I could, back the way I came, and he fetched it. Satisfied, he let me spare him and I could move on. I let him keep the Stick.

I saw Sans again, and he gave me advice on blue magic. A bit too little, too late, but it was nice that he was trying. I slipped a little on some ice, but managed to stay on my feet until I was back on solid ground. I was, of course, attacked by random monsters and dealt with them the same way I had in the Ruins. I found a snowman that asked me to take a piece of himself "to the ends of the earth." I agreed, and put it in a box similar to the one I'd already encountered. It did, indeed, have the things I had deposited earlier. That earned it a sketch in my journal.

I came across Papyrus scolding Sans again. "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called… sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus spotted me from across the open field, and began to explain the nature of the puzzle he had arranged for me in this spot. It was an invisible electricity maze, and whoever held the orb _he_ was holding would be shocked with one wrong turn.

I immediately found a flaw in his plans. "Um, Mr. Papyrus? I think there's something wrong with this puzzle…"

He seemed baffled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN? I SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH MY STUPENDOUS PUZZLE! NOW COME! FACE ME IN THE FIELD OF BATTLE. A BATTLE OF WITS!" I had no choice. I walked onto the field and he was heartily zapped. He stood there, smoking for a moment before shaking it off and rounding on his brother. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Sans was doing his best not to laugh. "i think the human has to hold the orb."

"OH, YES. THAT'S RIGHT!" He walked through the maze without a single zap, leaving a trail of footprints behind. He didn't even seem to notice he was giving me the solution. When he reached me, he asked politely for me to hold the orb. But instead of putting it in my cupped hands he balanced it perfectly on the top of my head! While I tried to maintain that balance he ran back through the maze, thankfully without zapping me.

"OKAY, TRY IT NOW!" Since I already knew the solution to the puzzle I left the orb on my head to increase the challenge. I called upon all my knowledge of proper posture to glide through the maze, the orb perfectly balanced and with nary a zap to be found. Papyrus seemed to be impressed. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO! IT'S DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU'LL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He ran off again, looking happy.

Sans came up to me and took the orb off my head. "thanks, kiddo. he looks like he's having fun. i really appreciate this."

I smiled. "Think nothing of it! I'm starting to have fun, too." He only chuckled, ruffling my hair and saying he'd get rid of the orb before someone really got hurt. He went behind a tree and disappeared again. It was strange how quickly I was becoming accustomed to his doing that.

While exploring I came across two more empty sentry stations with doggie plaques labeled "his" and "hers". It had a sign stating a "smell danger rating." I made a mental note of it because I had a feeling more dogs were in my future. I also came across Sans, who was loitering around thinking of selling "fried snow." He tried to sell me some, but I declined.

Yet again, Papyrus and Sans blocked my path. There was only a piece of paper on the ground between us, and Papyrus started arguing with his brother while I inspected it. It was something called "pick a pun", with a drawing of an ice cube with a face (named Ice-E, no less) encouraging children to make puns using a small pool of words to finish provided sentences.

"HONESTLY, BROTHER, YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! IN MY OPINION, A PUZZLE WITH ALLITERATION WOULD BE MUCH MORE FUN, AND CLASSIER."

"really, bro? all you have to do use a lot of words that start with the same letter. that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVEABLE." Papyrus turned to me. "HUMAN! RESOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

There were both looking at me expectantly. I didn't mind puns, in all honesty, but I decided to side with Papyrus for now. I gave him my best smile and said "Alliteration always alleviates what ails me."

Papyrus laughed triumphantly. "YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY CLASSY INDEED, IF THEY ALSO ENJOY ALLITERATION! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" He moved on, again leaving me and Sans alone.

"thanks for siding with my brother, even if was just to appease him."

I only shrugged. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned it's that humor isn't always… **ulna-versal.** " Sans looked surprised, so I pressed home the charge. "Your jokes have to fall within a certain **radius** of what the other person finds **humerus**. Otherwise you'll just **stirrup** trouble." Sans just stared for a moment before letting out a long, hearty belly-laugh, clutching his middle. I felt immensely proud of myself.

As he regained his composure he said, "i can't believe you said all that with such a straight face! heheh heh… phew." He shook his head. "kid, that was a good one. you don't mind if i steal it from you, do ya?"

I shook my head. "You can't steal what's given to you. Go ahead and use it whenever you like." We smiled at exchanged smiles before I moved on.

I came across a "save point", as I was coming to think of them, since I kept seeing that word float before my eyes whenever I touched the yellow star. There was a mouse hole that reminded me of the one in the Ruins, and a "trap" baited with completely frozen spaghetti. The note from Papyrus let me know who was responsible. What I found most intriguing was the small metal box with a crystal inside. It resembled Mother's oven, back home, but this was small enough to fit onto a table. I had to assume that it could heat or cook food in a similar fashion, but this one wasn't functioning. I only barely noticed the sign saying "dog marriage."

 _*So many strange and wondrous contraptions! Now if I could just figure out what those glass eyeballs really are…_

I tried to come up with a theory, but I was stumped. There hadn't been anything like them to study in the Ruins, so I had nothing to base a theory on. While I was walking along, pondering, I was attacked by another dog monster. This one was so happy at just the _thought_ of being petted it was getting overstimulated. As the turns went by its neck kept getting longer and longer… I could have pet it forever, but once it stopped attacking me I spared it. The poor puppy needed the break.

After another puzzle a married dog couple wearing hoods and wielding axes cornered me. They seemed to rely on their noses, and I remembered the "smell danger rating" sign. I rolled on the ground as I avoided their swinging axes, covering myself in mud and snow to smell like a puppy. I let them sniff me again, and they were both close enough to pet. After giving each of them attention, I could end the fight peacefully. They thanked me for "opening their world." They thought another dog had pet them, and had never thought of petting each other.

After a simple puzzle I finally found Papyrus again. He asked me if there was any spaghetti left in his "trap." When I told him there was plenty, he seemed to think it was because I wanted to share it with him. He was immensely pleased, and said he would make me all the pasta I could ever want before running ahead. I didn't have the time or the heart to tell him the truth.

At the next puzzle Papyrus was, for once, at a bit of a loss. He said he had tried to "improve" the puzzle by arranging it to look more like his face, but the snow piles had gotten stuck and now the solution was different. He said he would think of a way to solve it, so we could both proceed, and invited me to try my hand at it.

While I walked around the perimeter of the puzzle, trying to find the best place to start it, I noticed something odd in a nearby tree. When I inspected it, it turned out to be a switch which allowed us to bypass the puzzle altogether. Papyrus was impressed, as was Sans when I saw him again, if only because it meant he didn't have to lift a finger.

The next puzzle was something of a doozy. It involved a field of colored tiles connected to a machine, invented by someone named Dr. Alphys. The machine would turn the tiles certiain colors, each with a specific effect that could interact with each other, mostly to my detriment. Pink was the only safe color. The solution would be completely random, and none of us had any idea of what would happen.

As it turned out, the "random" puzzle gave me a completely safe, completely pink road on to the next area. Poor Papyrus had been so stunned by the development he didn't say a word as he stumbled off. Sans only had something somewhat snarky to say about his brother's cooking. I sketched the machine as I wondered how it worked.

Moving on I came across a dog trying to build a snowdog with an impossibly long neck, much like the monster I had encountered earlier, but the poor thing wasn't having any success. The sculptures kept breaking, leaving a snowy mess in their wake. I also found a very muscular snow sculpture Papyrus had made of himself, and a lump with Sans' name written on it. After slipping and sliding to solve a puzzle I got lost and came across Sans again, only for him to wind up in front of me as I rounded the bend of the cliffside…

I ran back, only to find him behind me. And when I turned around _again_ , there he was in front! He had the nerve to ask if I was following him.

I was pouting before I realized it and made myself stop. "I'm not. Are you sure you don't have a twin brother I haven't been introduced to, yet?"

"heheh, nope. only brother i've got is good ol' paps. could you imagine what'd he'd do if there were two of me?"

"Nothing good, I'm sure…" So I left him, wondering just how he kept _doing_ that.

All I found at the end of the path was a cave with a mysterious door I couldn't open. So I had to backtrack the whole way until I came to an area with an especially small sentry station the size of a doghouse. There were snow poffs all around, and I inspected every one. I even found a little money in one of them. When I reached the last one a fluffy little dog popped its head and tail out of the snow!

It yipped. It was so adorable I couldn't help but coo at it, until it stood. It towered over me, well over twice my height. It was encased in heavy armor that could have been sized for an ogre. It held a spear nearly just as tall. All of this connected to the tiny little dog's head poking out of a hole in the armor.

It was, all at once, adorable, ridiculous, and intimidating as hell. I smiled nervously. "N-nice puppy…"

The fight started. I thought of everything I knew about dogs. The Greater Dog was somewhat far away, so I beckoned to it. It bounded toward me, flecking slobber in my face. Next I chose to pet it, and it curled up in my lap to fall asleep. It woke up and assumed a typical doggie "let's play!" posture, arms patting the ground and rear end in the air. It looked rather absurd in that armor, but I wasn't about to point that out to the dog.

I made a snowball for it to fetch, but it fell apart when it landed. Undeterred, the Greater Dog gathered up all the snow in the area to dump on my head. After an attack the dog became tired and rested its head on me. I pet it and it rested ALL of its weight on me, armor included. I pet it one last time and it wriggled out of its armor, just so it could wave all four of its legs in the air. It seemed content, and the fight was finally over…

I was rewarded not just with money, but also a friendly lick on my cheek. Then the dog hopped back into its armor, face first, and walked off with its tail wagging in the air.

I came to a very long bridge. A glass eyeball was under the supports so I stuck my tongue out at it, not really caring if it was rude. The shape and sheer number of the things made me feel like I was being watched, and it made me uncomfortable. I moved on, but before I could reach the other end Papyrus was blocking my way. I could just barely see a town behind him.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE! BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Above and below the bridge things appeared. Flaming pipes, gigantic maces, huge spears, cannons and for some reason a little white dog dangling from a rope tied around its middle all appeared from nowhere. I wondered how the weapons and the dog were being suspended from above. Papyrus continued.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, AND BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY, BECAUSE I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

Silence. Papyrus looked very uncertain. Even from where I stood, I could tell that he didn't want to activate this contraption.

Sans figured the silence had gone on long enough. "well, what's the holdup?"

Papyrus jumped. "HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M… I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Still, he hesitated.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated, bro."

His discomfort was obvious. "WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT… IT MAY BE… IT'S TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH!" He brightened. "WE CAN'T USE THIS! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS EXPERTLY COOKED! THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT, WITH NO CLASS AT ALL!" He made a shooing gesture. "AWAY IT GOES!" I could hear him sigh in relief, and I smiled at him. He saw me and said, "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH…?" He seemed somewhat forlorn as he left, without his usual energy.

I finally made it to the other end of the bridge. Sans was still there, and seemed concerned for Papyrus. "i don't know what my brother's going to do now," he said. "but if i were you, i'd make sure i understand blue attacks." I thanked him for the advice and took my first steps into Snowdin Town.


	4. Chapter Four: Bonetrousle

**Chapter Four: Bonetrousle**

The first thing I did when I entered town was save. I visited the shop and found the proprietor to be a very nice rabbit lady that was happy to tell me all sorts of things. I learned of an inn where I could rest, a bit about how the town was founded, and what life was like for monsters. I learned overcrowding was becoming a problem, but people maintained the hope that they would one day be free. They grit their teeth and faced their struggles with jokes. She mentioned Papyrus and Sans as being a sort of local entertainment. She also advised against investigating the Ruins. If only she knew…

I did a little shopping. I bought a bandanna that looked like would help me, but I didn't put it on right away. I went to the inn and rented a room, first. I was filthy, but I was also exhausted. So exhausted the snoring from the other room didn't bother me at all. Once I'd woken up and gone back down the stairs the innkeeper surprised me by saying I'd been up there for less than an hour. She didn't feel right for charging me full price for a stay that short, so she gave me most of my money back.

I pulled the Faded Ribbon from my hair and tied the Manly Bandanna around my arm. It made me feel tougher as I explored more of the town. There was a decorated tree with wrapped presents underneath, and I was surprised to learn that monsters celebrated a gift-giving holiday just like Christmas. Some of the presents were even labeled as being from "Santa."

There was a pub. Signs above the door called it "Grillby's". When I went inside I found all of the dogs I'd faced on the way into town, all of whom were more than happy to leave me alone. I talked to the other patrons, one who said that the dogs were all members of the Royal Guard. Another one shared some interesting information about how human food spoiled and went through the body while monster food didn't (which made me realize I hadn't… answered any calls of nature since falling down.) I also sketched the monster behind the bar who was made of fire and turned out to be Grillby, himself.

I went to a library with a misspelled sign. Some of the books inside held some very interesting information on monster culture and history. Mother probably would have taught me these things, already, if we hadn't… Anyway, I learned how monsters conduct funerals, how monster and human bodies differed, and how a monster's SOUL (a word that was always in capital letters, for some reason) was attuned to their body (and how that affected their defenses in a fight). There was also a book on more monster history about their move from the Ruins to their new capital.

The last book I read spoke of what was theorized to make up a monster's SOUL. Love, hope, and compassion were mentioned, but the exact nature was unknown. It stated that, since human SOULs didn't need these things, the true makeup of SOULs was debatable. I was insulted, for a moment, by the insinuation that I didn't need love, hope or compassion in my soul, but only for a moment. I knew all too well some humans who _did_ lack these things.

I left the library. Behind it and Grillby's pub were some more houses, and a strange little building making great, big ice cubes being conveyed on a belt. Once they reached the end a great, big wolf standing on their hind legs would throw them into the river to float down to… wherever they were going. I tried to ask this ice wolf some questions, but I was ignored.

All that was left to see was a house and a shed on the outskirts of town with two mailboxes. One overflowing with unread mail and the other with Papyrus' name on it and nothing inside. The house was gaily decorated for the holiday, much like the rest of town. It and the shed were locked, so I moved on. There was only one other exit from town, and as I advanced down the path a heavy fog blanketed everything. I could swear it was getting warmer. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar skeleton.

* * *

Water droplets from the fog clung to my scarf as I waited for the human to arrive. I struggled to sort out my feelings, because this could go on no longer. I knew my duty. I knew I would have to turn them in to Undyne so they could be taken to the capital. But the fact that no one would tell me what would be done with the human once they got there concerned me. I knew my emotions could make me fly off the handle, sometimes. And I knew my reputation as being something of a bonehead caused others to underestimate me. But that didn't mean I couldn't figure things out for myself!

I knew the story as well as anyone else. How the barrier could be broken with the power, or equivalent power, of seven human SOULs. But nobody ever said _how_ that would be done. I could never find out how many humans may or may not have come before this one. Would this new human live at the castle until all the other humans had been gathered? Would they be imprisoned? Would they… be killed? When I asked Undyne she skirted the subject completely. Both she and my brother had a habit of trying to hide things from me. To "protect" me, because I was "naïve."

I swear, you blurt out _one_ question about why Unisicles are used in bawdy jokes and you're branded for life!

I heard footsteps in the snow and brought myself back into the present. The human stopped before me, and I spoke to them of my feelings. Finding another pasta lover, admiring their puzzle-solving skill, having a cool, smart person think you're cool… I may have projected my feelings onto _them_ , but they didn't seem to mind. There were advantages to being a "bonehead" after all. Being able to outwardly deny my inner struggles, and be believed, was one of them.

I almost told them I would be their friend, in the "humble" manner I had taken to living my life. However, the spectre of duty reared its ugly head again. If I let them go, I would never be trusted with anything, ever again! I would never make it into the Royal Guard! How could I throw aside my lifelong dream just for the sake of some human I'd only known for a handful of hours?!

I looked into their squinty eyes and said, "NO. NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY DREAM! POWERFUL, POPULAR AND PRETIGIOUS! THAT IS PAPYRUS, NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" The ends of the human's bandanna around their arm blew in the breeze as our FIGHT started. I didn't want to hurt them, but I didn't want to disappoint Undyne, either. I didn't want to waste all the training I'd ever received.

The human seemed to be at a loss as they looked over their options for their first turn. Their cheeks turned pink for some reason, and they hesitated before finally choosing something. I wasn't really prepared for what came next.

"Oh, Great Papyrus, you look _so_ dashing right now! Just like a hero from a storybook!" They swooned, or at least pretended to. "Won't you save me from my terrible fate?"

"ARE YOU… FLIRTING WITH ME!? SO, YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!" As flattered as I was, I really didn't feel the same way. "W-WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

With a completely straight face they said, "I can make spaghetti."

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Although I was impressed, I still didn't feel anything special for the human. "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO… GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?" I shook my head. "W-WE CAN GO ON THE DATE LATER! AFTER I'VE CAPTURED YOU!"

I launched my first attack, and the human easily dodged it. I was mildly confused. What were they trying to do?

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT… WELL, THEN! LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" I launched blue bones at the human, and they stayed stock still. They were smiling faintly, as though they were thinking how easy this fight would be. I was about to prove them oh so wrong…

I used magic from the depths of my SOUL to turn theirs blue. They fell to one knee, unable to withstand the new weight pulling on their SOUL. A follow-up bone attack that was normally avoidable hit them easily. When they looked back up at me, I could only grin.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The human's face became more serious as the gravity of the situation (pun _not_ intended) took hold in their mind. They still chose mercy, however, and valiantly struggled to dodge my attacks despite not being able to jump very high or move very quickly. Attack after attack, still they dodged. They were being hit, occasionally, but I had to admit I was impressed with how long they were lasting. As the FIGHT went on, I proclaimed all the fantasies I'd had. How I'd be popular. How I'd one day be head of the Royal Guard. How Undyne would be proud of me and how the king would trim a hedge shaped like my smile. And how my brother wouldn't change very much, if at all. But…

"BUT… WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU DO?" I hadn't meant to speak aloud, but once I started I couldn't stop. " SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... AND DATING WOULD BE HARD IF YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY. I DOUBT THEY WOULD LET YOU GO…" I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. "URGH! FORGET IT! WHO CARES! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" I'd hit them several more times, and their HP was low, but they were still on their feet. I couldn't name the expression on their face, but it didn't bode well for me.

I was running low on magic. I couldn't keep their SOUL blue forever. That kind of thing took a lot out of you, after a while. I started to sweat and my body rattled in spite of my efforts to stay cool. I kept threatening to use my Special Attack, but still they refused to quit.

"VERY WELL! LET'S SEE JUST HOW WELL YOU CAN HANDLE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" When I activated it nothing happened. I looked behind me, only to find a dog chewing on it! I tried to catch it, but it ran away before I could get my attack back. Both the human and I were dumbfounded, for a moment.

I sighed heavily. "OH WELL. I SUPPOSE I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK."

I did so, launching bone after bone. The human dodged beautifully, even when the really big bones came for them. They quickly figured out they could extend one side of their field to give them _just_ enough room to dodge. With only about one hit left in them, they managed to dodge nearly everything I threw at them, until the very last bone.

They jumped over it just fine, but when they landed their foot came sliding out from under them. They almost comically fell onto their back, hitting the last bone and laying with their limbs spread about them. I was a little bit shocked.

"I… I DID IT?" The human didn't move an inch. "…YES! I HAVE BESTED YOU, HUMAN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?" They still didn't move. " …HUMAN? CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME!?" Still nothing. "… ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Absolute. Deafening. Silence.

 _*Did I just… kill them?_ "Oh god… Ohgodohgodohgod OH MY GOD!" _*_ _This can't be happening!_ I ran over to them, desperate to help them somehow. "HUMAN! I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY!" I knelt in the snow by their side, but then I realized I didn't know the first thing about how humans worked. What was I supposed to do?

"heya, bro. what's going on here?"

My SOUL nearly leapt out of my ribcage. Normally, I hated it when Sans appeared from nowhere, but this time I was beyond grateful. "BROTHER! I-I… I THINK I JUST KILLED THE HUMAN!" I could feel tears pooling in my eyesockets. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BROTHER… I SWEAR!"

As always, he spoke calmly. "i know, paps, i know. here, lemme see." He knelt at the human's head, looking at them with a serious expression I hardly ever saw on his face. He used one hand to keep their head steady while the other checked for neck injuries. As he examined the human he asked me to describe what had happened, so I told him of our epic battle. Sans carefully checked everything while he listened, even rolling the human to one side to feel their spine. I finished my tale around the same time he finished his examination.

"welp, all i found was a nasty lump on the back of their head, and they only have 1 HP left. that and your last blow must've rattled their skull and knocked 'em out cold. but they're still alive, buddy, so don't worry about that." He did his annoying wink, but I sighed in relief, anyway. "so, what're you gonna do with 'em, now?"

"THEY'LL HAVE TO BE CONFINED, OBVIOUSLY! AND I NEED TO TELL UNDYNE THE HUMAN'S BEEN CAUGHT… WE'LL HAVE TO PUT THEM IN THE CAPTURE ZONE."

"you mean the garage?"

I picked up the human to carry them back into town. I rolled my eyes at Sans while I did. " _YES_ , I MEAN THE GARAGE! I'VE ONLY TOLD YOU ABOUT WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH CAPTURED HUMANS A HUNDRED TIMES!"

He linked his hands behind his head and winked. "sorry, bro. guess it went in one ear and out the other."

"YOU DON'T EVEN _HAVE_ EARS!"

Such was our conversation as we returned. With the human firmly and comfortably ensconced in the Capture Zone, I was about to leave when I noticed them finally doing something. "SANS, WHY IS THE HUMAN SHAKING LIKE THAT?"

He took one look and said, "they're probably cold. i'm pretty sure humans shake like that when they get wet in cold places. that fog probably didn't help things."

I was growing concerned. "IS THERE A WAY TO STOP THEM SHAKING?"

He nodded, looking confident. "yup, just have to warm them back up. they could probably use a blanket and a space heater right about now."

"WE HAVE THOSE THINGS IN THE HOUSE! I'LL GO AND FETCH THEM. YOU STAY HERE AND MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET TOO COLD!"

* * *

Papyrus dashed off to the house to fetch what we needed to keep the kid from becoming a Unicicle. He was a good guy, that way, always concerned about other people. It's part of what made him so cool. But while he was doing that, there was something I had to do, too.

I looked down at the kid. Their head was resting on the small dog bed Papyrus had set up in here. I knew he called our shed the "doghouse" sometimes, although he'd taken it a bit far with the dog food bowl and chewing toy. Then again, he never did anything by halves.

The kid's teeth started to chatter so I threw my coat over them, just until Papyrus came back. Then I performed a Check. All the usual information came up, but something was a little amiss. LV and ATK were about what I expected for someone without a single point of EXP, but their DEF was higher than it should have been. Higher than their equipment could account for. Doing what I do for a living, I was able to Check deeper into their SOUL than most others could.

At that point it was less about numbers and more about feelings. The kid felt like a generally good person with a very warm and caring soul, and very determined. But there was a strange mix of loneliness and wariness, deeper inside. When I tried to reach out to it, it felt like my face hit a brick wall. The weird mix retreated deeper inside and was replaced with fear and no small amount of anger. I couldn't get any deeper, and I didn't even want to try.

I ended my Check. The poor kid… poor Frisk was still shaking, and Papyrus wasn't back, yet. I could guess at what had happened to them, what had caused them to build up their inner defenses like that, but I didn't want to. That was something Frisk would have to tell me themselves.

But one thing was for certain. The ultimate state of their SOUL would hang on the choices they made. They were a good person… but that could change in a heartbeat. One moment of anger or fear would be all it took for it to begin…

The door to the shed opened with a bang, making me jump. Papyrus had come in with a blanket and the space heater in his arms. I was grateful for the interruption.

I made myself smile. "what took ya, bro?" He looked disgusted as he told me the heater's power crystal had worn out, forcing him to find another one. I got my coat back, the blanket went over Frisk and we set up the heater. Papyrus left a note for them, then we slipped through the bars of the "capture zone" and left the shed. Papyrus went back to the outskirts of town, just in case the human was somehow able to escape, even though it was "impossible." Sometimes I wondered if he made the bars so wide on purpose, just so he would have a chance to see humans.

I told him I would go to back to my station. I didn't tell him _which_ station, though, or _when_ I'd go back. I figured I should stick around for the inevitable battle. Out of sight, of course. Frisk was angry at someone, and if it was Papyrus… I didn't think it was, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eyesocket on the both of them, for now.

Everything was fun and games 'til someone turned to dust, as they say.

* * *

"Mmmnnnmmgh…" I opened one eye. There was a small amount of light coming from something warm, but I closed it again. It felt like I hit my head again, and I was trying to remember what I'd been doing. It took a while but I finally recalled that I'd been fighting Papyrus. My foot came down on a patch of ice, making me slip, and after that…

I must have knocked myself out. I finally opened my eyes to find a new contraption warming the space around it, keeping _me_ warm. I also had a blanket thrown over me, which I thought was nice of Papyrus to do. Then I saw the little dog bed, the bowl filled with dog food and a dog toy. I had to wonder if he was trying to insinuate something, or if there was some joke I was unaware of.

I read the note from Papyrus calling these the "guest accomodations", then inspected the device that was so warm. It was a metal box with wires coiled within. The coils were red and hot, and something was blowing the heated air out of the box and into the space around. I was worried about it being a fire hazard, so I figured out how to shut it off and folded the blanket. There were bars in this place, but they were clearly built by Papyrus so it was easy enough to leave.

It turned out I had been in the locked shed next to the locked house. I went back to the foggy road and faced Papyrus again. He turned my soul blue straight away, and I did much better at dodging this time. My HP had been restored while I rested, so if I slipped again I shouldn't be knocked out.

I needn't have worried. By the last attack I was perfectly fine and didn't slip. Papyrus was looking a little worse for wear, huffing and puffing and… sweating? I wondered how that worked, but there were more important things to focus on when Papyrus began to speak, his breathing slightly labored.

"WELL…! IT'S CLEAR… YOU CAN'T… DEFEAT ME! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." I thought it was the other way around, but if it made him feel better about not being able to capture me he could think whatever he wanted. So I spared him one last time, and the fight finally ended.

Papyrus was forlorn. Aloud, he lamented. "NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… THEY'LL NEVER LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD, AND MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

I could sympathize. On the surface it had been hard for me to make friends. There had been nobody I could share my interests with, nobody to just talk to. I knew what loneliness was like when there was nothing but the dark to surround yourself with. It… wasn't fun.

"We could be friends, Papyrus."

He was surprised by the offer. "REALLY!? YOU'D BE FRIENDS WITH ME?" I nodded and he beamed. "WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE ON OUR FIRST DATE AND I'M ALREADY IN THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW ALL I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND FIGHT THEM? YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME MUCH, HUMAN." I realized that I hadn't given him my name yet, so I introduced myself.

"FRISK IS YOUR NAME? VERY WELL, HUMAN FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEREBY GRANT YOU PASSAGE TO WATERFALL!" He also gave me directions to the surface, which basically amounted to "keep going forward and through the capital." He told me about the barrier trapping the monsters, and how someone with a powerful soul like mine could pass through it, which was why the king wanted me. He needed my soul so monsterkind could return to the surface.

When he started to describe what the king was like, I wasn't expecting Papyrus to call him a "big, fuzzy pushover." He was apparently a nice person, beloved by his people, and asking politely would be all it'd take for him to let me see the barrier. "Mr. Dreemurr" would even guide me there, himself. I almost told Papyrus I wasn't interested in seeing it, that I only wanted to talk to whoever Asgore was, but I didn't. Maybe it'd be better if everyone thought I was trying to leave. Maybe it wouldn't, but it could save me the trouble of explaining why I left the best home I'd ever had for a possibly quixotic quest to talk to someone that was going to try and kill me.

Papyrus had said everything he'd wanted to say. He went home to be a "cool friend," and invited me to come over for the "date" whenever I wanted to. In all the kerfuffle, I'd forgotten to ask what a date was, or what he'd meant by "friend zone." I'd only flirted with him because that was the only Act I could choose from besides performing a Check or insulting him. I guess I was hoping he'd go easier on me.

I walked down the road, the fog lifting as I got closer to the next area of the Underground. The change in temperature was noticeable, and the sound of rushing water filled the air. I wondered what new and exciting things awaited me.


	5. Chapter Five: Dating Start!

**Author's Note:** *blinks* You made it all the way here? omg Thank you! If you've made it through this much of my nonsense, you must really want to see what happens. XwX I can only hope I don't disappoint you... *worries* Still, I hope you enjoy this quality time with the skelebros. ^w^

 **Chapter Five: Dating Start!**

Almost immediately upon entering the cavern I came across a sentry station being manned by Sans. There were other monsters present, including the armless monster kid I had met in Snowdin. He had a strange manner of speaking but was otherwise just a typical, rambunctious kid who wanted to sneak away from home and see Undyne. There was also something called an echo flower, a faintly glowing, blue flower that repeated whatever it had heard last. Once I was done sketching the flower, I greeted Sans.

"Hello, Sans! I thought your station was back in the forest?"

He grinned. "what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?" His expression was sly as he said, "fortunately, that means twice the number of legally-required breaks. i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?" Even though I had just come from town, I realized it had been a while since I'd eaten. So I agreed, and Sans pretended to sigh in resignation. "well, if you insist, i can pry myself away from my work…" He stepped out from behind his counter and went further into the cavern, away from Snowdin Town.

I was a little baffled. "Isn't that the wrong way?"

He grinned at me. "it's fine. i know a shortcut." So I followed him into the gloom, and all of a sudden we were walking through the door at Grillby's! He said to me "fast shortcut, huh?" before greeting the other patrons of the establishment. He was well-received.

The fish monster at the bar said, "Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?"

Sans shook his head. "nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinkin' of brunch." Everybody laughed, even me.

We made our way to the bar. I tried to get comfy on one of the stools when a rude sound erupted from it, just like the one from the practical joke Sans had pulled on me when we first met. I pulled what looked like an air-filled bladder with a small neck on it out from under the seat and asked Sans to explain. He was having a hard time keeping his expression level.

"whoops, forgot to warn you. sometimes weirdos like to leave whoopee cushions on the seats in here." He did nothing to convince me of his innocence. My expression must have given away my doubts, because all he did was chuckle.

I finally took my seat, kicking the whoopee cushion out of the way and where it couldn't cause any more trouble. Grillby handed us menus and Sans a small, empty glass. There were French fries, which I hadn't eaten in a long time, so I asked for those. Sans ordered the same, and Grillby bustled off into the back, presumably to prepare them.

Sans pulled a jar of pickle spears that were sitting on the counter closer to himself. He offered me one, saying, "grillby makes the best pickles in the Underground. trust me!" So I took a spear from the jar. Before I could take a bite I noticed Sans pouring some of the brine into his shot glass. He tossed it back the way my… the way someone I knew drank whiskey. "ahhh, that's the stuff." He noticed me staring, then said, "what? if you tried that pickle, you'd wanna do the same!" So I finally took a bite, and _understood_. Seeing my blissful expression, he asked me if he should ask Grillby for a shot glass of my own. I shook my head because I wasn't prepared to go that far. He chuckled with a wink. "heh, more for me." He poured more brine into his glass, sipping it this time, making it last. As I finished my pickle he asked me what I thought of his brother. I had to think about it, before using one of Papyrus' own words.

"I think he's 'cool', as long as that means something nice."

Sans nodded. "sure does. and of course he's cool! you would be too, if you wore that outfit every day."

With all the puzzles and battles behind me, I could really recall how he was dressed. Back-and-breastplate chest armor and shoulder guards went over a short-sleeved chainmail shirt that only covered the upper half of his torso. His long-sleeved shirt and trousers were somehow fitted to his bones, and he was wearing something I think was called a codpiece. The trousers were tucked into calf-high boots and were reinforced with leather patches over the knees. He also had a forest green scarf, the ends of which would flap like a pair of tails behind him when he ran or posed dramatically. It had the look of a well made, yet well worn, outfit.

"Why is the chainmail shirt so short?" I asked. "Shouldn't it go all the way down to his hips?"

Sans shrugged. "it used to be that long, but all the links below where he has it now were too rusted to salvage. he showed me, when he first found that thing. trust me, there was no saving them. that was what made him dream up the rest of his outfit, or his 'battle body', as he likes to call it."

Before I could ask more questions our food came out, piping hot and smelling delicious. While I dug in, Sans continued to talk, not even touching his food.

"well, whatever you think of him, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard." He told me a story of how, in order to ask to be allowed into the Royal Guard, he went to the head of the Royal Guard's house in the middle of the night and _stayed_ there even when the door was shut in his face! In the morning, seeing his dedication, she decided to train him as a warrior. It was nice to learn more about Papyrus, but that wasn't all Sans wanted to talk to me about.

"oh, yeah. there was something i wanted to ask you." Suddenly, the lights all around the two of us dimmed. Grillby had gone back to cleaning mugs after serving our food, but he'd been suspended in mid-action. Even the flames that made up his head and face were locked in time! Before I could ask Sans what was going on, he spoke. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

A little white, morphing face surrounded by six golden-yellow petals filled my mind, as did the demented laughter echoing off the walls. I swallowed my mouthful of fries before answering. "Yes, yes I have."

"so, you know all about it. the echo flower." That hadn't been what I was thinking of, but I realized he wouldn't know that. "they're all over the marsh. say something to 'em, and they'll repeat it, over and over…"

"I know. What about it?"

His expression was the most serious one I'd ever seen on him. "papyrus told me something interesting the other day. how, when nobody else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery, advice, encouragement… predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. so… keep an eye out for me, okay?" When I nodded he thanked me, but my throat felt tight. Was it Flowey, after all…?

The lights came back on and Grillby continued to clean his mug. Sans poured the last of his brine shot through his teeth then pushed himself away from the bar, his food still untouched as he said, "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let you pull me away from work for so long!" He stood and turned to leave, then turned back. "oh, by the way… i'm flat broke. could you foot the bill? it's only 10,000g."

 _*TEN THOU-!_ My brain stuttered and my jaw dropped in spite of myself. _*I don't think my coin pouch can even_ hold _that much money! How does he expect me to-!_

He was laughing. "i'm just kidding! hey, grillby, just put it on my tab." I thought I heard Grillby sigh, but he nodded anyway. Sans walked to the door, but hesitated and turned back. "by the way…" He looked like he had something to say, something serious, but then he just smiled again and said, "i was gonna ask you somethin', but i forgot it. see ya 'round, kiddo." I had the feeling he was lying, but he was gone before I could call him on it.

I turned back to my food, only to find my plate was empty. I pouted for a moment, then pulled San's plate toward me and started on those. They were a little cold, but still delicious. When I finished I asked Grillby if the food actually cost that much. He was a very soft-spoken person, so much so I had a hard time understanding him. But the bird lady in the seat near mine translated for him, telling me he said not to worry about it. That Sans would pay for it… one day. I felt bad, but when I tried to insist I pay for my meal he just shook his head, then patted mine. His hand felt just like the fire in Mother's fireplace...

I thanked Grillby and left the pub. I was going to go back to Waterfall, but as I passed by the locked house I saw Papyrus standing out in front of it. I greeted him, and he returned it.

"GREETINGS, HUMAN FRISK! HAVE YOU COME TO GO ON OUR DATE?" I had to consider it for a moment. I still had no idea what a "date" was, but I didn't want to disappoint Papyrus if he was expecting me to visit him for a while. So I said I was here for the date.

"I SEE… YOU MUST BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS… I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL, A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!" He lead me past the library, then we made it almost to Grillby's before he turned us around and went back to the house. He unlocked the door and we went in. He invited me to look around, so I did.

There was a rock on a table who was Sans' pet, according to Papyrus. He'd taken it upon himself to feed it, since his brother was always forgetting. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but after meeting talking rocks here in Snowdin and back in the Ruins, who was to say a rock couldn't be a pet? I gave it a few pats before moving on.

I went into the kitchen. Papyrus called the icebox his "food museum", holding his culinary artwork. One half was filled with mason jars full of spaghetti. The other side only had a bag declaring the contents to be "popato chisps", which was empty. When I tried to inspect the sink atop a very tall counter, Papyrus said he'd increased the height so he could store more bones under it. When I opened the cabinet door all we found was the little white dog that had stolen his special attack earlier, munching on yet another bone! Papyrus was incensed.

"CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" We chased it out of the kitchen and we both tried to dive on its back, but the dog just slipped between the two of us and we knocked our heads together. As we both fell to the floor I heard a familiar laugh. When I looked up I saw Sans upstairs, looking over a railing and down at us. He was holding a trombone. He raised the instrument to his teeth, somehow managing to play three descending notes that captured the humiliation of our failure perfectly. His job done, he turned away with a self-satisfied grin. I heard a door closing while Papyrus yelled at him.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

Papyrus helped me up off the floor, and I continued looking around. There was a strange contraption against the wall next to the kitchen. When I asked what it was, Papyrus told me it was something called a crysto-vision set. Monsters could watch "CV shows" broadcast throughout the Underground on its glass screen. It sounded as though it worked like one of the "television" things my grandfather used to talk about. Papyrus said we could watch it together, and invited me to sit on the couch while he went to turn it on. The couch jangled underneath me, and when I looked under the cushions I found some loose change. Papyrus told me I could keep it, since I found it. When the CV set came on, all it had was a number of vertical bars in a variety of bright colors. Along the bottom of the screen in a black field it said "Stay tuned for a new program! -MTT".

I blinked. _*That's it?_ I looked at Papyrus, who seemed embarrassed.

"UM… IT'S … JUST A BAD EPISODE, TODAY. TRY NOT TO JUDGE IT, OR ME, BY THIS ONE EXAMPLE!" He turned the CV set off.

On an end table next to the couch was a book of jokes, so I opened it to read. But instead of finding puns I found another book tucked inside about quantum physics. Interested, I opened it… only to find a joke book. Inside that was another quantum physics book…

I closed all the books and set it back on its table.

Up the stairs there were two closed doors. The one in front of me had a plaque declaring it a "No Pun Zone!", so I assumed it to be Papyrus' room. The other door had some strange, multi-colored lights shining out from under it, and was locked. I was told it was Sans' room, and even though I knew he had to have ducked in there, he didn't answer when I knocked. Perhaps he had taken a "shortcut" out? Or was just too lazy to answer the door. After admiring a painting of a bone I went into Papyrus' room.

I tried not to feel nervous. I'd never been in another person's bedroom before, much less a boy's. …a man's? I didn't know how old Papyrus was, but there was no denying he was male. But he didn't seem like the type to do anything inappropriate. I hoped.

In order to take my mind off my worries I looked around. Papyrus had a rug on the floor that had a flame pattern all around the edge. He said looking at it always made his feet feel warmer. The footboard of his bed had an intricate carving of a horse on it, and he said he would like to own a horse if he ever got to live on the surface.

"I WOULD RIDE ACROSS THE OPEN PLAINS WITH THE SUN ON MY SKIN, AND THE WIND IN MY HAIR! BUT THAT'S JUST A DREAM, SO I STRADDLE THE SADDLE WHILE I SLUMBER!"

A table against the wall had many small statues placed upon it. Papyrus called them his "action figures", and used them for "envisioning theoretical battle scenarios." I had to wonder if he just played with them, like I'd seen boys play with tin soldiers.

He had a Jolly Roger flag nailed to his wall. He said his friend Undyne had found it, and theorized that humans were descended from skeletons. I had to wonder if this was the same Undyne I'd heard people talking about around town. The head of the Royal Guard…

In the corner was a desk with yet another new contraption that Papyrus called his "crystoputer". Apparently it was like a cross between the CV set and the c-phone, letting people connect to one another through a screen and a board of buttons labeled with numbers and letters. Next to the button board was an oblong shape connected to the crystoputer with a cord. It reminded me of contraptions I'd read about that existed before The Blackout called a "computer", a "keyboard" and a "mouse". However, I had never seen such things for myself.

He sat in a chair before the desk and showed me his "social network page," using the keyboard to type words onto the screen and the mouse to move an arrow on the screen and manipulate certain icons. He boasted that he was only eight people away from a double-digit "follower count." On the screen, I could see that he had only two. He also bemoaned the fact that a "troll" had besieged his account, barraging him with bad puns. I wondered if trolls, like from the fairy tales, lived down here. If so, they didn't seem very nice. When I asked him how the crystoputer was made and how it worked, he said he didn't know the technical details. It was another mystery I'd have to leave, for now.

Next to the crystoputer was a bookshelf packed with books. They were mostly reference materials for advanced puzzle construction, but also...

" …children's books?" They looked old, and very well-read. I looked at Papyrus, who seemed embarrassed.

"YES, WELL… YOU SEE… WHEN MY BROTHER READS THEM TO ME, IT HELPS ME TO SLEEP MORE RESTFULLY."

I was surprised, but I sympathized. "Do you have nightmares, too?"

Papyrus seemed equally surprised. "YES! WELL, SORT OF…" He looked like he was considering something, then came to a decision. "HUMAN FRISK! SINCE WE ARE FRIENDS, MAY I CONFIDE IN YOU? BUT YOU _MUST_ PROMISE ME THAT WHAT I WISH TO TELL YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

I nodded firmly. "Nobody will ever hear it from me, I promise."

"THANK YOU, HUMAN FRISK." He sat on his bed and I pulled the desk chair closer so I could face him properly. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Clearly, this was difficult for him to talk about, but I waited patiently. He'd tell me when he was ready, and not a second sooner.

He started by telling me that he and his brother used to live in the capital, when they were younger. Sans used to be an apprentice alchemist, always working on one project or another with other alchemists. Then one day, while working in some place called "the core," there was an incident that sent Sans and many others to the hospital. While waiting for his brother recover, that was when it started.

It was just a feeling, but it was a strong one. Something was missing, something incredibly important. But no matter how hard he looked for where it might have gone, he couldn't find it. He was told it was just because his brother wasn't home, and for a while he believed it. But even after Sans was released from the hospital the feeling didn't go away. He was always looking toward the door, expecting someone else to come through, waiting for someone else to return home.

But nobody came. He would lay awake at night, weeping and feeling abandoned, until his brother came into his room and calmed him.

"THE ONLY THING THAT HELPED ME TO SLEEP DURING THIS TROUBLED TIME WERE THE BEDTIME STORIES." He finally smiled for the first time in a while. "THEY REMINDED ME THAT I WILL NEVER BE TRULY ALONE, SO LONG AS I HAVE MY BROTHER!" He blushed a little bit. "THESE DAYS, IT'S JUST SOMETHING OF A TRADITION FOR US! ALTHOUGH IT'S SOMEWHAT EMBARRASSING TO ADMIT."

I couldn't help but smile. "It's nice, how you two are so close."

"I THINK IT IS, AS WELL! I JUST WISH HE'D LOOK AFTER HIMSELF A LITTLE BETTER… I KNOW I SCOLD HIM A LOT, BUT I JUST WORRY. WHATEVER WOULD THAT LAZYBONES DO WITHOUT ME?"

"Hopefully, you two will never have to find out." Papyrus agreed. With the room fully inspected I realized that I hadn't gotten a good sketch of him in my journal, yet. When I asked if he would pose for a portrait he was more than happy to oblige, striking his dramatic pose for me while I sat in the chair and logged him. When I showed him what I'd drawn, he seemed pleased.

Once I was done we moved to the middle of the room and started our date. Oddly enough, it was not unlike a fight, with our surroundings darkening and my soul floating in front of me. But Papyrus proved it to be very different.

He had borrowed a book of dating guidelines from the library, promising we'd have a "great time." For step one, he had me bring up the "dating interaction display", which surrounded us in a manner different from a normal fight. Papyrus said he felt informed, but I was just confused by all the unnecessary and useless information. I didn't understand what was going on, and I _still_ didn't know what this date was supposed to be!

For step two, he "asked me out" by saying he'd go out with me. I accepted, even though I thought were already on the date. It seemed a little superfluous, but since I didn't know what was going on I just went along with it. Papyrus still seemed surprised, and even blushed as he went "WOWIE!" Step three was "put on nice clothes, to show you care."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. The display emptied, and the tension was rising. " … WAIT A SECOND. THAT BANDANNA… YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! EARLIER TODAY, AS WELL!" He blushed again. "NO… COULD IT BE? YOU WERE PLANNING TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?" I hadn't, but I didn't want to disappoint him so I said "yes." His shocked face priceless. _*This is starting to get interesting…_

"NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU'RE FAR BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM!" The dating display emptied, and a blue bar saying "Dating Power" appeared. It filled halfway before stopping. He was sweating and off-balance, but soon countered.

"NYEH… NYEH HEH HEH! YOU HAVEN'T BESTED ME YET, HUMAN FRISK! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! FOR YOU SEE I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING! IN FACT, I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL' CLOTHES UNDER MY REGULAR CLOTHES, IN THE EVENT THAT SOMEONE MAY ASK ME OUT! BEHOLD!" He spun in a circle, faster and faster, the tails of his scarf whipping behind him until all I saw was a forest green tornado. When he stopped his outfit was completely different! My jaw dropped.

"WELL, HUMAN FRISK? WHAT DO YOU THINK? UNDYNE FOUND THIS THE SAME DAY AS THAT FLAG!"

I clapped my hands together. "I love it! You look just like a pirate captain from an illustrated novel!"

He was blushing again. "A GENUINE COMPLIMENT…!?" My Dating Power rose again, nearly filling the bar completely, but not quite. Then fell a little as Papyrus spoke again. "NO… BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF MY OUTFIT, YOUR STATEMENT IS INVALID! WE CAN PROCEED NO FURTHER UNTIL YOU FIND THAT SECRET!"

I held his hand to try and admire the embroidery on the cuff of his sleeve, but he thought I was doing it just to make him tell me the secret. He turned his blushing face away from me in order to resist the temptation. I let go of his hand and pointed to his hat.

"MY HAT…?" He turned back to face me and I nodded. "MY HAT! W-WELL, THEN, YOU'VE FOUND MY SECRET!" He whipped it off with a flourish, revealing a wrapped box on his head. "IT'S A PRESENT! F-FOR YOU!" He bowed, the gift falling off his head and landing in my hands. When I opened it, it was a plate of spaghetti. But not just any plain old pasta…

"THIS IS AN ARTISAN'S WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK, THEN COOKED BY MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! HUMAN FRISK, IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" I wound up a small bite on the fork that came with the spaghetti and ate it. My face reflexively scrunched up. The taste was… indescribable. Papyrus, at least, seemed pleased.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING, AND BY EXTENSION ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!" He let out a cry as my Dating Power broke the boundaries of its bar, and the date ended.

"I SEE NOW, HUMAN FRISK. IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID WAS ALL FOR MY SAKE." While he was right about everything being for his sake I wasn't in love with anyone, but I didn't want to tell him that. "HUMAN FRISK, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO, SO I MUST TELL YOU MY TRUE FEELINGS."

Silence. Papyrus was hesitating, breaking out into a bit of a sweat and pulling on his collar, asking if it was hot in the room. He looked worried about something, but I said nothing, trying to smile encouragingly. I was genuinely interested in hearing what he thought about me.

He finally let out a deep sigh, and looked regretful. "I'M SORRY. I SIMPLY CANNOT FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU. I TRIED VERY HARD TO, TRULY! I THOUGHT THAT, SINCE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME, I HAD TO TAKE OUT ON A DATE. I THOUGHT PERHAPS FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH, AND THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! HOWEVER… I HAVE FAILED. ALL I HAVE DONE IS DRAW YOU DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME WHILE I FEEL THE SAME AS I EVER DID." He covered his eyes with one hand while the other went over his chest. He lamented like someone from a melodrama, throwing his head back and shouting it to the sky. "WOE IS ME! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND? WHY COULD I NOT CONTROL MY OWN CHARISMA? THEN, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SPARED FROM THE PRISON OF YOUR PASSION!"

It was hard not to laugh. It really was. When I was sure I had my expression and voice under control, I just smiled and said, "It's alright, Papyrus, I understand. Thank you for the date. I had fun!"

He smiled. "AS DID I! I JUST WISH I HADN'T… FAILED…" His smiled faded into a frown, which then morphed into a look of determination. "NO! THIS IS WRONG! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I CANNOT FAIL, NOR LEAVE YOU BEREFT OF LOVE! HUMAN FRISK, I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TROUBLED TIMES! I WILL REMAIN YOUR COOL FRIEND AND PRETEND THIS DATE NEVER HAPPENED. YOU ARE VERY GREAT, AND LOSING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WOULD BE TRAGIC. BUT I WILL HELP YOU TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH! I CANNOT GUARANTEE THEY'LL BE AS GREAT AS ME, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THEY'LL AT LEAST BE SECOND BEST!" He laughed, and I finally let myself laugh, too.

"Thank you, Papyrus! That means a lot to me. You're a good friend."

"I KNOW! OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET, HERE IS MY C-PHONE NUMBER. FEEL FREE TO CALL ME ANY TIME! PLATONICALLY, OF COURSE."

And so that was it. I left Papyrus' room so he could change back into his regular clothes. I tried knocking on Sans' door again, to see if he'd heard any of what had happened and see what he thought. But there was still no answer.

 _*That's a shame. I wanted to know if he thought that was funny, too. And I still don't know what that date was supposed to accomplish…_


	6. Chapter Six: Quiet Water

**Chapter Six: Quiet Water**

I walked back to Waterfall. Beyond the sentry station was, wonder of wonders, a waterfall (I was fairly certain the king had named all the important places in the Underground). Rocks would flow down and be carried into a deep, black abyss far below. There were some wood stairs so I took them down, all the while wishing there was a handrail or banister. The dark was unnerving me, again, and my knees were trying to wobble. I kept telling myself there was no one here to hurt me, except for the random monsters I would encounter. I could handle them.

All I found on the pier down below was an echo flower, repeating someone saying that they'd seen something behind the waterfall. Peering into the mist, I did indeed find another glass eyeball. When I went back upstairs I decided to check that waterfall for anything, and was rewarded with a secret cave! For some reason it had a tutu inside of it. It reminded me of a picture book I'd read about a ballet troupe. I remembered thinking the gossamer garments the women wore to be ever so elegant! I carefully folded it and put it in my pack. I would have worn it, but I'd only just gotten the bandanna and wanted to see how I fared against the monsters before changing.

On the other side of the water, I came across a field of long grass. When I tried to walk closer to it, I heard voices from the cliff up above me.

"H-HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT!" I flattened myself against the wall of the cliff, hoping they hadn't seen me. I could barely hear Papyrus speaking over the pounding of my own heart. "UHHH… REGARDING THE HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…" Papyrus paused, and I could just barely make out another voice. "HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? B-BUT OF COURSE! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY, AND EVEN SENT THEM TO MY CAPTURE ZONE! BUT T-THEY… I AM AFRAID THEY ESCAPED. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END… I FAILED. I'M SORRY." Undyne spoke again, but I couldn't hear it. Papyrus certainly did, though. "W-WHAT? _YOU_ WILL TAKE THEIR SOUL TO THE KING? BUT UNDYNE, YOU D-DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! BECAUSE… BECAUSE-!" Even though I couldn't hear what Undyne said, I could tell it was said sharply, with authority. I mentally begged Papyrus to back down. He didn't deserve to be hurt just because he was trying to help me…

"… I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." I could hear his footfalls leaving, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I sidled along the cliff wall, hoping the shadows would hide me. Unfortunately, when I reached the grass it rustled loudly. I heard clanking footsteps coming closer and I dove in. I prayed she wouldn't see me.

I dared to look up at the one who may be my executioner. Undyne was covered head to toe in plate armor, gleaming in the half-light. The helmet that obscured her face was reminiscent of a dragon, to my eyes. I could see her right eye gleaming yellow out through the vision slit and the long, red tail of some sort of hair flowing from the top. She raised her left hand and a blue spear made of magic appeared. She held it, ready to throw, and looked for her target.

She saw me. Her eye locked right on to me and my heart sank. I couldn't tear my eyes away, even as the rest of my body trembled. The sheer force of her presence made it so hard to breathe! At least the face of Death was more impressive than ugly, this time…

She looked away from me, at the grass, then dismissed the spear and stepped away from the cliff's edge. Her presence faded and I could breathe again. I laid on my belly in the grass for a while, allowing the tremors rocking my body fade. When I could move again I rustled my way through the grass and came out the other side. Before I'd gone a few steps away the armless monster kid jumped out, dancing in place. I didn't even realize he had followed me here! He was gushing with excitement.

"Yo, did you see her staring _right at you?_ AWESOME! I'm _so_ jealous!" He ran off, tripping onto his face while he did. Before I could offer to help him up he pulled himself off the ground, continuing his dash deeper into the cavern.

I advanced, as well. I came across a curious plant called a "bridge flower", which let me build a bridge atop the water as long as four were in a row. I built one to the door I could see, but before going through I wanted to investigate the rest of the room. With another bridge I found a secret room which had a bench. An echo flower grew beside it, and it kept saying, "I just wasn't ready for the responsibility." When I looked under the bench I found a poor Abandoned Quiche. I gave it a new home in my hip pack.

Onward. I received a call from Papyrus, and he asked me to describe what I was wearing "for a friend." He said she had seen me wearing a bandanna, and I figured Undyne was making him confirm her suspicions. I told him I was still wearing the bandanna, and he was pleased. He even said "wink wink" over the phone. Once the call ended, I changed my equipment to the Old Tutu. Monsters certainly had a hard time telling I was a human, for some reason... Most, anyway. Mother and Sans didn't seem to have that trouble. Why Mother did was obvious, since she clearly had set herself up in the Ruins to help fallen humans, but Sans was a bit of a mystery. One of the many surrounding him, it would seem.

I came across a "wishing room", a darkened place where stones in the ceiling above sparkled like stars. All around me the echo flowers spoke in their soft voices, repeating people wishing to see _real_ stars, one day. Expressing faith in their king that he would free them, soon. Trying to convince themselves that so many monsters wishing for the same thing couldn't be wrong… I couldn't find a way forward so I looked through a telescope, up to the shining stones. As I did I found a hint, and found a hidden door in the wall.

I was walking on a pier, over the water. On the walls were faintly luminescent plaques with old writing, but I could just barely read them. They spoke of the war between Humans and Monsters. About how human bodies, and especially their SOULs, were incredibly strong. How it'd take the SOUL of nearly every monster in the Underground to match one human's. But that strength was also a weakness, because a human's SOUL could persist after death, unlike a monster's. If a monster defeated a human, they could take the human's SOUL for themselves and become a beast with unfathomable power. On the last plaque, there was a drawing of a strange creature. Warped, misshapen and unsettling…

At the end of the pier was a small raft tied to a post. With no other way forward I stepped on and cast off, flowing with the water to another pier. When I landed I could no longer see where I had come from, because it was completely shrouded in darkness. I continued along the pier, seeing some pillars across the water and to my left. I thought I saw ground behind them, but I couldn't be sure. My footsteps echoed on the boards as I walked on the winding, uneven pier.

Spears made of magic fell from the sky, stabbing the planks right in front of me! In my haste to dodge them I fell onto my buttocks. My eyes darted to my left in time to see Undyne's eye gleam. She held up her hand and spears formed in the air above the pier, all pointed at _me!_

I got off my backside and ran for my life. The spears clove the air, going _thunk!_ into the wood at my heels or rushing past me before disappearing. The pier was snaking left and right, making it hard to run. The gaps were too wide to jump across, but I was too busy ducking and weaving to try jumping, anyway. Whenever a spear clipped me I'd enter a fight-like field, trapping me with dozens more spears falling upon me. They tore my clothing and skin, and were slowly shredding my soul. I was dodging as many as I could, but my HP was draining fast and I didn't have the time to try and eat anything to bring it back up. I saw more tall grass in the distance, but before I could reach it I tripped and almost smashed my face into the boards. A spear went through my back and chest, pinning me to the pier.

This one didn't disappear. It was green, turning my body and soul green the same way Papyrus' magic had made me blue! This time I was rendered mostly immobile. Somehow I could still breathe, even though I'd been impaled, but when Undyne jumped over to where I was I figured I wouldn't have to worry about breathing for much longer…

 _*Is this how it's going to end?_ Her footsteps clanked as she drew near…

 _*Am I really going to die in this place?_ She stopped at my feet, looking me in the eye…

 _*Am I really going to just sit here and accept this?_ She summoned a spear to her hand. I tried to struggle, but all I managed to do was amuse Undyne.

"Fuhuhu! Where was all this spunk earlier, you coward?"

I bared my teeth. "Coward!? HA! Says the woman about to kill a defenseless _child_ pinned like a bug to a board!"

I heard her growl. "I'm showing you MERCY, punk! At least I can guarantee a quick death, instead of letting you drag your sorry, beaten-to-a-pulp self all the way to the castle!"

I growled back. "If this is your idea of 'mercy', I'd hate to see what you consider cruel!" The parts of my body furthest away from the spear could be moved, so I aimed the heel of my boot for her shin. All it did was clang. She didn't even budge.

She growled even louder and walked to stand beside me. She took her spear in both hands and aimed it right for my soul. I looked her straight in the eye as she stabbed it down and claimed the very last of my HP. I was at zero, and I could feel my soul shatter…

Dark, darker, yet darker… Death was silent. It was neither hot, nor cold. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. _*Is this the end? No, it can't be. I still have so far left to go! There's still too much I have to do, so many things to learn… I can't let it end here! I don't WANT it to end here! Mother, I'm so sorry… Mother…!_

A voice from the dark. "You cannot give up just yet. **Frisk**! Stay determined…" I didn't recognize the voice, or know why he knew my name but… it didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered but getting out of this darkness! I wanted to continue my journey! From the very depths of my scattered soul I shouted "I want to _LIVE!"_

A star was shining before my eyes… I reached for it…

I gasped. Breathing heavily, I stood next to a save point, the one near the patch of grass Undyne refused to kill me in. My hand was still hovering over the star, so I stepped back.

I was confused. Didn't I just die? I patted my chest and there were no spears. My clothes were intact, as was my soul and my health was exactly as it had been when I saved. The bandanna was tied around my arm, again, even though distinctly remembered having swapped it for the tutu after Papyrus had called… And when I looked in my hip pack, the Abandoned Quiche was missing, as though I'd never found it.

When I went back to the bridge flower room there was no path forward. I completed the puzzle and Papyrus called me, asking me what I was wearing again. When I asked him if he had already called, he said this was the first time he'd ever called my phone, and he only found it by dialing every number sequentially until he found mine. Just like before. My confusion redoubled.

I went back to the hidden bench and the quiche was right where wasn't supposed to be. I sat on the bench to contemplate.

 _*What the devil just happened to me?_

* * *

I was at my Waterfall station when I got the text from Alphys. She said to come to her lab ASAP, and that an anomaly had occurred. I wasted no time taking a shortcut to her doorstep.

Anomalies used to happen left, right and center, but there hadn't been one in a while. The break had been nice, but I had to wonder what was up for it to happen, now.

I still had my old clearances from back in the day, and my code for the Lab's door still worked. I let myself in, pausing for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I made my way to the room I needed through memory alone. I'd made this trip too many times to ever forget… Alphys was already there, wearing a pensive expression and wringing her hands. Her claws clacked together as she stared into the crystal ball that monitored the space and time of our world.

Heh, "monitored." We used that word _very_ loosely. With our current understanding of "space and time", the best we could do was to watch the ripples blossom as the fabric of our existence was somehow shifted by… something. We never could find out what (or maybe _who_ ) was doing it, much less _why_ it happened.

She finally noticed me, and waved me over. "S-S-Sans! Quick! Y-you need to see this!"

I stood next to her and looked into the ball. If I had to describe it to a layman, I'd say it was a globe as tall as me that was full of glowing, multi-colored water that was always moving. When an anomaly happened ripples would appear. Some bigger than others, lasting longer or shorter… Sometimes, patches of the water would fade in color and grow still, even while the rest moved like normal.

But that wasn't what was happening, right now. Right now some _huge_ ripples were bouncing off the walls of the globe, affecting everything. Nothing new had faded, yet, but the _size_ of them! Something like this had never happened before, and I was beyond shocked.

"al, what the hell is going on?"

Alphys shook her head. "I-I… I w-wish I knew!" She started fretting. "One minute, I'm monitoring the human. They l-left the bridge flower room and I knew I wouldn't see them for a while, so I-I wanted to get a snack. I come to check the globe, out of habit, and THIS was happening!" She waved her hands helplessly at the globe. I couldn't blame her for being confused. She couldn't remember the anomalies as they happened like I could, and even then it wasn't like I could remember _all_ of them. Just the more… notable ones. Alphys stilled, looking like she was trying to think. I was, too, and as I pondered, there was one possibility…

"d'you think it could be something involving the human kid?"

She seemed shocked by the suggestion. "But what could they possibly do to make _this_ happen?"

I could only shrug. "honestly, i don't even know. but they're the only 'new' variable down here. and we both know how strong human souls can be. the kid we've got on our hands, right now? their SOUL is _red_ , alphys." She gulped and started wringing her hands, again.

We were once part of a two-pronged project researching the human souls. We were not only trying to understand the different traits that colored them, but also how they could persist for so long after death. Alphys was the one who found a little something called "determination" and had shared her findings with me, but I left my part of the project soon after the CORE Incident. I didn't know if Alphys kept working on it after becoming the royal alchemist, or not.

I turned back to the globe. But as I did a new ripple emerged, close to where the last one had come from and just as big. I only had time to gasp before I was sent back to my sentry station in Waterfall.

I always _hated_ that feeling! Never knowing when it was going to happen, or where I'd end up when it did. WHEN in my life I'd end up. The helplessness of not being able to stop it. Whether I would have something to remember, or just have a feeling of déjà vu and relive it in my nightmares… Some days, it was all enough to make me think "why even try?"

Today wasn't one of them. I thanked any god listening that I could use shortcuts. I didn't even bother with the door this time, just barging right into the Lab and going right to the globe. The ripples were still going at it, just like before. I ran to where Alphys had her scrying screens, hoping Frisk didn't have anything to do with this. Alphys was surprised to see me.

"S-Sans! What're you doing here!?"

"an anomaly happened, al. where's the kid?"

"Y-you mean the human? I d-don't know… Hang on!" She waved her hands over her panel, tapping keys and cycling through what the scrying eyes were showing her. We finally saw Frisk in the bridge flower room of Waterfall. I was relieved they were okay, but a little baffled by what they were doing. They were building a bridge down the river for some reason, then used it to leave the vision field of the eye.

"is there something down there, al?"

"I… don't think so. But it's not like I know every nook and cranny of the Underground, y'know." Her expression was rarely so tart, these days. It did my heart good to see.

"okay, okay! sorry i asked! i didn't mean to… **stirrup** trouble."

Her face was priceless. "Sans, no."

I was grinning. "what? it's not like you haven't heard me **kneecap** off my sentences like that before!" She put her face in her hands, groaning. Half of the reason I punned was for reactions just like that.

But all joking aside, I was worried about Frisk. I still couldn't shake the feeling the anomalies were because of them. So I spared Alphys any more puns and left the Lab before taking a shortcut back to Waterfall.

* * *

I sat on the bench, making notes in my journal. The river flowed with a soft sound, helping me to think.

 _*Note to self: swimming equals BAD IDEA._

After pondering for a while, I still hadn't figured out exactly what had happened to send me back in time. But the little star had been an important factor in it, so I saved again after putting the quiche back in my bag. I didn't bother changing into the tutu since it hadn't helped, last time.

I had returned to the winding pier. I tried swimming in the water below, hoping to stay out of her sight. I went as far as setting my hip pack and journal case atop my head, so they didn't get wet. Things seemed to go well, at first, as I carefully swam amongst the lily pads. But I must have made too many ripples, or made too big a splash, or disturbed too many lily pads… I'd done _something_ because she found me, anyway. One of her green spears got stuck in me again and I drowned.

 _*Note to self two: Drowning is_ _not fun_ _._

So I wound up back at the star again, only this time with the quiche in my bag and the flower bridge to the Wishing Room still growing. I came back to the bench to sort out my thoughts. What Flowey had said to me, when I left the Ruins, was starting to make sense…

I could see how cheating death could let you "control" the world. If you had a way to go back to a point of your choosing, like before making an important decision, you may very well affect not only yourself but those around you. But could that affect the _entire world_ … _?_ How did I even get this power, in the first place? WHEN did I get it? I was fairly certain I didn't have it back on the surface… I'd never seen the save stars before coming to the Underground, anyway. Had they always been here, or was it just because I was here…?

I didn't know. But for right now, I had a "relentless killer" to deal with. I could only hope the rest of what Flowey said wouldn't come to pass. I didn't want to stoop to her level and kill her. I wasn't even sure I _could_ kill her, even if I wanted to…

While my thoughts chased each other around and around I was drawing Undyne. The image of her raising her spear to stab down at me while I was pinned wouldn't leave my mind. Just remembering made my heart pound. Her armor shining in the light from her spear, her eye gleaming as she tensed to strike…

 _Hands in the dark. My throat is so tight! Have to breathe, have to… Have to…! I CAN'T BREATHE!_

Something brushed the back of my neck and I panicked. My teeth clenched around a scream as I swung my right hand behind me, holding my pencil like a dagger. I didn't hit anything and my journal fell out of my lap as I took to my feet, ready to defend myself. My chest heaved, and it was only then that I realized it was someone I knew. Sans was standing behind the bench, looking like he had bent his body away from my strike. His expression was apologetic, and maybe a little afraid. He had his hands raised, palms toward me. "sorry, kiddo, my bad! i shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. i didn't mean to startle you. just wanted to play a little prank, that's all."

"S-Sans…" I realized what I had almost done and felt _horrible_. "I… I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to... I didn't want…" I started to shake. I was about to cry. I felt ill. _*I almost hurt an innocent person…!_

He was very calm, which calmed me. "it's okay, kiddo, fuhgedaboudit. looks like you've been having a rough time of things." He took a seat on one side of the bench. "like i said, it's my bad for trying to be sneaky in the first place." He rested an arm over the back of the bench and used that hand to gesture to the other side. "you wanna sit down and talk about it? i'll have you know i'm a great listener, because i'm **all ears**." He held up his free hand to cup the side of his skull while he winked at his joke.

I checked the neck of my sweater and found a fake spider. It and his joke made me laugh, just a little. Even while I sat on the open side of the bench I didn't know what to say. I didn't think he'd believe me if I told him about cheating death twice in the last few minutes, and I didn't want to tell _anyone_ about why I had come to Mount Ebott in the first place. Before I could think of something he reached down to his feet where my journal had fallen, which I'd forgotten about in my panic. He asked me if he could look at it and I said he could. I figured there was no harm in it, since I already put my pencil away where it couldn't hurt anybody. He dusted it off and found the page with Undyne on it. He grimaced.

"yikes. got up close and personal, didn't she?"

"More or less. I might have exercised a little bit of creative liberty with that one." I told him about overhearing Papyrus talking with her, and how she saw me in the grass. I figured that, since it actually happened, I wasn't lying to him, and I did use the word "might". If I chose not to tell him about dying… that was just an omission. Not _really_ lying…

Sans only nodded. "i heard a rumor about that, once. she has some kind of affinity for that grass. never bends so much as a blade. i dunno why, though."

Sans flipped through the pages as I stared across the river. There was a gigantic, tree-sized luminescent mushroom, surrounded by many smaller ones. They all glowed with a pale blue color. I wondered how long they had been growing there. Were they here before monsters came to Mount Ebott? Or did monsters cultivate it, the way humans had cultivated maize through the millennia? Were they even edible, or were they simply used for illumination? Sans' laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"did you get papyrus to pose for this, or somethin'?" He had turned to Papyrus' pages of the journal. When I said he had, Sans laughed some more. "good job, kiddo! captured him perfectly." He read the various notes I'd written about Papyrus on the adjacent page, then he turned to his pages.

His sketch was a little bit rougher than Papyrus', since it was drawn from memory. But instead of notes on the adjacent page I had tried to capture as many of his expressions as I possibly could, because I found them to be fascinating. He started blushing (a pale yellow color, not pink or red), for some reason, and I started to feel nervous. Had I done something wrong?

"um, kid? hate to ask but, uh… is there a reason for all this?" He gestured at the page, still blushing.

I was confused. "Skeletons don't emote, up on the surface. If you see someone's bones - _anyone's_ bones, really- that means they're too dead to do much of anything except lay there, much less laugh or tell jokes. I'm sorry if it embarrasses you, but…" I couldn't think of a way to end my sentence, so I shrugged and looked away.

Silence fell between us. He was looking at my journal again, and I went back to staring at the mushroom tree. Talking about death had made me think of Undyne. If I didn't keep… "continuing", what would happen to my body once my soul was taken? Would she just leave it in the marsh to rot? Were there scavengers like worms and insects to eat my flesh and recycle it into the ecosystem? I wondered if…

Sans spoke again, softly. "it's easy for a monster to forget that human bodies sorta… stick around when they die. my granddad was a little kid when we were trapped here. me and papyrus were born down here, and we've never seen anyone leave more than dust and memories behind."

I felt like a heel. "I'm sorry if I was being insensitive…"

Sans only shook his head. "don't sweat it, kiddo." He smiled wryly. "humans and monsters are like the sun and the moon. there's bound to be differences!" He returned my journal to me, and I had a thought.

"I suppose we are. I'm a little **meteor** than you, for example."

It took a second, but Sans caught on. "Was that a pun? Did you **planet** , or was didja just pull it from thin air?"

Very matter-of-factly, I said, "You can't pun in a vacuum, Sans."

We stared at one another until Sans couldn't contain his laughter. I chuckled a little as he cracked up, and the echo flower was repeating him. Hearing his laughter over and over made me smile. Once he calmed down we sat in companionable silence, for a while, until Sans asked me something.

"so… what're they like?" He saw my frown of confusion and expanded upon his question. "the sun and moon. granddad used to tell us about 'em, but what're they _really_ like?"


	7. Chapter Seven: Spear of Justice

**Chapter Seven: Spear of Justice**

I don't know how long Sans and I talked, how long I answered his questions about what the surface was like. He listened to everything raptly. I'd never met anyone as curious as I was! It felt… nice. It was nice to share my knowledge with someone, even if I couldn't answer all of his questions. It took my mind off of what being killed and dying for good would be like, at least, but I knew I couldn't stay. I couldn't get to Asgore without going through Undyne, and she wasn't intent on letting me past her.

I was determined to disappoint her. "The third time's the charm," after all.

I excused myself. Sans, still sitting on the bench, bid me a laid-back farewell. I made it back to the pier but this time, before stepping out into her sight, I limbered up and prepared myself to run before she ever saw me. She might still try to block my way, but maybe if I got a running start she'd be too surprised to do it. It was worth a shot, at any rate.

I ran. I didn't like how loud my boots were on the boards, but there was no helping it. I ran past the point where Undyne always started her attack before and I heard her shout for me to stop. I didn't, naturally, and then the rain of spears began.

Now that I was calmer I noticed that the spears always made a sound when they first appeared, hung in the air for a fraction of a second then flew toward me. She couldn't change their direction once they were on their way. They were easier to dodge than I originally thought, but the trick was to stay calm. Sometimes it was best to stand in place and wait for them to fall, then ducking under them to continue running. Sometimes I had to lure them to a corner before running the way I needed to. I was still getting hit, but not nearly as much as I had the first time, and none of the spears turned green.

I made it to the long grass at the other end of the pier. Now that she wasn't above me I hoped it would hide me better. I crouched down to my knees and stilled, trying not to breathe too loudly. I heard Undyne walk closer and closer, and her armor clinked softly as I watched her raise an arm. She brought it down decisively, and I thought I heard someone squeak as she raised them above the grass. It turned out to be the monster kid, who was being held by the cheek and didn't seem to mind his predicament at _all_.

She let him down and left. Once I could no longer hear her I made for the other side of the grass, the monster kid following after me. Half of his face was rather swollen…

"Yo! Did you see that!? Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!" He shook his head at me. "Man, are you unlucky. If you'd been standing just a _little_ to the left…!" He smiled. "Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" He dashed ahead, tripping again.

I was relieved to find another save point (oddly, my clothing was mended along with the health I'd lost). The echo flower next to the mouse hole was cute, because it squeaked like the mouse living in the wall. Further on I was a little surprised to see Sans standing next to a telescope. He said he normally charged a fee to use it, but since he knew me I could use it for free. Thinking there could be another hint I took advantage of his kindness, but the telescope didn't work. All I could see was pink, no matter where I looked. When I straightened my back and looked at him he asked if I was dissatisfied, and that he'd give me a refund. It was then I noticed something was odd about the eye I'd put to the telescope. My fingertips came away covered in pink paint and Sans laughed at the face I made. I had a thought and grinned.

While he was distracted by his own laughter I pressed my finger between his brow ridges, leaving a little paint dot behind. I said, "Well, don't _you_ look tickled pink!" before dashing for the marsh. I half-expected him to chase me, but he seemed content to stay where he was. Lucky for me he was such a lazybones.

This far into the marsh the environment was very different from where I entered Waterfall. The water was shining all around, lily pads floating and cattail-like plants called "water sausages" growing. I had learned what they were called from one of Mother's books…

More little mushroom trees were growing from short, almost black grass that barely reflected the ambient luminescence. There were more echo flowers, and I heard the beginning of a passing conversation between two people. One person asking if the other had a wish to make, that second person saying they did, but it was "kind of stupid."

As I walked along, being challenged by random monsters that were far less scary than Undyne, I received another call from Papyrus. He wanted to talk about how the friend he mentioned earlier had a rather "murdery" opinion of me. But, since I was such a smart cookie, I would figure that out and change what I was wearing after such a suspicious question! That way I'd stay safe, there'd be no betrayal, he wouldn't have to lie and he could stay friends with the both of us.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I didn't think what I wore would really matter to Undyne. She had to know what I looked like, minus the bandanna, by now. I only thanked him before he hung up.

Onward. I found ancient writing continuing the story of the old war. It simply said that the power to take their SOULs is what humans feared of monsters.

I walked until I was at a crossroads. I found a sign saying an "artifact of great power" was in one direction, but I wasn't interested in power so I went down the other. I found more ancient writing, saying that the power to take a human SOUL had no counter. Humans couldn't take a monster's SOUL because it disappeared immediately upon death, and it would take incredible power to take the SOUL of a living monster.

But there was an exception. The "Boss Monster," whose SOULs were strong enough to persist after death, if only for a moment. A human could take it, but it had never happened, and it never would.

I came across an old statue being illuminated from above, somehow, with water falling upon it. There was something… forlorn about it. The structures at its feet were strangely dry, like it was protecting something. A little ways past it was a basket full of umbrellas, and a sign saying "please take one!" It was perfect, so I took one to the statue. Once it was covered by the umbrella, a music box started playing a song from the statue's feet! I listened to it while I sketched.

Back at the umbrella basket I took one and moved forward. I was grateful for the umbrella, as water was falling like rain from… somewhere. If I had to guess, I'd say it was all condensation falling from the ceiling. I met the monster kid again and we shared the umbrella. As we walked, he gushed some more about Undyne. Saying how "cool" she was, and how she never lost to anyone.

We passed by an echo flower growing a ways off the road. As though it reminded him of something, he told me a story about a project he had in school. How King "Mr. Dreemurr" brought seeds to grow and teach everyone about responsibility. He then told me he'd thought "How cool would it be to have Undyne at school! Then she'd beat up the teachers!"

I couldn't think of anything to say in response and kept walking. Then he said "Well, maybe it wouldn't be _that_ cool. She doesn't hurt the innocent, after all!" That… gave me mixed feelings about her. _I_ was innocent… but as I thought about it, from _her_ point of view, maybe I wasn't.

The "rain" stopped, but I held on to the umbrella just in case. We walked into a room where the ceiling soared above our heads with stones shining like stars up above. In the distance was the castle, illuminated by lights all over the capital. I was in awe, and even the monster kid paused to stare at it, with me.

"Yo… You ever been to the capital before?" When I told him I hadn't, he said "Me neither. I've never left Snowdin 'til today. Mom and Dad never let me do anything fun, like explore. But today's been AWESOME, hanging with you! I mean, we've already seen Undyne _twice_! I can't wait to see her again!" I could only say that it might happen sooner than he thought.

We reached the end of the road and I was able to put the umbrella away in another basket. The only way forward was up a ledge that was too high for me to reach. The monster kid had an idea, kneeling so I could step onto his shoulders for a boost up. Once up on the ledge, I thanked him and asked what he was going to do, without arms and all.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry about me! I always find a way through!" He tripped, yet again, in his haste to go and find that route.

More ancient writing lined the walls. The humans declared war and attacked suddenly, without mercy. It could hardly be called a war. The humans had been too powerful, and the monsters too weak. Not a single SOUL had been taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…

With that laying heavily on my mind, I walked until I was on a wooden structure not unlike the pier, but without water below. The posts were rooted down, down, _down_ in the stygian blackness. I could just barely see more decking below me. I walked on, only to stop when circles of light surrounded me. They suddenly became spears, rising from the deck before disappearing! I couldn't see her, but I knew Undyne had to be below me.

Her attacks were easier to dodge than last time. The spots of light telegraphed where they'd be sprung, so I could run past without worrying about not seeing it. The main problem was the maze-like layout of the deck I was running on. But as I advanced Undyne's assault became faster and faster, so I took that as a sign that I was nearing the end and she was getting desperate to stop me. Although I suppose she could have been getting angry.

I reached the end of the line. There was no way forward so I doubled back, hoping I could find another way out of here, but…

 **Clank, clank, clank, clank**

It was too late. Undyne was blocking the way. We stared at one another, me trying to catch my breath and her just being intimidating. Then, spears from above destroyed the deck! My stomach flipped as the floor gave way out from under me, and I fell into the dark…

" _It sounds like it came from over there… Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you…? Are you okay? Here, get up…_ _ **Frisk**_ _, huh? My… name… is…"_

I woke up and couldn't remember where I was. I listened to sound of rushing water until remembered. I sat up and found myself laying in another bed of golden flowers. I thought, _*How are these growing here, without any sunlight?,_ then stood. The flowers were surrounded by bits of decking that had come down with me. When I looked up, I couldn't see anything and had to wonder how far down I'd fallen.

I stepped into knee-deep water. I was surrounded by waterfalls, and I found a save point amongst heaps of old trash from the surface. Some of it would flow down and into the abyss below. As I looked for a way out, or at least forward, I passed by more heaps of trash. Sometimes I would see a brand name I recognized from before The Blackout, and even found a computer that seemed beyond repair. There was a pile of dust jackets made of plaspaper, a material that was being made right before The Blackout which was waterproof and more durable than even laminated paper, and yet still felt like paper. At least, until someone with claws tears them, like these had been. All the ones I could make out seemed to be for fantasy novels.

There was a training dummy, just like the one Mother had used to teach me how to "fight." I stared at it, thinking of introducing myself the way I had to the other, then decided not to bother. But before I could walk more than a few steps an angry voice shouted at me.

I turned back around, but found nobody. Then, the training dummy slowly turned toward me… and its eyes changed. It dove into the water and I watched its wake as it swam (?) to block my way.

"Hahaha… Too intimidated to fight me, huh!? Well, too bad! I'm a ghost that lives in a dummy. My cousin used to live in a dummy, too, until YOU CAME ALONG!" They were shaking themselves so hard cotton was flying out of their body. "When you talked to them, the things you said were so horrible, so SHOCKING it spooked them right out! UNBELIEVEABLE!" All I had done was introduce myself, so I didn't understand why that would have spooked their cousin. But that didn't matter to the ghost in this dummy. They stilled their body long enough to glare at me. "HUMAN! I'll take your SOUL right out of your body!"

The Mad Dummy picked a fight. They insinuated that I wouldn't be able to hurt them with physical attacks, since they were a ghost. But as their bullets flew at me I figured that, if I stood between the bullets and the dummy, the bullets would fly into them and they'd wind up hurting themselves. Attack after attack I kept dodging, and cotton flew all over the place. It got challenging as their attacks intensified, and they started moving around so much, but I managed. In the end, the Mad Dummy summoned a single, easy-to-dodge knife. When they missed they refused to let me go, and was laughing maniacally when "acid rain" started falling on them. That was enough to make them give up, and the fight ended. It turned out the ghost I'd met in the Ruins was the one who had saved me!

Napstablook looked forlorn, as they had last time. "…oh… I'm sorry… You guys looked like you were having fun chatting… and that other guy left as soon as I showed up…"

I shook my head. "It's fine. We were done chatting, anyway."

"…oh?... Well, ok…." Napstablook looked like they wanted to ask something, so I waited patiently until they said, "um…. My house is near here… You can come hang out, if you want…. I mean, I understand if you're busy… No pressure…"

I gave them my most encouraging smile. "That sounds lovely! I'll be there shortly."

That seemed to cheer them up, a little. "…really?... okay…. See you…." They disappeared, and I could finally get out of the water and onto solid ground.

I found myself at a very tranquil crossroads with a save point. One road was a dead-end with a little yellow bird just sitting on the ground, so I left it alone. The next road led to a house shaped like a hybrid dragon-fish leviathan ready to swallow me. Nobody was home when I knocked. The Mad Dummy was standing on a mat outside, saying this was how they earned their living.

The next road had two matching houses mirroring each other. The pink one on the right was locked, so I went into the blue one on the left. Napstablook was there, and they showed me the music they had made and was sharing with others on their crystoputer. They had an icebox, and it made me wonder what ghosts ate. It turned out to be ghost sandwiches, which Napstablook shared with me. Unfortunately, it fell through my hands and onto the floor…

After cleaning it up, they said they liked to lie on the floor and feel like garbage after a meal. It was a "Blook family tradition," they said. I accepted the invitation and laid on the floor next to them. At first it felt like just laying on the floor, but after a while something… changed. There were no thoughts, and no worries. Our planet just carried us through the cosmos, one more dust mote in the vastness of the universe… But as nice as it was, I knew I had to be going. We stood (or floated, in their case), and I thanked Napstablook for their time. They said I could visit whenever I wanted.

The road away from the save point took me to a shop run by a very, _very_ old-looking turtle monster named Gerson who had an interest in history. I saw a symbol on the wall like the one I kept seeing in the Ruins and was embroidered on Mother's tabard, a winged circle above three triangles. When I asked what it was he said it was the "Delta Rune," the symbol of the Kingdom of Monsters (it wasn't a very original name, but then Gerson said "Old King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!" and I understood.) The original meaning of the rune had been lost to time, but it was thought the triangles symbolized monsterkind, and the circle symbolized the angel. When I asked what he'd meant by "angel", he told me of a prophecy.

"The Angel, the One who Has Seen the Surface. They will return, and the Underground will go empty." Gerson said people used to think that meant the barrier would be destroyed and the monsters freed, but as of late had taken a grimmer approach to things. That they were an Angel of Death, to "free" everyone from this mortal coil. That gave me a chill.

Undyne turned out to be something of a local hero, according to Gerson. Through "grit and determination," she made her way to the top and became head of the Royal Guard. Given how different she was from the dogs that were supposedly Royal Guards, I had to wonder how hard it had to have really been.

I bought more things to heal myself with, then moved on. Ancient writing was on the wall, and it seemed like the story was nearing its end. It said the monsters surrendered, and were sealed under Mount Ebott by seven great magicians. Anything could enter through the barrier, but only a being with a powerful soul could leave. There was only one way to reverse the spell, and that was for someone to attack it with the equivalent power of seven human souls. The author expressed doubt of this ever happening, as there were no entrances or exits for humans to enter.

I passed through two rooms where I had to make my way through in near-total dark with just glowing mushrooms and crystals to light my way, for a short time. I eventually came to a room where I couldn't see anything but an echo flower ahead of me. I paused to listen to it and it spoke in a familiar, metallic echo…

" _Behind you…"_ As I turned around the room illuminated, and Undyne was there.

She spoke. "Seven human souls. With that power our king, Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. He will shatter the barrier and finally take the surface back from humanity. He'll give them the all the suffering and pain we've endured. Right now, we have six." She paused, as though to let it sink into my mind. "Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul before I tear it. From your. Body." I backed away, running into the wall next to the echo flower. Undyne summoned a spear to hold, then pointed it toward me as she advanced. She was almost upon me when the grass next to us rustled, and the monster kid jumped out between us!

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He turned to me, ecstatic. "YO! You did it! She's _right there_! Front-row seat!" He bounced his gaze between the two of us, then with a confused expression he said, "Wait, who's she fighting?" Undyne dismissed her spear and grabbed him by the cheek again, dragging him off. "H-Hey! You're not gonna tell my parents, are you?"

I sighed in relief. A path I hadn't been able to see in the dark had opened up, so I followed it. Lights danced upon the air like fireflies as I passed more echo flowers that continued the passing conversation I'd heard earlier. Someone had a wish, but would only tell if the person they were talking to didn't laugh. After a promise, the wish turned out to be to climb the mountain everyone was trapped under and look down at the world all around. Laughter rang out softly, because it turned out to be the second person's wish, too.

It was very… touching. I could understand the feeling of wanting to stand under the sky and feel the sun. To watch the moon and stars in their nightly trek. To breathe fresh air and not feel like the dark was going to grow hands and grab you by the throat…

I found more ancient writing, but it was just the prophecy Gerson had spoken of. I almost made it across a bridge when the monster kid stopped me..

"Yo! Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I gotta ask you something." He hesitated, looking very young and uncertain. "I've… never asked anyone this before but… Are you… a human?" I could only say yes, and he looked crushed. "Ha ha… I knew it! Well, I know it _now_ … Undyne said to "stay away from that human!" So, like, um… We're enemies, I guess? But I suck at that, ha ha…" He kicked at a small rock by his foot before looking back at me. "Yo, say something mean so I can hate you. Please?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

He seemed shocked. "Yo, what? I have to? Aw, man… Okay, here goes!" He cleared his throat. "Yo! I… I hate your guts!" I knew he didn't mean that, and his expression was miserable. " … Man, I'm such a turd. I'm going home." He left and tripped like he usually did, but then he fell off the side of the bridge!

Shock froze me for a second, and he was hanging on by the skin of this teeth! I heard and saw Undyne clanking onto the other end of the bridge, but I didn't care about her! I rushed to help the monster kid and pulled him up by the back of his sweater. Once his feet were back under him, he looked at me with something like awe. Undyne came closer and the monster kid put himself between us, quaking in fear. He found the courage to speak.

"Y… Y-y-yo… If… if you wanna hurt them, you're gonna have to go through me, first."

I couldn't see Undyne's expression because of the helmet, but she eventually backed off. Our sighs of relief echoed a little.

I pat him on the back. "Thank you, for that."

He turned to me. "Yo, I should be thanking _you!_ You really saved my skin there… I guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha." He smiled. "We'll just have to be friends, instead." I nodded in agreement. "Man, I _really_ have to go home now. I bet my parents are worried sick. Later!"

He dashed off with a smile, though somewhat carefully so he didn't trip again. I only then realized that we had never exchanged names.

I exited the cavern. The landscape (cavescape?) was changing again. The rocks were starting to look more igneous in nature, and a baleful red-orange glow illuminated the air. The wind was howling as I followed the road to the jagged mouth of another cave, but when I looked up Undyne was standing on the rocks above. She repeated what she'd said before, about Asgore taking my soul and becoming a god, transforming the world. Then she added something new…

"First, as is customary for those who make it this far, I'll tell you the tragic story of our people. It all started long ago…" She stopped. She looked into the distance for a moment before turning back to me.

"You know what? SCREW IT!" Her shout made take half a step back, but she wasn't done. "WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?" She let out a roar, and tore her helmet off her head, throwing it so hard onto the ground it bounced several feet in the air before clanking to a halt. Her face was finally revealed, blue scales bunched on one side of her face while she smirked. The long, red tail of her hair blew like a standard in the wind. She wore an eyepatch with the Delta Rune over her left eye, and the other glinted. She had more to say.

"YOU! You stand in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books used to make me think humans were cool. BUT YOU? You're a coward! Hiding behind a kid just so you can run! Acting like such a goody-two-shoes, on top of it!" Her voice took on a mocking tone. "Ooooh, look at me! I'm hugging and making friends with _everybody_!" She glared. "You know what would be better for everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! Your continued existence is a crime against monsterkind, because your life stands between us and freedom!"

She held a hand over her heart. "I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together. We've all been waiting our whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. Together, we can't lose! I'm going to show you just how determined monsters can be! Once you step forward, you'd better prepare to die! Fuhuhuhu!"

While she'd been yelling, a save point had appeared. I noticed that I usually saw them either right _before_ something important happened, or right _after_ something important happened. Right now, it was just the thing I needed.

I stepped forward, and Undyne seemed pleased. "This is it, then. No more running away! HERE I COME!" She jumped from her perch, spear in hand and landed only a few feet away from me. She turned her spear green and stuck it in one of my feet (which oddly neither hurt my foot or boot), then summoned two more. She shoved a spear into my hands before stepping away.

The fight began. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was being stupid. "That's so this is a fair fight! You've run from me for long enough. You need to learn to face danger, head-on, or you won't last a second! But you can't dodge while you're stuck, so use _that_ to defend yourself with. Like _this_!" She held her body a certain way, spear in her hands. "WELL? TAKE THE STANCE!" I didn't want her telling me what to do, but if she was going to give me hints on how I could survive this fight I wasn't going to complain. I copied the way she was standing as best I could. She seemed satisfied.

She gestured heroically to the sky. "For years, we've all dreamed of a happy ending. Sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!" She flipped her spear and sent spear-shaped bullets my way. I held my spear up and found that just touching the incoming bullets would make them disappear. They came at me faster and faster, until she declared the "warm-up" to be over. I only just barely managed to stop all of the bullets before the spear turning me green suddenly disappeared! The spear I was holding also disappeared, and while I was trying to figure out what happened I was hit with one last bullet before Undyne's turn ended. But my soul was no longer green…

I fled. Undyne seemed so shocked that I had the gall to try and run she was frozen for a moment. I didn't make it far, just barely past the mouth of the cave she had been standing on top of. She grabbed my by the back of my sweater and turned me around so she could grab the front. She said, "You won't get away this time!" then stabbed me in the foot with another green spear before setting me down and giving me another spear.

She had a disgusted look on her face. "Honestly, I'm doing you a favor. No human has made it past Asgore!" She smiled menacingly. "Killing you now is an act of mercy, so stop being so damned stubborn!"

 _*Just where have I heard_ that _one, before?_ But even as I struggled to negate her bullets I couldn't help but notice something. She didn't seem to remember killing me twice already, just like Papyrus couldn't remember calling me. Was I the only one retaining these memories?

Finally she dismissed the green spear and the one I was holding. I dodged the last incoming bullet and ran again. I ran over a river with the big ice cubes I'd seen in Snowdin flowing down it. I saw the beginning of a gigantic sign when Undyne caught up to me again, turning me green and giving me yet another spear.

"You've escaped for the LAST time!" Bullets flew at me, hard and fast. I was glad I bought things to heal myself with, because I needed them. Undyne held her fist in front of her and shook her head. "Alphys told me humans were determined. I see now what she meant…" At the thought of her friend, she pounded the ground with that same fist, cracking the stone. "But _I'm_ determined, too!" She drew a finger across her neck, like a knife. "Determined to end this NOW!"

By some miracle, I survived her onslaught. I could almost hear her gritting her teeth together. "RIGHT NOW!" The patterns were getting more complex, and yellow bullets that changed what direction they were coming to attack me from were being thrown into the mix. But Undyne was looking tired as she sent more waves after me, breathing heavily. I'd run out of items, and couldn't heal…

"NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I couldn't block all the bullets, and died again.

I started over from before I stepped forward. I had to make it all the way back to where I'd been, but thankfully she hadn't changed the way her spears flew at me. I made it back, and this time just barely managed to survive until my soul went back to normal.

I ran, and I saw that the sign said "Welcome to Hotland". But as I was running, I received a call. I almost answered before realizing Undyne was still on my heels, but when I looked back Undyne had stopped.

"Well, are you gonna answer that, or what? You're being rude to whoever's calling."

Bafflement, pure and simple, is all that kept me from saying something snarky. When I answered, it turned out to be Papyrus.

"HEY, WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" He hung up before I could respond. I started running before I hung up.

Undyne caught up to me again, but she didn't turn me green so I ran as soon as I could. Maybe changing the color of someone's soul took a lot of energy? She certainly looked tired enough…

It had been getting warmer as I ran, and the temperature kept rising as I saw magma down below. Up ahead was another sentry station, and none other than Sans was at the counter. He was resting his head atop his crossed arms, looking like he was asleep. But he opened his eyes just enough to wink at me as I ran past.

Relief flooded my body. I probably had a goofy smile on my face but I didn't care. I heard Undyne stop to yell at him as I kept running.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Why'd you let the human get away!?"

I heard Sans say, "welp, i would have used my net, but it's full of holes."

"NGAHHH! I'll deal with YOU later! And don't think I'm not telling Papyrus about this, either!"

I made it over a rope and plank bridge when I noticed that Undyne's clanking of steps were getting slower. I dared to look back and she was still coming after me, but looking haggard.

"Armor… so… hot… But… I can't give up…!" She stretched one hand toward me, but I stayed out of her reach. Her breathing was labored before her eye glazed over and she collapsed, unconscious. When I turned to leave I saw something that looked like the "water cooler" my parents had received as a gift from one of their salvager friends. The "hot" and "cold" functions hadn't worked, but it still dispensed water and had been an intriguing novelty when I was a child.

I looked back at Undyne, and sighed. _*I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I? Dammit._

I took one of the little paper cups from the holder and pulled the blue lever for cool water. I got as close to Undyne as I dared and poured it on her head.

She stirred and I stepped back. She stood, one hand going to her face to wipe away the moisture she found there. She looked at me, or rather at the cup still in my hand, then looked away and down at the magma that surrounded the path we stood upon.

She didn't say a word. She just turned around and left.

I took that to mean I had "won" our fight. All I could do was get a cup of water for myself and move on. Thankfully there was a save point nearby, but there were two royal guards blocking one of the crossroads so I stayed away from them. I looked up, up, _up_ at a building which had a sign calling it a "Lab." The last road I could take led to a cloaked person that could ferry me back to Snowdin and Waterfall, and presumably return me to Hotland.

I was faced with a decision. Continue onward through Hotland? Or go to the house I suspected was Undyne's and "hang out" with her, like Papyrus had suggested?

She was loud, she was a bully and a stickler for manners at the strangest of times, but… From what little I had seen of her, she at least held to her convictions. She cared about her people, her friends and her king. She honestly thought she was doing the right thing by hunting me down. And after what I had learned of monsterkind's history, getting a glimpse of how they grappled with their hopelessness, maybe it _was_ the right thing to be doing…

I wanted to help the monsters. They didn't deserve to stay down here any longer. Even if humans could be dangerous, the monsters deserved to stand under the sun, too.

But I didn't want to die.

 _*What am I supposed to do…?_


	8. Chapter Eight: Premonition

**Chapter Eight: Premonition**

I hummed to myself as I tended to the flowers in my throne room. I had a little time before the meeting, and I wanted to be sure they'd be alright while I was busy. It had the potential to be a long day, especially with _those_ three in the same room together.

Honestly, they'd all known each other since they were all baby bones! One would think they would know how get along a little better.

Satisfied, I made my way to the council chamber. I greeted staff with a smile as I passed them by, some of them even wishing me luck with my council members. Everyone knew why I didn't usually meet with them all at the same time, though they seemed more amused by it than concerned that a chunk of their government could devolve into a playground spat at any given moment.

I reached the door and took a breath. I reminded myself that these three represented the last remnants of my nobility. The so-called "ruling class" of Boss Monsters. Their families only just barely survived the war because their predecessors had all been noncombatants. I didn't save nearly as many as I would have liked, in the first place, but the fact that the three people in this chamber, and their families, existed was nothing short of a miracle.

No matter how much they made me feel like I was wrangling children, again.

I made myself smile and stepped into the room. My nobles were already in their seats, and the tension in the room was almost thick enough to slap me in the face. I somehow maintained my good cheer as I greeted them.

"Howdy, everyone! I didn't mean to make you all wait."

Dante Flat, the half-drake, half skeleton Earl of Sharpe balanced his chair on its back legs and his tail as he waved a taloned hand to me. "It's not like we were waiting long, Your Majesty."

T.N. Roman Corinthians, the Baron of Ampersand, let out a sound too elegant to be called a snort but said nothing. He only turned his head away and looked down his nasal ridge at his hand, as though looking under his non-existent fingernails for dirt.

The absent Duke of Asterisk's secretary and cousin, Lady Pristina Phantom, was here in his stead. She said nothing as well, but bowed her head to me in greeting.

Normally my royal alchemist would be here, too, but she was absent as well. She always seemed busy, these days, working on an invention or some experiment. I looked forward to seeing what other marvelous contraption she would give to the people.

I settled into my chair and thought to myself, _*Well, so far, so good…_ Aloud I asked what the first matter to attend to would be. The meeting was fairly standard, for the most part.

Duke Asterisk had asked for a short vacation so I granted him one. The lesser judges were handling some of his tasks, but my lawmaster the earl and Lady Phantom still took any pressing matters to the duke, himself. He couldn't take a break from _all_ his duties, after all. But Lord Sharpe kept me up-to-date on the state of the people, keeping his eyes on what little crime existed down here and letting me know if people were losing hope and turning to LOVE.

In addition to her secretarial duties to Duke Asterisk, Lady Phantom also kept me informed on the state of the Underground. Her family's responsibilities included inspecting the cavern walls, ensuring their structural soundness and making suggestions on how to support it when required. The last thing we needed was for Mount Ebott to come crashing down on our heads in the next earthquake! It very nearly happened during and immediately after the CORE Incident. It was why we couldn't tunnel into the mountain to expand our living places any more than we already had. Another responsibility was maintaining the CORE and its cooling systems, ensuring magical electricity flowed to all.

Lord Ampersand and his family produced goods for the entirety of the Underground, basically dominating our economy. Most important were the farms which grew the food we ate, magically modified by alchemists long ago so they didn't need sunlight to grow. The raw ingredients would then be sent to the baron's factories for alchemical conversion into pretty much anything one could ask for.

I sometimes found it absurd that these three young skeletons could hold so much power in their hands. They were all the grandchildren of people who were but children themselves when the war ended! But I kept having to remind myself that, although they were young compared to me, they were still fully grown adults. They were all long past the point where their bodies stopped aging. They weren't the little kids running around underfoot and playing "Monsters and Humans" in my throne room, anymore. They would only start aging again once they had their own children, much like my wife and I had. Up until we lost our son…

The meeting was nearly over, and without a single hiccup. But, as usual, Lord Ampersand had something to add.

"Since nobody's seen fit to bring it to His Majesty's attention, I suppose I'll have to do it."

Lord Sharpe, still balancing his chair but at least keeping his feet off the table, this time, raised a spiked brow ridge at him. "Oh? And what could it possibly be this time? Trying to get him to grant you permission to court Tina, again? Because it didn't work last time, and I doubt it ever will."

Roman… or rather Lord Ampersand blushed at the memory and Lady Phantom's face set like a stone. It wasn't exactly one of my fonder memories, either. Just because I was the king didn't mean I could MAKE people accept courtship from someone they didn't want to! But the baron had been rather young, and less wise, at the time. And in all fairness his options for marrying another skeleton were somewhat limited. There were very few skeleton women, period, and for reasons nobody could explain the women close to his age all seemed to have been gathered within the Phantom family. Competition for their hands in marriage was fierce, to say the least.

Ampersand coughed into a fist before continuing. " _No._ That's not it." He face me fully. "I'm speaking of a rather unsavory rumor I've recently heard." I kept my attention on the baron, but out of the corner of my eye I still saw the other two rolling their eyes skyward. This wouldn't be first time he'd gone off on a tangent because of a rumor…

I tried to maintain my solemnity. "What would that rumor be, my lord?"

He smiled in something like triumph. "The rumor that a human bested Undyne."

It felt like a jolt ran through us all. Even Lady Phantom seemed prepared to believe him, although just barely. "Where did you hear that, my lord? How reliable is your source?"

The baron raised his nasal ridge in the air again. "If you must know, I received my information from one of my factory foremen in Hotland." He met my eyes and said, "He told me he saw the captain of the Royal Guard chase after a human child… and let them go."

Sharpe scoffed. "UNDYNE let a human go? Are you sure this foreman of yours wasn't having a heat stroke? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Roman ground his teeth a little. He always had quite the temper… "Are you calling me a liar? Since when have I _ever_ prevaricated in such a manner!? How dare y-!"

I intervened before Roman could _really_ get going… "Now, now, gentlemen. My lord earl, I am sure the baron's man is a person of impeccable integrity. My lord baron, please excuse the earl's skepticism. We all know the reason Undyne joined the Royal Guard in the first place was so she could protect us from humans and help to free us all. She has gone as far as to give a standing order to rest of the guard to arrest humans. So please, tell us. What exactly were the circumstances your foreman described? How could this human possibly best Undyne?" Even as I listened to the baron recount the tale, one corner of my mind filled with dread.

 _*A child…_ Another _child. Why were they_ always _children!?_

* * *

The meeting finally ended. It was nice to have a productive and informative meeting, for once, without somebody starting a shouting match or a snarking contest, even just barely. I would pretend I was above such things if I hadn't been guilty of starting at least one.

Roman gave me the cold shoulder once the meeting adjourned, but that was fine. He was still sore about me rebuffing all his attempts to become my suitor. If his personality had been even slightly less grating I might have considered it, but since Roman was Roman… it wasn't happening. Even Dante wasn't above trying to flirt with me, but he flirted with everybody so it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. People didn't call him the "horny drake" for nothing, but I wouldn't put it past him to flirt with me just to get under Roman's skin. It was strangely easy to do, despite the fact none of us had skin.

I went back to my office and gathered up the files I needed to take to my cousin. I sent him a text message saying I was on my way to his house, then left the castle using the elevator. I walked through the CORE and made my way to the ferry. I was such a regular the riverperson didn't even need to ask me where I was headed. I tuned out their ramblings as I pondered something about the human.

If they had made it all the way to Hotland, how had they gotten past all the sentries AND the Royal Guards in the Snowdin area? Were both of my cousins alright? I was half-afraid I'd be walking up to an empty house… But my fears turned out to be unfounded. Sans answered the door, for once, and let me in to his and Papyrus' home.

"heya, cuz! that time of the week, already?" He took my coat in a gentile gesture, then promptly threw it on the pet rock. They really needed a coatrack…

"It is. Where's Papyrus?" He was normally the one to greet me at the door, so I was a little surprised by Sans' answer.

"he's probably at undyne's, by now, for training."

"Is that usually today?"

"not normally, no. but he said something about 'extenuating circumstances.'" He shrugged and went to go start a kettle of tea. I took a seat on their somewhat lumpy couch, surreptitiously bouncing to check for loose change. No luck, this time.

I made some small talk, trying to work my way to what I really wanted to ask. "So how are those lessons going?"

"pretty well, actually. paps might make something edible within the next year!" He laughed at his own joke, and I chuckled dutifully. I didn't think Papyrus' cooking "skill" was very funny, but I needed Sans in a good mood. Trying to talk to him could be like trying to solve a puzzle, sometimes.

"Speaking of 'edible', has he gone to check on that trap of his, lately? He seemed really proud when he posted it on Undernet."

"yup! still nothing. i don't think even that poor mouse has taken a nibble, yet." I heard the kettle whistle, then die down. I couldn't see what he was doing, given how their house was laid out, but he soon returned to the living room with two steaming mugs and a smile. "golden flower tea with two sugars, just the way my dear, sweet cousin likes it!"

I thanked him and said, "Somebody's in a good mood. What's the occasion?"

He feigned shock. "what reason could i possibly need to enjoy the company of my own family?" He flopped onto the couch with a huff, somehow not spilling a drop of his tea as he did. He set it on the table before us and I did the same. I handed him the files and he sighed. "always straight to business. you need to lighten up a little, tina." He didn't seem all that put out while he took them, so he must be in a _very_ good mood, today.

"I thought I was already the light of your life, Your Grace." Normally, he didn't like me referring to him like that, but he didn't even seem to notice, now. He was laughing, _really_ laughing, at the joke I had just made. It was almost like it had reminded him of something especially humorous.

Seeing him like that made me hesitate. He hadn't been quite the same since the CORE Incident. Outwardly he joked as he ever had, but those who really knew him could tell that something was… off. It was like his humor was just a mask that nobody could pull off of him. Not even his own brother, the person he loved more than anyone else, was up to the task. It worried us all.

Recently, however, he'd been looking better. I didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was it helped. To see him laugh, so carefree, for the first time in so long was… comforting. Which made what I had to ask him so difficult. He finally calmed his laughter and started reading again. I said, "So he hasn't seen any humans yet? He must be so disappointed."

He skimmed through the reports as he spoke. "well, you know paps. not much can keep him down for long!" While anyone else would have taken that at face-value, I noticed he didn't _deny_ that Papyrus had seen a human.

 _*Just like solving a puzzle… Should I be more blunt?_ Aloud, I said, "Roman heard a rumor today."

Sans rolled his eyes. "oh, boy. what is it, this time?"

"He said someone in Hotland saw Undyne chasing a human."

"ya don't say?" If I hadn't known him my whole life I wouldn't have noticed the change in his expression. He was still smiling but it was the mask. He was looking at the files in his hands but I don't think he was seeing them, anymore.

I hated doing this to him, but I had to know... "Did you and Papyrus really miss a human passing through Snowdin?"

He shrugged almost nonchalantly. "can't say we have."

I was getting frustrated. "Sans, _please_ , this is the seventh soul! This could be our chance to finally leave. To see the surface, to see the sun and the moon! Just like Grandfather always told us about, just like you've always wanted to…"

He sighed. "i _know_ , pristina, but i just. can't. _say_." He finally looked at me, his eyes begging me to drop the matter. I'd always known he had a soft spot for children, but I never thought that would extend itself to humans.

It was my turn to sigh. I felt like I was about to push him too far, but there was one more thing I needed to know. "Fine. But speaking hypothetically, do you think the next human will be a threat to monsterkind?"

He stopped smiling. He took a deep breath and said, "they'll probably just be some lonely kid a long way from home, running around scared in the dark and finding themselves being attacked by everyone and their grandma. even so, i don't think they'd ever intentionally dust somebody." He finally grinned again, though it was somewhat strained. "hypothetically speaking, of course."

And that was that. I knew I wasn't going to get any more out of him so I just drank my tea and let him finish reading those reports. But when I took my first sip the tea was being overpowered by something that tasted like pickling brine. My face drew in on itself.

"Sans? I think you mixed up the mugs…"

"whoops. my bad, cuz." He didn't seem very apologetic, but I was willing to let it slide. I really should have checked it, first. I've always known the act of walking into the Duke of Asterisk's abode was giving him permission to prank you to his heart's content.

While I switched mugs the door opened. It was Papyrus returning home, and he greeted me with his normal abundance of energy. I managed to cover my mug with a hand just before he swept me up in a hug.

"COUSIN! HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU! IS IT REPORT DAY, ALREADY?"

He released me and I checked my tea as I asked, "Shouldn't you be at training, Papyrus?" The tea was safe, and delicious.

Sans didn't look up from what he was reading, but still said, "yeah, didn't you just leave to go see undyne?"

"YES! BUT I LEFT SO SHE AND HUMAN FRISK COULD-!" He stopped himself mid-sentence and clapped a hand over his mouth. His gaze darted to me and he started waving his hands as though he could wipe his words from the air. "I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY 'HUMAN'! WHAT I REALLY MEANT WAS… W-WAS…!"

"It's alright, Papyrus, I already know there's a human down here." He stopped waving his hands but he looked very worried. He must have taken a liking to the human, too... "Roman got a report today and he brought it to our attention at the meeting. While it goes against the usual pattern of capturing a human to bring them before the king we agreed that, as long as they make their way to the castle eventually, this human can enjoy their freedom while they have it." I paused, then amended myself. "Well, we mostly agreed. Roman wanted to hunt them down, but Undyne has already given the Royal Guard orders to arrest them if they're found."

"ARREST THEM? BUT COUSIN, HUMAN FRISK ISN'T A BAD PERSON! THEY'RE MY FRIEND…"

"I'm sorry, Papy. I am very sorry, but the king has spoken." Papyrus was crestfallen but Sans just seemed resigned. I felt the need to comfort them, but what could I possibly say? Sans beat me to it, however.

"well, bro, look at it this way. if the kid can make it past you and undyne, they can handle pretty much anything!"

This cheered up Papyrus considerably. "YEAH… YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT, BROTHER! HUMAN FRISK WILL GET PAST THE KING AND MAKE IT HOME SAFE AND SOUND! NYEH HEH HEH!"

We chatted about inconsequential things after that. Eventually I had to leave and Sans walked me back to the ferry. We talked while we waited for it to return.

"tell the king i'll be ready to judge the kid." With a rueful smile he added, "pretty sure my time off will be over by then, anyway. but i saw that the special case was ready for me and i'll take care of it before then."

Knowing he would still fulfill his duty didn't make me feel any better. "I'm sorry, Sans…"

He shook his head. "it's not your fault, tina. i don't think anybody figured we'd ever find ourselves saddled with a human quite like frisk. they're… something else."

I was a little shocked to hear him say that, and a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "dunno." His gaze became distant, seeing beyond me, somehow. "one way or another, that kid's gonna be _real_ important to our future..." He shook himself a little, getting back to his normal self. "i mean, obviously! theirs is the seventh soul, like you said! anyways, don't worry about me and paps. we'll be fine."

I had heard that one before. It was when he made the decision to move himself and Papyrus out here, to Snowdin. He had said it was because the capital was too noisy and crowded, but I always suspected a different reason. That he'd wanted to get Papyrus away from people that would manipulate him, and wanted to take advantage of them both. Our family had been concerned about them, but he'd insisted. He didn't even want any servants! He was lucky Papyrus insisted upon helping the maids when we were young and had learned how to do housework. By then "instant foods" were being produced, so we knew they wouldn't starve so long as one of them could operate their stove and microwave oven, but still…

He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. "we'll be _fine_ , tina." He grinned. " **tibia** honest, i'd be more worried about the kid winning asgore over when they fight. we'd be **boned** if he spares them." I must have made a face at his puns, because he was chuckling by the time the ferry pulled up.

I hugged him, asking him in a low voice, "How likely is that, really?"

He returned my embrace as he said, "if the kid has the wherewithal to make it that far… it's pretty damned likely." He released me, and we said our goodbyes. I stepped onto the ferry again, returning to Hotland and the capital.

I was torn. Should I warn the king? Even if I did, what did I warn him about? That this latest human had apparently made it to Hotland because they had charmed all the monsters along the way into being their friend? That his own judge, jury and executioner had apparently been won over? Sans could get in trouble just by making the insinuation! It was preposterous to think that a human could be succeeding without turning a single monster to dust, but… I trusted Sans' judgement. If he said they weren't a threat, they weren't. But that still didn't resolve the issue of what would happen when the final hour came.

Either the human died and their SOUL would be used to break the barrier, or Asgore died and the human would leave us all trapped here, without our beloved king. No matter what Sans thought, there could be no other outcomes.


	9. Chapter Nine: Undyne and Alphys

**Chapter Nine: Undyne and Alphys**

I decided to go "hang out" with Undyne and Papyrus. I used the ferry to return to Waterfall and went to the dragon-fish house. Papyrus was already there and I could hear someone playing the piano within. When I talked to him, he said he had a plan to help me and Undyne be friends. I told him I was as ready as I'd ever be and he said to stay behind him. He gave me a gift to give Undyne, a golden bone with a red ribbon tied around it which he said she loved. I had my doubts, but before I could express them he was already knocking on her door.

"Hi, Papyrus! Are you ready for your extra private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET! I EVEN BROUGHT A FRIEND, TODAY!" Papyrus moved out of the way, and Undyne was smiling pleasantly.

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Her smile became very strained at the sight of me. She looked to Papyrus, who had a hopeful smile on his face, then looked back to me. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" She went into her house, and Papyrus seemed excited. This probably counted as a success, to him. We both followed her inside.

Papyrus prompted me to give Undyne the gift I had "brought of my own accord!" She didn't seem very impressed when I handed her the bone. She said she'd put it with the others and moved to a drawer in her kitchen area. It sounded full of bones when she dropped the new one in and closed it. She asked if we were ready for the lesson.

Unconvincingly, Papyrus said, "WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"" He then ran to her window and demonstrated how to defenestrate. Why he did so when the door had been right behind us, I wasn't sure. Also, monsters didn't need toilets so why use the bathroom excuse?

It was just me and Undyne. She scowled as she said, "So… Why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me more? WELL?"

I shook my head. "I'm not here for either of those things."

She was suspicious. "Then what…? …Wait. You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh?"

I shrugged. "It's more like I hoped to reach an understanding with you."

"An 'understanding'?" Even outside of her armor she managed to be intimidating. "Here's what I understand. I understand that you're a coward who only knows how to run. I _understand_ that you have the last SOUL everyone needs to be free and you're holding on to it. And I UNDERSTAND that you've somehow convinced my friend that _you're_ his friend, too!

"Well, you know what? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE MINE! I don't need weakling little 'friends' like you! If you weren't my houseguest you'd be dog meat by now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! We will NEVER be friends. Now get the hell out of my house!"

It was as hopeless as I'd feared. She wasn't going to budge just by talking to her. But as I turned to leave Papyrus came back to the window!

"DARN, WHAT A SHAME! I THOUGHT YOU TWO COULD BE FRIENDS. I GUESS I OVERESTIMATED YOU, UNDYNE. YOU'RE JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!"

"CHALLENGE!? Papyrus, get back here and say that again!" But he was already gone. "Damn it…" She looked back at me. "So, he thinks we can't be friends, huh?" She suddenly smiled. "Fuhuh! What a joke! I can make friends with a wimp like you any day! I'll show him."

She grabbed me by the front of my sweater and pulled me closer. "Listen up, human. We aren't going to just be friends. We'll be… BEST FRIENDS. You'll like me so much, you won't be able to think about anyone else!" She laughed as she put me in a headlock and rubbed her fist on the top of my head. "IT'S THE PERFECT REVENGE!" She set me down and very politely invited me to take a seat. Somewhat dazedly I stumbled around her house, just looking around first.

When I inspected the window Undyne said that Papyrus normally stuck his landing. I took that to mean this wasn't the first time he had jumped out of her window. Next to it was a piano and she told me a friend of a friend had once lounged "seductively" upon it and fed himself grapes. She didn't like him, but admired his lifestyle. When I looked into the drawer she had shoved Papyrus' gift into, all I found was the little white dog that I had been "dogging" my steps! It winked at me, and I shut the drawer tight.

I was still a bit dazed, and when I put a hand on her icebox to steady myself I found it to be strangely warm… She boasted that the same Dr. Alphys who had made the puzzle in Snowdin had made her a fridge that would keep her food warm, just the way she liked it. I thought it strange, initially, but then I remembered monsters didn't have to worry about spoilage. Her food was probably fine, being hot all the time.

Next to her dining table was a longsword stuck in a small boulder. She said that while humans "sucked," our she liked our history. She had gotten the idea for the sword from one of Dr. Alphys' "history books," and Dr. Alphys herself had come up with the specifications. She liked how it could slash AND bash at the same time.

Not wanting to upset Undyne by dallying, I sat at the table. When she offered to get something to drink, she took several items out from her hotbox and set them on her counter. But when I tried to get up and pick something she threw a spear at her table and broke it in half!

"DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST, SO SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" She brought herself back under control, then said to just use the spear to pick something. So I plucked the spear from what remained of the table and pointed to the box of tea, since that seemed to be a safe-enough choice. Things got a little awkward as she prepared the kettle and the silence was heavy as we waited for the water to boil. She finally brought me the tea in a cute little fish-shaped cup. She sat down, warning me that the tea was hot, but she soon lost her patience with me blowing on it so I took a sip.

It was still boiling hot, but delicious. I told her so and she said there'd be nothing but the best for her "ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!" She seemed to be thinking of something while I blew on my tea some more.

Almost reluctantly, she started talking to me. She said that it was strange that I would pick this tea. Golden flower tea was the king's, Asgore's favorite. She said that I reminded her of him, in that we were both "total wimps!" But only sort of.

She told me how she tried to prove that she was the strongest, as a child, by fighting Asgore. _Tried_ to. She couldn't land a single blow! The worst part was that he didn't even fight back. She had been humiliated, but Asgore apologized and asked her if she wanted to know how to beat him. She said "yes," and he began training her.

One day, during practice, she _finally_ knocked him down! But instead of feeling satisfaction or pride in herself she only felt… bad. But he was beaming! She'd never seen anyone so proud to have their butt kicked. Long story short, he kept training her, and she was now head of the Royal Guard! She was the one who trained "dorks" to fight. People like… Papyrus.

I had to ask. "Do you think he has what it takes? To be a royal guard, I mean."

She was reluctant, but finally said, "I… don't think I can ever let him in. Don't tell him I said that! It's just... he's… It's not that he's weak! He's actually pretty damn tough, but… He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you and you guys ended up friends! I could NEVER send him into battle. He'd get torn to little, smiling shreds."

I… could see that happening. Papyrus trying to resolve some conflict peacefully, with his great big grin on his face, only for someone to take something in their hand and-! Just the thought made me shudder.

"See? Even weakling like YOU can figure it out." She sighed. "It's why I started giving him cooking lessons, to give him something else to do with his life."

We sat in silence for a while and I found that I was out of tea. Undyne noticed and took the cup to get me more. But halfway back to the kettle she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait. The cooking lesson! PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! We rescheduled and everything!" She turned to me with a manic grin. "If HE'S not here, YOU'LL have it, instead!" She ran to the counter and knocked off all the items she had taken out of her hotbox. She turned back to me. "That's right! NOTHING has brought us closer than cooking! If I give you his lesson, then WE'LL be closer! Fuhuhuh! We'll be best friends, yet!" She jumped from her kitchen and landed next to my seat. She grabbed my by the sweater again and jumped back to her kitchen, setting me down in front of the counter.

"The first step is to start the sauce!" She stomped her foot and the whole house shook. Tomatoes and other vegetables fell from the ceiling, somehow. She told me to envision them as my greatest enemy and to pound them to dust with my fists! I had the perfect face in mind, and punched a tomato with everything I had! It fell over. Undyne was pleased.

"Yeah! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!" It was her turn and she brought her fist down like a hammer. Not just the tomatoes but _everything_ splattered all over into a juicy pulp! We were both covered in it. She said we could scrape it into a bowl later, but for now it was on to the next step.

We stood by her stove and she stomped again to summon a pot and a box of pasta from nowhere. She had me put the pasta, box and all, into the empty the pot. I did so fiercely and it went _**clank!**_ against the empty bottom. She then coached me on how to stir the noodles and, even though I stirred them as hard as I could, she still took over from me and stabbed the pot again and again with a spear. By the time she was done the pot had crumpled and deformed. She still seemed happy.

The last step was to turn up the heat. The stovetop would symbolize my passion and I had to turn my hopes and dreams into flame! There would be no holding back, so I kept turning and turning the dial. The flames went higher, and higher… Undyne kept encouraging me and so the flames went _higher_ until…!

 _ **FWOOMPH!**_

"… oops." We stood in what was left of Undyne's kitchen. We were both covered in soot, although we were miraculously unhurt by the fireball that had devastated her house. Undyne, however, seemed pleased.

"No wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking! He doesn't have nearly as much fire in his belly as you do! So, what's next? Scrapbooking, flower crowns?" I almost thought she was being serious, but then her expression fell. We wiped the soot off our faces as she said, "Oh, who am I kidding? I screwed up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me. Some people just don't get along. I understand if you feel that way. It's fine if we can't be friends, because…" She grabbed me by the front of my sweater again, throwing me into her dining room as she yelled, "IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

I landed with a roll, somehow managing to face her as she summoned a spear to hold. She started a fight, saying, "I've been defeated, my house is a wreck and I've failed to befriend you. I don't care if you're my guest, I want a rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO REGAIN MY PRIDE, SO HIT ME!"

I still didn't want to hurt her, but fortunately I had the option to perform a fake attack. I ran toward her, roaring as though I was going to punch her with everything I had, then made myself falter at the very last second. I barely punched her in the stomach and her HP only fell by one point. I huffed and puffed and hoped that was convincing enough…

"What." Her expression was a cross between confusion and disgusted disbelief. "That's the best you can manage at full force…? Even after all this, you _still_ can't muster the intent to hurt me? …You know what?" She dropped her spear and the fight ended. "I don't want to hurt you, anymore. I hated your saccharine act, but your hit just now… It showed me you're not just some wimpy loser." She was beaming as she said, "You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him…"

Her smile faded. "...Listen, human. You and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him, he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you leave. A mean human will fall down here, eventually, and I'll take _their_ SOUL instead! Good plan, huh?" She paused, then said. "Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore, I'll take the other SOULs to hunt you down and kick the SNOT out of you! Because that's what friends do, right? Fuhuhuh!"

We got out of her flaming house and stood on her front lawn. She asked me if I'd had fun, and that we should hang out again… somewhere else. I told her that it was very good stress relief. She said she was going to go stay with Papyrus until her house was fixed and, if I wanted to talk to her, I could just call him and the both of them could talk at the same time. But as she left she called me "punk" again, and I figured enough was enough.

"Hey! My name isn't 'human' or 'punk.' My name is Frisk."

She had turned around at my shout, then walked back to me with a smirk. "Frisk, huh? Well, TOO BAD! You're still just a little punk!" She put a hand on my head and roughed up my hair quite a bit, but she was grinning while she did it. She jogged away, leaving behind her rather sad-looking house, the possessed training dummy and me and my bruised head.

As I made my way back to Hotland I carefully tried to set my hair back to rights. After stepping off the ferry I visited the save star, because I did _not_ want to go through all of that again. The royal guards were still blocking the road, so I went to visit the building marked "Lab." The door slid open by itself with a peculiar sound as I approached. I took that as an invitation to let myself in.

The door shut on its own, leaving the room dark. The only light I could see was from a large screen, much like Papyrus' crystoputer but five times the size. The only image on it was me, and no matter where I went the image followed and moved with me. It was like a mirror, but not really…

Moving further in I thought I saw a messy desk with a smaller crystoputer on it, but I couldn't make anything else out. Before I could call out and ask if anyone was home the same peculiar sound I'd heard when the door opened echoed through the room. Someone came in and the lights suddenly turned on. I _felt_ my eyes adjusting to the change in light level and I was temporarily blinded. As I rubbed at my eyes, a female voice said "Oh. My. God."

When I opened my eyes again I was facing a little, yellow lizard lady who was goggling at me thru her glasses. She was wearing a coat that looked familiar but I couldn't place it before she started fretting and spinning around in place.

"I-I-I didn't expect you so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, everything's messy, a-a-and…" She brought herself under control and took a deep breath. She turned around to face me, looking very nervous. "Ummm… H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal alchemist! B-b-but, ahhh, I'm n-not a 'bad guy'!" She blushed a little. "Actually, since you left the Ruins, I've, um, been 'observing' your journey."

I gasped. "The eyeballs!" She seemed confused, and I asked her if the hooded crystal balls were hers. I also belatedly introduced myself.

She seemed embarrassed. "Y-you mean the scrying eyes? Y-yes, those are m-mine… I-I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable, Frisk… B-but they let me watch all your fights, your friendships… Everything! I was originally was going to stop you, but… Watching someone through a screen really makes you root for them." She smiled. "S-so now I want to help! Using my knowledge, I can guide you through Hotland! I know a way to the castle, no problem!"

Her smile became nervous again. "… Um, well, actually, there's one _tiny_ issue. You see, a long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. He was supposed to be an entertainer, you know, for the CV? But, well, recently I decided to make him more useful. Small practical adjustments, like, um… Anti-human combat features?"

I had to stop her. "Doctor, before we go any further, what's a robot?"

She seemed shocked. "W-what? You don't know what a robot is? B-but I thought humans made them?"

I shook my head. "If they did, it was before The Blackout. I haven't even seen that word in any of the books I've read." I paused, then amended myself. "Well, I may have seen it in an old dictionary, but I can't remember what it was defined as."

"W-what blackout?"

"The Blackout. The day technology died." I gave her the short version of the story. About how a flare of radiation travelled from the sun to knock technology from the sky, the first step in humanity's decline. On the ground everything involving the transmission of electricity overloaded and was never repaired. Natural disasters rocked the planet as though the flare had shaken its very core. Volcanoes, earthquakes, and tsunamis raged… To top everything, humans did what humans do best when faced with such adversity; some pulled together, but many turned on one another.

Some managed to pull through and survive, if just barely, but they'd been knocked back several centuries in terms of the technology they could utilize. Too much knowledge had been lost, and too much had to be reinvented for it to be regained quickly. I was lucky to have been born in one of the more "advanced" human settlements to survive, and was able to learn more than most humans could boast.

Dr. Alphys was aghast. She looked like she almost couldn't believe me, but I had no reason to lie. It had been almost sixty years after it all happened and you could still see the bones of those who perished back then, littering the old roads by the thousands, or more. I saw plenty after my parents died and I was forced to go live with…

I shoved _him_ out of my mind as hard as I could. Punching the tomato in my head helped.

"Oh my god, I-I had no idea that was h-happening on the surface! I mean, I n-n-noticed how the trash flowing i-into Waterfall changed, b-but I didn't think a-anything like _that_ had happened!" She fell silent, and I gave her time to let it sink in.

 _ **Bang.**_

We both jumped. The sound had come from the wall to my left, and I backed away from it as Dr. Alphys began to stammer.

"Oh n-no… U-um! Th-that's him! M-Mettaton! I t-tried to remove the combat features, b-but I messed up! Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a taste for human blood!"

 _ **Bang, bang, bang, BANG!**_ The lab went completely dark and a sultry, male voice echoed metallically.

"OHHHH YES! Welcome, beauties…" A spotlight from above illuminated a cuboid construction made of glass and metal standing on a single wheel. He had skinny arms stuck to either side, and in one hand he held something that looked like a crystal sphere glued onto a metal tube which was amplifying his voice. Dials and buttons on his front blinked and shone as he said, "Welcome to today's QUIZ SHOW!" More lights came on, multi-colored and spinning in patterns I couldn't follow as little bits of colored paper fell on our heads like rain. "Oh boy! I can tell it's going to be a great show! Everyone give a hand for our wonderful contestant!" Mettaton applauded me and more applause sounded from _somewhere_ , even though it was just the three of us. It stopped as abruptly as it started.

He wheeled close to me, around me, getting too close for comfort. "Ever been on a quiz show before, gorgeous?" When I shook my head, he gripped my shoulder with his free hand as he said, "Well, don't worry, because it's very simple! There is only one rule here. Answer correctly…" his hand tightened almost to the point of pain, "… or you DIE!"

He used the hand on my shoulder to spin me away from him and something like a fight started. Mettaton said he would start with something easy. He asked "What is the prize for answering correctly?" I had to choose one out of four answers. I could see Dr. Alphys standing just behind and to the side of Mettaton. She made the letter "D" using her hands, pointing me to an answer of "more questions." It was correct, and she gave me the old "thumbs up" gesture.

So the quiz went. Mettaton would ask a question, and I would rely on Dr. Alphys for the answer. That became important, especially when he asked a complicated math question that I couldn't solve in the amount of time I had, had me count the number of flies in a jar and asked a trick question. Although, when he asked if I would "smooch a ghost," I couldn't interpret the doctor's expression. Was she looking at _him_ like that because he'd rigged all the answers to be "Heck yeah!"? Or did she honestly think I would kiss a ghost I didn't even know and was being a little judgmental? I was forced to pick one of the options, and Mettaton said he loved my answer.

He finally asked a question about a fantasy book I had read when I was younger, which had been about a young girl's journey through a magical world she had arrived in by falling down a rabbit's hole. Dr. Alphys was all too happy to answer for me, going on and on in more detail than I could remember about it. But when she realized that Mettaton had caught on to our teamwork she faltered.

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys… You aren't helping our contestant, are you?" She was shaking her head, trying to deny it, but Mettaton didn't believe her. "Ooooooh, you should have told me! I'll ask a question you'll surely know the answer to~!"

The question turned out to be "Who does Doctor Alphys have a crush on?" I hovered my hand over the answers and she was trying to wave me off. She shook her head particularly hard when my hand hovered over Undyne's name, silently begging me not to pick that answer… so I picked it. It turned out to be correct. Dr. Alphys fell to the floor in an embarrassed heap, blushing behind her hands as she covered her face.

Mettaton only said, "See? I told you it was obvious. Even the human figured it out."

He huffed, putting his hands on his… hips? "Well, well, well. With Dr. Alphys helping you, this show has no dramatic tension!" He threw his hands in the air and said, "We can't go on like this! BUT this was just the pilot! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings!" He retracted his arms and wheel and he flew into the air with a flame erupting from the bottom of his boxy body.

Dr. Alphys and I were alone. She picked herself up off the floor and all she could say was, "… Well, now you know what a robot is, at least?" Then, with an embarrassed smile she added, "Y-you can ignore that last question. He wasn't supposed to ask that one." As I moved to explore the lab, I had to wonder how she knew that. But before I could get very far Dr. Alphys stopped me.

"L-let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then, m-maybe… If you need help, I could…" She gasped when she saw my phone. "Wha… Where'd you get this thing!? It's ANCIENT! You can't even send texts… W-wait a second, please!" She ran off with my phone, doing _something_ very loud and complicated-sounding to it before bringing it back. She looked so happy…

"Here! I upgraded it for you! Now you can send texts, it's got a keychain, and now you can access boxes from it! Oh, and I signed you up for Undernet, too, so we can be friends there! And, um… yeah…" Her excitement faltered, and I used the break in the barrage to ask her how "texts" worked. It turned out to be very simple, and another awkward silence fell between us. She finally excused herself to go to the bathroom and ran through the door I think she exited when I arrived. I couldn't get her to come back out.

When I looked I didn't find any new phone numbers. She must have forgotten to add it in when she upgraded my phone… And I never managed to ask her how the Undernet worked. I thought that was what the "social network" Papyrus showed me was called and I wanted to "follow" him.

I explored the laboratory. The messy desk I thought I'd seen earlier was, indeed, an excessively messy desk. Books and folders and papers covered in chicken-scratch writing were balanced precariously high. There were empty bowls and containers of food that almost all claimed to be "instant," or were snacks of some sort like potato chips (or was it popato chisps?). A cute little teacup shaped somewhat like the doctor was filled with something sweet-smelling and fizzy. The only spaces not completely covered with mess were the crystoputer (which had the floor tile puzzle in Snowdin on it) and one end of the table with a doll on a stand that looked like it came from before The Blackout. She was dressed suspiciously like Undyne had been when I visited her house. Her pale plastic skin had been painted blue, and an eyepatch had been colored on, as well… She wasn't nearly as muscular, however. That headlock had felt like I was being crushed in a living, blue-scaled vice and the top of my head was _still_ stinging!

Next to the desk was an icebox with more junk food within and an enormous, half-empty bag of food for dogs sat upon the floor. I had to wonder how big a pet Dr. Alphys had that would require that much feeding… Next to the dog food was the wall that Mettaton had come crashing through. The space behind it was suspiciously small, just barely big enough to fit the robot, in fact. Had he been waiting in there? Who sealed him in? Had he heard me and the doctor talking? I wondered.

Beyond the hole there was a stairwell up to another floor, but it was unlike any other stairwell I'd ever seen before. The stairs were sliding up, all on their own! I was almost reluctant to step onto it, but I hadn't made it this far by being timid. (I didn't count running from Undyne as being timid, just plain old common sense.) I managed to step on without incident, keeping one hand on the railing even as it slid by (or rather as _I_ slid by). Once at the top I watched in fascination as the steps slid beneath the floor. But I maintained a respectful distance from it because I had a feeling it would be a Bad Idea to get myself caught.

I found myself in what appeared to be Dr. Alphys' room. There were a number of bookshelves and they were the first things I looked at. One had a number of scientific research materials and texts on human anatomy but they were all very dusty. Other shelves held books labeled "human history" but they all turned out to be fictional novels. One that I checked turned out to be a rather… risqué romance novel about a innocent maid and a randy female knight that I don't think I was supposed to be reading. My face felt hot as I put that one back.

The oddest thing was that the human books were all made of plaspaper. But then again, it made sense, too. They would be more durable than books using wood pulp paper and would survive being swept into Waterfall far better. Not even the ink would run, since the text and/or any illustration was very much a part of each page. It was just hard to believe people back then were foolish enough to throw away books, even the novels.

Next to the bookshelves was a large contraption turning some kind of plant material into a pink goop, which was dripping into a bucket set up under a nozzle. The goop smelled sweet, and faintly of strawberries. I tried a little, to satisfy my curiosity, and it tasted just like strawberry ice cream! But it wasn't cold, yet, which was mildly disappointing.

There was a worktable with dusty tools and blueprints spread all over. I couldn't read the handwriting on the blueprints but it had a picture of an upside-down heart being turned right-side-up, then going into a metal body. But looking at it made me think, _*Is that… a soul?_

There was a wardrobe and I figured since I was already being such a snoop, why not look inside? If the good doctor didn't want me poking my nose everywhere, she shouldn't have left me to my own devices. I found more coats like the one she had been wearing and one very nice dress. The familiarity of the coats made me take one off its hanger and _look_ at it. They were all sized for Dr. Alphys, obviously, but the bell in my mind wouldn't stop ringing. I threw it over my shoulders and there was something about the way it draped over me while it was unbuttoned that made me feel… warm. Even the placement of the pockets was familiar… I pulled the coat over my head, still trying to remember. I peered out through a gap and I suddenly remembered why the coat was so familiar.

 _*Sans!_ Sans wore a coat just like this one! Except he didn't fasten the buttons the way the doctor did. And _his_ coat had a hood on it… Or did it? Remembering our conversation in Grillby's, the color of the hood was different from the coat, black as opposed to the dark brown coat. But the material and the shape of the coats were just the same. As I put the coat back I had to wonder what Sans was doing with an alchemist's coat…

There wasn't much left to the room. There was a stack of unopened letters from monsters like Doggo and Snowdrake, a big cube that unfolded into a bed when I pushed a button, and a poster hanging on the wall for a performance by Mettaton. One of the corners had peeled away from the wall, and there was writing on the back. It said "Thank you for making my dream come true", and was autographed.

Just what was the relationship between the two? I just couldn't see them as being simply a creator and her creation. Mettaton was clearly independent, but since I knew nothing of robots maybe he was _supposed_ to be that way? I simply didn't know enough to start making assumptions.

There was nothing left in the laboratory for me to explore. There were no other doors, except for another exit, which I found odd. How could this gigantic building have so little in it? There had to have been more, I just wasn't seeing it. Maybe I could come back and convince the doctor to show me around some more, perhaps even let me see what was behind that door she had ducked behind.

I left using the second exit, back out into the heat. Still, I wondered.

Why was Dr. Alphys all alone?


	10. Chapter Ten: It's Showtime!

**Author's Note:** You're STILL here? Wow... I don't know what to say! Besides "Thank you!", I mean. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it helps, Sansy's got a bit at the end you might like. ;3

 **Chapter Ten: It's Showtime!**

I don't know what I was expecting from a place called "Hotland" but I started sweating almost immediately. The sweater was going to be a bit much here, so I took it off and tied it around my waist. I felt fortunate that I'd had the time during my preparations to get a shirt to wear underneath. Not much else had gone according to plan, after that…

As I continued on I kept getting "status updates" from Dr. Alphys on my phone. Little sentences like "Didn't get to watch Undyne fight the human" and "Well, she's unbeatable. I'll ask her later. ^.^" I didn't understand what the symbols at the end were supposed to be for, but their resemblance to a face seemed to be significant.

There were moving belts that conveyed me around pipes venting flame at regular intervals. As I went along I was being thrust into the air by strong bursts from more vents and it all made me glad I was in britches (and that my belt was nice and tight). All the while the doctor was "updating" on how she was going to call and help me but was extremely nervous about doing so. At one point she called my phone and immediately hung up. As ready as she was to "update", she didn't seem to enjoy having to interact with people face-to-face, or even voice-to-voice. Finally, I reached a room with something completely new. Metal spheres with a crystal eye in the middle were blocking my path with beams of blue and orange light. I could guess what the blue ones had to mean, but orange was new to me. Finally, Dr. Alphys called me. Her hint amounted to "move through the orange lasers," after much stammering. She hung up before I could thank her.

The doctor made a barrage of updates while I navigated the beams, saying how she had been shaking the whole time during her call, and how she hadn't felt that nervous since Undyne had called her to talk about the weather. Shortly afterward she realized there wasn't _any_ weather down here and questioned why Undyne had really called. I wondered, too. She eventually "posted" picture of "herself," but it was actually an image of a trash can that somehow looked like it had been covered in pink glitter. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't garbage but I didn't know how to do so.

I noticed certain things as she guided me, as I solved puzzles and survived Mettaton trying to turn my soul into a cake ingredient. I was beginning to think she had very little confidence in her own abilities, even as she helped me by introducing the "jetpack" function she'd added to my phone (an interesting experience, to say the least). Once the "cooking show" was over, Mettaton didn't seem to be very heartbroken over his failure to kill me. He'd taken it rather well, in fact, but Dr. Alphys seemed surprised by our success. But she was always hanging up before I could express any gratitude, or could encourage her.

As I moved on a gigantic building loomed in the distance. The doctor told me it was the Core, the power plant which generated "magical electricity" for the whole Underground. I was interested when she started explaining how that was done but she stopped herself. I was a little disappointed, but we had a journey to continue. She wrapped up that call by telling me the Core was our goal, and that I'd find an elevator to the castle, there.

I came across Sans selling "hot dogs" from yet another sentry station (which somehow still had snow on its roof, in this heat), but it was just a water sausage on a bun. I hadn't known they were edible. I also wondered just how many jobs one man could have, even with shortcuts to help him get around.

Alphys' confidence in herself took a blow as she tried to help me with a timing-based puzzle. She left me to my own devices for a while afterward, and kept posting her opinion on a series of novels whose quality had left her irate after the first book. She was… rather passionate about it.

The two royal guards I had seen at the blockade found me. At first, they thought I was just some lost child and were trying to take me someplace safe while the "scary human in a striped sweater" was running around. But the quiet guard was staring at the sweater around my waist. He brought it to his partner's attention, just with his staring. The guard with rabbit ears sticking out from his helmet shook his head with regret and declared this to be a "bummer". They would have to arrest me. They attacked me in perfect unison and my options were limited, but I managed. Somehow the fight turned into a confession of love from the rabbit-eared guard to his companion, and I was more than happy to end the fight so they could go have ice cream together.

Mettaton made another appearance, forcing me into the role of a "brave correspondent" in some manner of broadcast that quickly devolved into chaos as a number of explosives tried to end me. Alphys had already installed a "bomb defusing program" onto my phone and we managed to get them all, including the large one that had been ticking down while I was dealing with the smaller bombs. Again, Mettaton was not surprised by our success.

Once he left Alphys told me that she was growing more confident about guiding me. She told me not to worry about "that overgrown cuckoo clock" and that she would protect me. She started to say something strange, that if it came down to it we could turn… something. She stopped herself and hung up before I could ask.

I pondered as I walked. Turn… him? Turn him around? Turn him off? Did she have a way to deactivate him, whenever she wanted? Why hadn't she done so before all this started? Why let him endanger my life like this? …was I in danger? Alphys seemed to have everything she needed to help me through Hotland, like she had all the answers no matter how hard it was for her to share them with me. Was it because she was a resident of this place… or was it because she was behind her robot's behavior, after all?

A call from Alphys interrupted my thoughts. She had noticed I was being quiet, and attributed it to my upcoming confrontation with Asgore. She told me not to worry, that he was a nice guy and I could reason with him. She told me to forget my worries and just smile. I dredged one up for her, not knowing if she had more of those scrying eyes watching me, but I couldn't hold it for long.

I appreciated her help. I really did. She was clearly feeling more confident, but was a manufactured scenario (assuming this was all manufactured, of course), really the best way to go about it? I simply didn't know. But the truth was I didn't know my way around this place and I needed someone's help, no matter their reasons for offering it.

I passed another spider bake sale run by a spider lady on my way to more puzzles. The prices amounted to highway robbery so I declined as politely as possible. Alphys tried to say we could be friends on Undernet, only to realize she'd already signed me up. She was embarrassed by the fact that I'd seen every post she'd made since I left the laboratory but hoped that I agreed with the opinions she'd expressed earlier (although I hadn't read those books, so I didn't have an opinion of my own). A short while afterward she called again and shyly asked if I would like to borrow some books from her, saying I might like them. It seemed she was particularly keen on fantasy novels and when I said I would like to read them she burst out in great detail about a particular book she loved. She stopped when she realized she was spoiling it.

Whatever doubts I had about her in the back of my mind, I couldn't deny that she was being adorable.

While lost in my thoughts the smell of cobwebs filled my nose. I found a save star and stepped into a large building overrun with webs. It was dark but I was careful to avoid them and any spiders that might be underfoot. A sudden voice from the dark filled me with dread.

"Did you hear what they just said? They said a human with a striped sweater will come through. I heard they _hate_ spiders." I was confused as the voice continued to speak. All the while I had no choice but to walk on webs. They kept sticking to my boots, slowing me down. "I heard they love to stomp on spiders and tear their poor little legs off. I heard they left behind so many broken little spiders, in the Ruins…"

My jaw dropped. " _I beg your pardon!?_ Who in the world told you _that_?"

"Ahuhuhuhu! It's rude to interrupt, dearie. I wasn't finished." I tried to keep walking but the webs had wrapped around my legs. The more I struggled, the higher the webs covered me, all the way up to my knees. I was stuck as the spider lady from before appeared in a web high above me. "But I guess it doesn't matter, really." She made a gesture with one of her six hands and the webs around my legs turned purple! I was hauled into the air feet-first, my journal falling out of its case as the spider lady brought me face-to-face with her. "We've been offered a great deal of money for your SOUL. Enough that the spider clan in the Ruins can finally be safely reunited with us, with plenty to spare afterward."

Upside-down, I struggled to break free of her webs but all I managed to do was amuse her. Then she looked down at the floor, at my journal. We could both see that it had fallen open to the page where I'd drawn the cathedral of webs, the humongous spider home I'd found in the Ruins. My captor only looked angry.

"Oh, you _are_ a sick little creature, aren't you? You made this beautiful drawing, only to destroy those wonderful webs right afterward."

I shook my head violently. "NO! I swear I didn't touch it! I swear that never hurt a single spider while I was in the Ruins. I love spiders! They eat the true pests like flies and mosquitoes that can carry disease and make people sick! I would never intentionally hurt them!"

"Ahuhuhu! So you say, but we both know you'll lie like a rug to save your own skin. Especially once I introduce you to my pet." She snapped her fingers and something that looked like a gigantic muffin appeared from the blackness. The muffin grew a face and a mouth studded with fangs. It looked hungry. The spider started slowly lowering me into her pet's mouth, saying that it was dinnertime.

All I could do was struggle. I tried to reach for the webs that were suspending me, hoping to climb up and away from the muffin pet, but I wasn't strong or flexible enough to bend my body that way. Those fangs got closer and closer and I braced myself to feel them sinking into my flesh…

But nothing happened. As I hung there, just out of its reach, I realized that I was no longer being lowered. When I looked over, the spider lady was accepting a telegram from one of the little spiders. She was reading it with an expression of wonder.

"Is this really from the spiders in the Ruins?" Her little friend must have answered in the affirmative because she called off her pet while raising me up. "Sorry, my pet! I got you the wrong human treat. You'll have to wait a little longer." The muffin made a disappointed sound but retreated back into the darkness. I was lowered onto the floor and the webs around my legs disappeared.

I looked at the spider lady in confusion. "What made you change your mind?"

She offered one of her hands to help me up. She giggled as she waved the telegram in another hand and said, "This, of course! It's from the spiders in the Ruins. It says that a human in a gray, striped sweater was a regular customer, before they left. They even visited their little palace and drew a lovely picture, all without harming a single spider or undoing a single web! That was you, wasn't it?" When I nodded vigorously, she giggled again. "I'm so terribly sorry. I'm afraid I can be somewhat… unreasonable when to comes to my spiders."

She picked up my journal and gave it back, introducing herself at last as Muffet. When I asked Miss Muffet who had told her those horrible lies, she could only say that they'd had "a sweet smile." And she thought she had seen them change their shape, when they walked into the shadows.

I went back to the save star. I had to wonder who could have known I was in the Ruins, who could smile sweetly and could change their shape. Flowey had seen me in the Ruins and was constantly changing his face… could he change his whole body? Was Alphys the only one watching me, or was he following me, too? He could clearly burrow his way around the Ruins, so he could be anywhere out here…

On the other side of Miss Muffet's palace I found myself in the backstage of an auditorium. A poster on the wall indicated a play starring Mettaton was about to start. I couldn't go anywhere but onto the stage and Mettaton appeared again… in a dress. He wheeled around me, singing a song that started out alright, then became ridiculous even as it filled me with dread. Flower petals fell like rain on my head and a "shooting star" fell in the background. I was still trying to knock petals out of my hair when he pulled a device from nowhere and pushed its button, opening a hole in the floor beneath me.

I fell into the "dungeon." It had the same tile puzzle that Papyrus had tried to use on me, only this time I had a mere thirty seconds to make it through a true maze before a wall of fire consumed me, all while Mettaton sang. I _almost_ made it to the end, but I spent too long trying to remember what the different colors of the panels did and I ran out of time.

Flames closed in on either side of me as Mettaton laughed triumphantly. But just as they were about to touch me, they stopped. The pause in the action lengthened and he coughed. Just then, Alphys called on my phone, saying that she would save me by "hacking" the fire walls.

Mettaton, once again, was not surprised by the doctor's intervention. Even as he feigned defeat Alphys told him he could never defeat us as long as we were a team, but he reminded us both of what the green tile's function was. I had thought it strange that they only made a sound whenever I walked on one, but it turned out that its effect was just being delayed. The green tiles summoned a monster to fight… and Mettaton was that monster!

I was forced into a fight, if one could call such a minor altercation a "fight". Alphys once again proved her foresight by telling me she had installed one last "program" on my phone, which made it resonate with Mettaton's presence and turned my soul yellow to allow me to shoot bullets of my own.

I resisted, at first. Crazed robot or not, I didn't want to hurt him. But Alphys assured me that I wasn't, so I did my best to imagine my hand was one of my father's revolvers and blazed away. Defeated, yet again, Mettaton didn't even bother to pretend he was invested in his role as killer robot. He sounded bored with everything as he fled.

Alphys told me I had done a great job. I told her it was all thanks to her, but she only said that I was the one doing all the cool things. She merely put silly programs on my phone. She didn't seem to think affecting someone's _soul_ using technology and magic was a very big deal… Before I could tell her what I thought, she told me something.

She said she hadn't liked herself very much before we met. She'd felt like a screw-up and a failure, for a long time. She couldn't do anything right, and could only let others down… But, by guiding me, she felt much better about herself, and she thanked me for letting her help. She ended her call by telling me we were close to our goal. I just had to go through some place called "MTT Resort", whatever a resort was.

I… didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, I didn't appreciate being someone's puppet, being yanked around by the nose… But on the other hand, I knew how hard it could be to maintain your confidence. Trying to meet someone else's expectations, and your own, only to fail again and again… I'd already failed both my human mother _and_ my monster mother. I might fail again now, no matter how much I wanted to help the doctor regain her self-confidence.

My musings carried me past where the blockade had once been, past where the two royal guards were happily enjoying ice cream together. I found myself staring up at a building even larger than the laboratory. I found Sans loitering beside the glass doors. He said that he'd heard I was headed for the Core, and asked if I wanted to grab some dinner with him, first. When I told him I would, he thanked me for treating him and led me down a dark alleyway for another one of his shortcuts.

We were suddenly in a restaurant, a very different place from Grillby's pub. More refined, even if the tables all had cloth draped over them resembling Mettaton's… face? We took our seats but there were no menus, or even any silverware or plates for us. Just a candle barely illuminating our table.

Sans brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "so. your journey's almost over, huh? you must really want to get back to the surface. can't say i say i blame ya, buddy, but… maybe, sometimes it's better to take what you've been given."

He was being unusually serious… "What do you mean by that, Sans?"

He only shrugged. "i'm just sayin' that, down here, you have good food, good drink and friends to share them with. is what you have to do really worth leaving all that behind?" He looked away, at a platoon of potted ficuses. Before I could have a chance to think about it, he turned back to me. "ah, forget it. i'm rootin' for ya, kid."

After another moment of silence he told me a story about how he came across the locked door of the Ruins. How he started practicing knock-knock jokes on it and how, one day, he met a woman on the other side that genuinely liked his jokes… How they'd exchanged bad jokes through the door for hours, and how it had become a thing they did regularly. Then he told me of a promise he made to Mother. He said he hated making promises… but he'd done so, anyway.

"do you get it yet? buddy, that promise…" He trailed off, his pupils extinguishing and leaving his eyesockets blacker than coal. The very timbre of his voice changed as he said, "… is the only reason you're not dead where you stand."

I'd always had a feeling there was more to Sans than he was letting on. But _this_ … this was the first time I felt that he could be a very, _very_ dangerous person if he wanted to be…

The lights came back to his eyes. He was smiling and his voice went back to normal as he told me he was just joking. He gave me his usual wink as he said, "haven't i done a great job lookin' after you? you haven't died once!" I remembered Undyne killing me three times and the numerous close calls I'd had from my random encounters. Although I tried to keep my expression neutral it must have shown on my face because he said, "what's that look for? am i wrong…?"

He left his seat with a chuckle, and walked to the ficuses before saying, "welp, that's all i had to say. and, uh, also that i'm gonna be a little busy for a while. i won't be able to help you out, from here. so take care of yourself, kid, 'cause someone really cares about you."

He left. When I tried to follow him there were no exits in the direction he'd gone. Clearly, another shortcut had been utilized.

The restaurant was attached to a hotel that used to be an apartment building. If I remembered correctly, a "hotel" was more or less an inn writ large, so I asked if there were any rooms available. The price seemed a little high to me… but the clerk told me it was a special rate because the elevators to the capital were out of order. They also explained that the room would come with many amenities, and even had a washing machine and a "dryer." I didn't know what a dryer was, but Mother had a washing machine and had taught me how to use it. Being able to wash my clothes sounded fantastic so I rented a room. I also bought a little food from the… mildly disturbed individual employed at the "fast food" establishment near the elevator.

The room had a gigantic bed that looked plush and lovely to sleep in. However washing my clothes, and myself, were the priority. The tiny washing machine and the "dryer" had instructions plastered onto them which was helpful (even if they required money to operate and I had to buy the laundry soap from a little dispenser tucked into the same alcove as the appliances.) Thankfully, I could pay for it all. Also thankfully the shower _didn't_ require money to operate. I don't know why I had expected it to.

With my clothes and myself squeaky clean, I decided to take a nap after my meal. I dimmed the lights, and the covers were soft as I crawled into the bed. I burrowed beneath them, but when I tried to fall asleep I couldn't. Even as exhausted as I was, I kept thinking.

Was this all worth it? Originally, I just wanted to make things so Mother could feel safe enough to leave the Ruins. So she wouldn't have to coop herself up and be all alone, anymore. I had just wanted to give Asgore a piece of my mind and tell him it wasn't alright to kill humans… But now that I understood _why_ he was doing so, were my reasons enough? I had decided not to tell anyone that I didn't want to leave the Underground… but now I wanted to shout it to them all.

The Underground was such a wondrous place, full of things I never could have imagined. Contraptions I wanted to learn about, magic all around and people I had come to care about, despite knowing them for such a short amount of time. It was all like some wonderful dream I didn't want to wake from… but it wasn't fair to them to keep them trapped here. I wanted to help, but at the same time, I didn't…

I didn't know what to do. I simply didn't know.

* * *

I stood in the Last Corridor, waiting for the "special case" to be brought before me for his verdict. While I waited, my mind wandered.

Domestic violence wasn't unheard of. Most of the perpetrators were lashing out in the frustration and despair we all felt as the years crawled by, with no end to our suffering in sight. Usually some fines, maybe a little time-out and a _lot_ of psychiatric counseling would be in order, if that was all it was. But there were exceptions.

Although rare, "special cases" didn't care how badly they were hurting others. They turned something two people did with love into something that only hurt others. Once they did, the gloves came off. They _had_ to come off. There was no excuse, no reason to pardon such behavior. And if someone's LOVE was high enough to go that far they were a danger to _everyone,_ especially kids...

And that was where I came in.

I heard a commotion coming from the entrance to the Corridor. Clanking footsteps and cursing were getting louder as the special case was forcefully marched closer to me. Two royal guards were holding the accused between them as he tried in vain to break their grasp. They practically dumped him on the floor and stood back, giving me plenty of room. They took their positions and summoned their weapons, blocking the entrance and making it clear that there would be no escape. Granted, I was the only one between the accused and the throne room, but he wasn't getting past me.

The monster before me looked more like a cornered animal than a person. There was only anger in his eyes, but there were things that had to be said before we could begin. Just as Granddad taught me and as he'd been taught, et cetera.

"You have been brought here to be judged. All thy deeds will be laid bare. All thy EXP and LOVE will be measured and weighed." I let my eye glow, which I knew could look pretty creepy when I had my hood up, but there was a reason for it. It took quite a bit of magic to look for the hidden points down in someone's SOUL.

You didn't necessarily have to dust someone and earn EXP to raise your LOVE. But the tricky thing was that your LOVE only _visibly_ rose with EXP. Hurting others non-lethally still became easier and easier the more you did it, even if a casual glance said your LV was low. Why was that?

It was because LOVE had a second set of values invisible to everyone _except_ for judges trained to look for it. I had tried to do this with Frisk, but their inner defenses had been too high, even unconscious, for me to see all the way through. The special case was much easier, maybe because he didn't care what I saw, or just because he was a monster. Either way, the results were clear.

Somebody had been busy.

Almost before I was done the special case was throwing a stream of invectives in my direction, deepening his own rage. When I asked him if he wanted to confess anything, he told me what I could do with my so-called "justice". It was physically impossible for me to do, since I was a skeleton. Those kinds of insults usually made me laugh, but not today.

There was nothing to be done. No amount of counseling could bring this monster back out of the pit he'd dug his SOUL into. I didn't even need to start the FIGHT because _he_ started it, for me. He used up the maximum allotted time for his turn and didn't manage to land a single blow on me. Then I showed him how you're _supposed_ to use your first turn…

It was done. As my EXP rose all I could feel was the usual mixture of satisfaction and regret. Satisfaction because I knew a dangerous individual would no longer be hurting anyone in the horrible manner he had been. Regret because of how long it had taken us to pin this guy. There'd been too many victims, this time. One of them was a kid, as it usually went with special cases…

I didn't get it. It was like they carved something out of their own SOULs to keep doing what they did. I just couldn't see how a monster could do that to themselves, no matter how hopeless our situation was… but it wouldn't stop me from handling special cases.

My family and special cases… Just about the only things I cared about, anymore. Anomalies be damned.

 _*speaking of family…_ I watched as the royal guards gathered up the special case's dust. He still had a family, no matter how horrible he'd been, and the funeral was already planned. When they had been summoned to my office to be informed of the case, I told them things might come to this. They'd understood and, as hard as it was to accept, they knew no amount of love or compassion could help their loved one. Showing mercy to one as guilty as him would have only further harm the innocent.

The guards saluted me and left. Alone, I let myself sigh and looked out the window. It was noon, but there wouldn't be any light coming in until sunset... I'd be meeting Frisk here, soon enough, and I couldn't say I enjoyed that thought. I still didn't know if they were behind the latest anomalies, or not, but the kind of fear I saw in Frisk was the same as what I saw in the victims special cases left in their wake. Whether monster or human, it seemed that sort of violence left the same marks on a person's SOUL…

I was tired. Being the judge, jury and executioner could be a cushy job, in the respect that one-third of it was only needed rarely... But when it was needed I couldn't hold back. I took a shortcut to one of my favorite places for a nap, a secluded courtyard garden hidden deep in the castle. Hardly anybody ever came here, anymore, and it was one of the few places where the sunlight came in at this time of day.

Not that it was really "sunlight", by the time it made it down here. After being refracted through crystals and reflected off trace metal deposits in the walls it wasn't even warm, the way Granddad said it was supposed to be (though he never really explained how he knew, us being skeletons without skin and all.) Even so, it was more sunlight than most monsters would ever see in their lives...

I laid down in a patch of grass and listened to the birds. I hoped the Frisk I saw in that corridor would be the smiling kid that had turned my prank around on me, or at least the serious one that listened to my story in contemplative silence. I hoped I wouldn't see the scared, hating person that had come within inches of dusting me. That pencil had been _fast,_ and I hadn't been expecting it…

I was still kicking myself for that. It had been stupid of me to try getting close, right then. If I'd been thinking, I might have noticed the distress Frisk's SOUL had been in a lot sooner than right before I tried to stuff that fake spider down their collar. But no, all I'd seen was a kid doodling in their journal and a pranking opportunity. The look on their face, when they turned to strike, still haunted me…

Frisk's eyes were the same exact color of the sunset when it came through the Last Corridor's windows, though I could have sworn there was a slight, reddish glow to them, too... They had been focused on someone that wasn't even there, determined to fight them to the death with just that little pencil. Then there'd been the terrible, crushing remorse when Frisk realized they hadn't been in danger, and what could have happened.

That look was why I'd wanted to do something to help take their mind off their troubles, for at least for a while. It was also why I'd been too stunned to retaliate when Frisk turned the tables on my telescope prank.

That smile alone had made my promise worth keeping. It had been so _open_ , and their SOUL-deep joy had been reflected in their eyes as they had a moment of fun. The warmth had been so tangible it was like how Granddad always described the sun to be like. I could only stand there while they ran off, trying to figure out if I was really looking at the same person, or not. I knew human SOULs could be terribly complex things, but a living, breathing human had nothing on them…

On one hand, Frisk was a bright, innocent and curious kid fascinated by their surroundings. On the other they were solemn and thoughtful. On yet another they were a fighter, ready to tear you apart if you gave them an excuse. And buried deep inside was a lonely little kid almost desperate for a friend, and yet they were terrified of someone getting too close. The question was "why?"

I just didn't know. Frisk was like a house full of incredibly complex puzzles. Once you solved the one to open the door, it just revealed more and more puzzles to unlock the rest of the place.

I closed my eye sockets and grinned in spite of myself. I always liked solving complex puzzles.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Choice

**Chapter Eleven: The Choice**

 _I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. It felt like I was being forced to breathe and my throat felt tight. There was a strange beeping sound, like my c-phone ringing, but more regular. Almost like a heartbeat…_

I woke up in a bit of a panic. I had been completely enveloped by the covers and it was stuffy. I wriggled around until I wound up falling off one side of the bed. I laid there, sprawled on the floor for a minute.

 _*What is it with me and falling? I do entirely too much of that._

I had the feeling I had been dreaming but I couldn't remember what it had been about. It was hard to think, because it felt like my head wasn't quite attached to my shoulders. Probably because of the fall, or the stuffy air under the blankets. Probably…

I picked myself up off the floor and went about preparing to leave the room. This was going to be a big day. All I had to do was make my way through the Core, and then the capital. Then I would stand before the king. The king under the mountain that was going to try and kill me, no matter how little he wanted to do so…

When I put my sweater back on I noticed that it had shrunken. Was this a consequence of putting woolen clothing in the dryer? Even so, it was still rather baggy. I made sure to grab all the rest of my belongings before returning the room's key to the clerk. In the back of the lobby was a door with a big sign over it that said "CORE", so that was where I went.

The lights from the hotel didn't illuminate the entire path. Potted plants sat in the half-dark as I walked toward the bridge that would take me to the Core. Muted music from the restaurant faded the further away I went, until there was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the canyon below.

It was very dark. Strange red lights reflected off the metal bridge and stared like unwinking eyes from around the entrance to the Core. The detached feeling was back, and I had the thought, _*Shouldn't this bridge be shorter?,_ even though I had no reason to think such a thing. I almost didn't notice the shadows of two monsters running through the entrance ahead of me, but Alphys called me. She sounded nervous at first, saying that nobody else was supposed to be here… then tried to encourage me not to worry.

The first thing I saw upon stepping into the Core was the elevator, and Alphys told me it would take me to the top but it turned out to be inactive. She sounded concerned but told me to go to the right, so I did. It only took me to a balcony surrounded by a fire pit, and a fight. The monster had been strong but I managed to spare them. Thankfully I had found better equipment than the bandanna, on my way here. Alphys said that this room wasn't on her map, so I had no choice but to go the other way.

Things went downhill from there. Blue and orange lasers came for me and she gave the incorrect order to dodge them in. She kept giving me incorrect directions and all the while monsters were jumping out at me. In one last bid to take control of the situation, she shut the power down to a room full of lasers that couldn't be bypassed any other way. But as I was walking down the corridor, she stopped me with a c-phone call just in time for the power to restore itself and trap me in blue lasers. It sounded like Alphys was fighting something as the power went off and on, letting me progress a little bit further each time. Once I made it to the end, she said that she had everything under control, but I think she was trying to convince herself of that, more than anything.

I reached a save point and Alphys said it looked nothing like her map. She said she had to leave so I started making my own map in my journal. While I did I felt detached, again. I felt like this place should have been smaller, but I didn't know _why_ I felt that way.

It took a while and I kept getting attacked by more and more strong monsters, but I finally found the switch that would let me progress. I made it to the door that would lead me forward… and another save point. I thought about going back to the resort, but decided against it. While I had earned quite a bit of money from the monsters trying to stop me, what could I possibly get that might help me?

Besides, even if I died, I would just wind up right back here…

The next room had a raised dais in the middle. I stepped upon it to find Mettaton. The steps to the dais disappeared and the robot confirmed all of my suspicions. This had all been a grand play, where Alphys wished to be the heroine of my story by "saving" me from the "malfunctioning robot".

But after telling me this, Mettaton said, "However, I'm done with this charade. I've never wanted to harm humans, for my true calling is to entertain! I've always believed the audience deserves a good show. And what's a good show without a little plot twist?"

Someone was banging on the door. I could just barely hear Alphys saying, "H-hey! What's g-going on!? Th-the door is locked!" She kept banging as Mettaton went on.

"Sorry folks, but the old program's been cancelled! But our new finale will drive you wild!" The stage rose beneath us and I struggled to maintain my balance as Mettaton declared his new show would be called "Attack of the Killer Robot!". I was dragged into a fight.

He said he had rearranged the interior of the Core using its swappable parts to confuse Alphys. He had hired all the monsters in there to kill me. But killing me himself would be a hundred times better, and I had no way of fighting back. My soul was yellow again but my bullets were just bouncing right off. Their earlier efficacy had clearly been feigned.

He called me weak. He said Asgore would take my soul and he would go on to destroy humanity. But if Mettaton took my soul, he could go to the surface and become the star he dreamed of being with millions of fans. He would finally have it all…

I would have said something snarky, something along the lines of "good luck with that, because I'm not sure there's that many humans around anymore," but it was taking all my concentration to survive his attacks. Finally, Alphys called and told me about the switch on his backside that would make him vulnerable. I used his narcissism against him by telling him there was a mirror behind him and flipped it, only to find myself in yet another plot twist…

All I had done was reveal his new body, a humanoid form with the most beautiful male face I'd ever seen. Music the likes of which I'd never heard before started blaring, and he promised to make my final living moments "absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" He started posing and a graph marked as "ratings" appeared. They were steadily falling the longer I took to act.

The attacks were even more intense than before, and I'd only just started! I ran out of items, but I did notice the food I bought from the resort boosted the ratings. I could only fire bullets at him when the heart in his abdomen left its casing. Bombs and miniature Mettatons were flying everywhere, as were copies of his legs, for some reason. I swore as one last bomb took the last of my HP and I was sent back to the save star. Thankfully the elevator back to the bottom was working, now.

As I went back to the resort to do some shopping, people were chatting excitedly about the upcoming show. I noticed that, whenever they spoke of their favorite moment, it was correlating to the actions I could take in the fight. Were the ratings an indication of how many people were watching us fight? If I pandered to the audience, too, would the fight end faster? It was worth a shot. I saved again and stepped onto the stage. Before Mettaton could monologue I got him to turn around and flipped his switch.

His attacks followed the same pattern as before. Before an "easy" turn I could boast because I knew I wouldn't take damage (the face he made when I said "Thy slings and arrows shan't touch me this turn, clockwork fiend!" was _so_ funny!). If I knew I'd be hurt I would turn on a heel and scoff at the audience so any damage I took would be worth more ratings (although I had to guess where to scoff, because there was no visible audience). But then we got past where I had died before so I just stuck to striking poses. I noticed that, if I did so when my HP was below a certain level, it got more ratings. But I couldn't keep my health too low for too long so I would eat the MTT-brand food I had bought for the purpose.

Mettaton had exposed his heart twice, and I suppose my bullets had hit it enough because his arms fell off. I was a little alarmed but he just said, "Who needs them with legs like these? I'm still going to win!"

He grew frustrated with my persistence, asking me if I really wanted to jeopardize humanity's future like this. He asked me if I believed in myself that much. He was inspired, but it would only be him or me and he wasn't going to make it easy. He showed me the power of "humanity's star" and exposed his heart again. It was getting harder and harder to dodge his bullets and hit his heart, but I managed to hit it enough for his legs to fall off.

He wasn't deterred. "So you think you can be the star? You think _you_ can protect humanity? We'll just see about _that!_ " He exposed his heart one more time, and that turn finally pushed the ratings into the ten-thousand range.

He paused the action to remark upon it, and said one lucky viewer would have the chance to call in and talk with him before he left the Underground forever. When he got somebody on the phone a familiar, ghostly voice was on the other end. From the look on Mettaton's face it seemed as though the voice was familiar to him, too…

Napstablook spoke in their shy manner, but still said that they had liked watching Mettaton. Their life was boring but his shows had brought excitement to their life, vicariously. Napstablook said they would miss Mettaton, then hung up because they felt they'd talked for too long.

"No, wait! Wait Bl…" Mettaton's expression wasn't so confident, anymore. He decided to take more and more calls. Each one was somebody expressing how happy he had made them, how much they would miss him…

"I… I see…" He smiled. "Thank you, everyone, for those lovely calls." To me, he said, "Darling, perhaps… It might be better if I delay my big debut on the surface. If I leave now, the Underground will lose its spark! Besides, you've proven you're very strong. Perhaps even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity."

His smile became rueful. "Ha ha… It's for the best, anyway. The truth is this form's power consumption is… inefficient. I'll run out in a moment and… well…"

I was concerned. "Does that mean you're… dying?"

He laughed. "Oh, no no no! I'll be alright! I'm just going to need a little nap, is all." More seriously, he said, "Anyway, knock 'em dead, darling. And to all my lovely viewers, thank you! You've been a great audience!"

The light went out from his eyes, and he fell silent. Alphys finally made it into the room and saw Mettaton. She cried out to him, running over to check on him. After checking, she said, "Thank GOD, it's just the power crystals." Almost too softly to hear she added, "If you were gone, I would… Would…"

She remembered my presence and turned to me, nervous smile in place. "I m-mean, n-no problem, y'know? He's j-just a robot. If you messed him up I could always… I could j-just build another…" I highly doubted she make another one just like him, but I chose to stay silent. Mettaton and I had ruined her plans enough, and I didn't want to sound like I didn't have faith in her abilities. It's just that I had a feeling he wasn't a mere machine, to her…

Alphys said she needed a moment, so I left her with her sleeping friend and walked through the door that would take me to the elevator. Alphys soon followed me, and we walked through the hall. She was clearly nervous as I waited for her to "convince" me to stay, but she never even tried… I made it all the way to the elevator and opened its doors before she tried to say goodbye, only to confess the whole truth to me, and the terrible price I would have to pay if I wished to leave.

Before I could tell her I didn't want to leave she ran away back down the hall. I regretted my decision to let people believe what they wanted more than ever, but I still stepped into the elevator and took it to the very highest floor it could reach. It took a much longer time than the other elevators I'd taken in Hotland, but I made it eventually. I made it to New Home…

The city looked like much what I had seen in the Ruins, only it was in a much better state of repair. I made it to a building that was laid out as an exact copy of Mother's home, except it was colored drably. The stairs to the basement were blockaded by chains with padlocks so I tried to just slide myself under the chains, but I couldn't. Some sort of magic was at work, so I had to look for the keys.

The living room was heart-achingly familiar, but there was no fire in the fireplace, and the tools next to the bookshelf were all for gardening. The shelf had photo albums where everyone was smiling… including Mother. On the table sat a golden flower in a vase…

In the kitchen I found a key, so I put it on my phone's keychain. I noticed crumpled-up recipes for butterscotch-cinnamon pie in a trash can and I remembered that I still had the slice I'd put in the very first box I'd come across. I moved it into my hip pack as I walked to the hallway with the bedrooms.

More golden flowers were in vases in the hall. I found another key, and opened the door to what would have been my room, back in the Ruins. There were two beds, here, and gifts on the floor. I coughed as I stirred up the thick dust covering everything. It seemed as though this place wasn't visited very often, if at all. I looked at the presents and was confused as to why there would be an old knife in one (which I left in there) and a golden heart-shaped locket in the other… I thought about taking the locket, because it might have helped me in the upcoming battle, but it was clearly meant for somebody else. As I ran my fingertips through the dust that was on the gift box's lid, it seemed like it had been waiting here for its recipient for a very long time…

I decided to borrow it, for a while. I could always return the locket, once everything was finished. I was going to give Asgore a piece of my mind and end this war. Then I could go back and I could convince Mother to leave the Ruins. Maybe I could ask Sans to help me… But I'd return the locket, before then.

The only other things of note in the room was the wardrobe full of dark-green striped sweaters, and a family photograph. Mother, an even taller goat-looking monster with great big horns, blonde hair and a bushy beard, and a little goat were all in it… along with another child covering their face with a bouquet of flowers. All the monsters were smiling so happily…

I unlocked the chains and finally went into the basement. After a long walk I had made it to the streets of the capital… which was packed with monsters. I was nervous about being surrounded but nobody seemed inclined to fight me. In fact, when a Froggit hopped in front of me it was just to begin the tragic story of the prince of the monsters, and the first human to fall into the Underground. As though emboldened by the simple Froggit's gesture more monsters would approach me with another part of the story. Together, they all wove the tale…

By the end of the story my head was feeling detached, again. I felt like I'd already known the entire thing before it was ever told... I dragged myself back into the present with an effort of will, and found myself in a sunset-colored corridor. I saved, then walked forward. Thick shadows sat between the great windows lining the wall to my left and pillars lined up on either side. Finally, someone else stepped out from behind a pillar…

He wore a black vest over a tailored white shirt, black trousers tucked into polished black boots… and a familiar black hood over his head. A set of scales and the Delta Rune were embroidered in gold on his left breast. The right breast bore a sword crossed with a scythe, also in gold… A bell rang thrice in the distance and the voice I'd heard over a candlelit table spoke to me now, without a trace of his usual humor.

"So, you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In but a few moments, you will meet the king, and together you will determine the fate of the world. That is then. Now, you will be judged."

He spoke as though he was quoting something from the depths of time. "All thy deeds will be laid bare. All thy EXP and LOVE will be measured and weighed." His left eye, the one he was always closing when he winked, glowed from the shadow of his hood. It wasn't the little white pupil I was accustomed to but a full, yellow iris that flickered pale blue along the rim. It felt like he was staring into the depths of my soul and I could feel my sins crawling on my back…

I quailed. I couldn't look away, but I didn't want him to see… I didn't want him to know what I'd done before coming here! I didn't want to lose what little friendship I had gained from him! But he was implacable. In an effort to distract him, I asked him what "EXP" was.

It didn't work. His eye continued to glow as he answered. "It is an acronym. It represents one's 'Execution Points.' It is how we quantify the pain one has inflicted upon another. If you had killed, your EXP would have risen. With enough EXP, your LOVE would have also risen.

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. It represents one's 'Level of Violence.' It is a way to measure one's capacity to hurt others. The more violence you commit, the easier it is to distance yourself. The greater the distance, the less you will be hurt. Because of that, you will be able to hurt others all the more easily." His eye finally stopped glowing, but I swear I could still feel him looking inside me. "LOVE can rise without killing. It is merely hidden from view, but I can see..."

He sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped. He shoved a hand into a trouser pocket as his other hand pulled down his hood. His voice and eyes were back to normal as looked at me with a sad expression and said, "normally, it's a lot clearer than this, but you are just _determined_ to block me! why, kiddo? i can see that you're a good person that wouldn't hurt anybody, if given a choice. but there's this whole other side of you…" He shook his head, still sadly. "wish i could say i've never seen its like, but i have."

He tried to smile. "talk to me, frisk. tell me who hurt you. tell me who drove you into whatever it was you did to raise your hidden LV. i'm all ears…"

I was shaking. I never thought anybody would understand. I'd never allowed for the possibility that anyone _could_ understand. I didn't want anyone to know… but I could still feel _his_ hands around my throat and I couldn't stand it, anymore. I had to make a choice…

I decided I wanted _someone_ to know of his sins… even if it meant I had to reveal mine, too. I had to come clean, about _everything_. I made myself say my real name.

"M-my… My n-name i-isn't really Frisk, it's… I-I'm Francine Isabella Kane, a-and I… I assaulted my uncle, started a fire in his stable and stole his horses when I ran away." I faltered and just stood there, shaking. I couldn't even look at him…

I heard him sigh. "welp, that explains a few things, but not everything." He paused before saying, "why'd you do it, kid?"

Remembered fear and pain shut my mouth as I heard my uncle promise he'd kill me if I ever told _anybody_ what he did to me. I didn't want to say… but he wasn't _here_. I told myself that over and over. I punched the tomato in my mind, again. Strangely, once I started, the easier it became to keep going.

"He… h-hurt me. Again and again and _again_ …! No matter how much I begged him to stop, it just made him happy. He always had this smile on his face... His stupid, _ugly_ face!" I finally looked at Sans. Hate was probably dominating my expression, but I couldn't help it. "No matter how many times I called for help, nobody came. _Nobody_ was going to save me. Nobody _cared!_ I realized I would have to be my own knight in shining armor. I would have to avenge my own honor!

"…no, I lie. I would be a black knight and seek revenge. I wanted him to _suffer_."

I drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "All he cared about was his money and the things be bought to make himself look important. He bred and sold horses, so I wanted to burn down the stable and scatter them all over the countryside. I also wanted to burn down the house where he kept his things and destroy it all, except for what I could steal for my own use. Everything I brought with me to Mount Ebott was taken from his attic."

Sans only nodded. "and the assault you mentioned?"

I hesitated. My throat was trying to close up, again. Why it kept doing that when Mother had healed the worst of those injuries when we met was beyond my understanding. I probably already lost Sans' friendship, so there was no point in withholding the information he wanted… I tried to numb my feelings as I continued my confession.

"He… My uncle caught me while I was trying to set up oil lamps to burn in the basement. He figured out what I was trying to do and he was so mad… I tried to run but he caught me, anyway. He was choking me… and I just grabbed the nearest thing I could and bashed him over the head with it. It was a bottle of wine and it broke. I… I threw the glass still in my hand at his eyes before I grabbed another wine bottle and hit him over the head, again. He finally stopped moving… but I didn't start the fire, like I wanted to. I was too scared he'd wake up while I was trying to light it. But I still started the fire in the stable and ran off with his horses." I declined to mention the horse I had ridden to the foothills of Mount Ebott had thrown me off his back, fracturing my arm. It had been difficult to set that splint with one hand… but I'd been determined to get away, no matter how much pain I was in.

I was shaking, again. "I… I was just so _mad_ at him! I'd already lost my parents, my home, my future, my dignity… He just kept taking more and more away from me until I had nothing left but my pitiful excuse for a life! I _had_ to take it back, before he killed me and left my body in the woods to rot!"

I fell to my knees, crying. "I… I don't even _want_ to go back to the surface! I don't want to run into him out there, waiting for me! I never even wanted to leave the Ruins and Mother, but… She was trapped in there. Trapped by her own fear, just like I was. I wanted to tell off Asgore and maybe get him to stop killing humans so she could come out... But even if I failed, at least I'd get to see the rest of the Underground before I died."

I smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "It's been like living out a dream! A fantasy brought to life… I met people that I could care about, that cared about me, too. I've seen marvelous contraptions so much like things I know once existed, but are still unique to monsterkind. I wish I could stay and learn how everything works, but…"

My smile faded. "But this isn't a dream for the monsters, is it? This your _life_. That bastard kept me in his dirty old basement, but at least I could still leave whenever I wanted by picking the lock. You can't do that. There's only one way you can stand under the sky, and that's what your king has been trying to accomplish, all these years. Even when he doesn't want to kill anyone he places that burden upon himself, for all your sakes…" I sniffled, and wiped my eyes with a sleeve.

I sat on the floor, staring at Sans' boots. I didn't think my legs would support me, and I couldn't think of anything more to say. I didn't even know if he was going to let me go. I waited and waited for him to do _something_ …

He finally sighed. "couldn't have made my job easy, could ya, kiddo?" When I looked up he was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, both eyes closed in thought. He shoved that hand into the other pocket and looked down at me. "welp, since you've already confessed, you got anything you wanna say for yourself?"

I thought about it, then said, "I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for what I did on the surface, so I guess… all I have to say is 'thank you.'" Sans seemed a little bit surprised at that, but I wasn't done. "Thank you for all the help you've given me. Whatever you have to do for your job I hope you… Just know I won't hold it against you."

I grimaced as I said, "I've made my bed. It's time to lay in it." I finally found the strength to stand and wondered what Sans was going to do, next. Doing his job might force him to break his promise… I could only hope he could see how sorry I was, for that.

He raised a brow ridge at me and said, "you are _way_ too mature, for your age." He shook his head. "here we go…"

He took his hands out of his pockets and walked toward me, his footfalls echoing off the pillars as his eyes went black. His expression was stuck in a death's head grin and I closed my eyes, trying to hide the sudden spike of fear I felt as he lifted his left hand. If I died here I was just going to come back... He was going to kill me over and over until I gave up. Even if he didn't remember it, I would. Would I be able to confess like that again? Did I even have the option to say nothing? Was there any way to avo-

His hand grabbed my right cheek in a vise grip and _pinched_ me! It jarred me out of my thoughts and made me squeak. My eyes teared up as I opened them. Sans' entire expression was alight with humor as he brought his other hand up to pinch my other cheek in a grip as strong as the other. He stretched my face a little as he pinched and I could only grab at his wrists while I thought, _*How can hands without muscles or tendons be so strong!?_ Finally he started talking.

"i dunno if you've noticed, kiddo, but crimes committed on the surface are a _bit_ outta my jurisdiction. that being said, somebody's gotta teach you a lesson. theft, arson and assault are _bad_." He used his palms to squish my face into itself as he added, "no! bad frisk, bad! dat's a no-no! we don't do dat!" Sans squished me for a second longer before he let me go. I tried to hide my blushing and abused face in my turtleneck while I stared at him in confusion. He was smiling, but that faded a little.

"to me, it sounds more like it was self-defense. at least initially. god knows how easy it is for somebody's emotions to get away from them, especially that much fear." His smile faded completely. "if anything, your uncle should be the one down here, being judged…" He shook himself. "but whatever decisions the SOUL named 'francine' made, the SOUL named 'frisk' hasn't done anything of the sort.

"even if you never gained _any_ LOVE at all, that wouldn't have meant you were completely innocent or naïve. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter your struggles or hardships, you strived to do the right thing. you always refused to hurt others, no matter what they did or said to you. given your history, that is a very remarkable thing…

"you never gained LOVE down here, but you gained love. does that make sense?"

I nodded a bit uncertainly. "I… think so?"

Sans chuckled a bit. "whether it does or not, that's not gonna change what's about to happen." He became serious, again. "now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your journey. your actions here will determine the fate of the world. if you refuse to fight, your SOUL will be taken and humanity will be destroyed. but even if you can get asgore to spare you, monsterkind will remain trapped. what will you do?"

I didn't have an answer for him, but Sans didn't look like he was expecting one as he shrugged. "personally, i'd have thrown in the towel a long time ago. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? you have something called 'determination.' as long as you hold on to what's in your heart, i believe you'll do the right thing."

He stepped into a shadow. "we're all countin' on you, kid. good luck." He smiled, then blinked out of existence…

Part of me was relieved that he didn't kill me. Another part was surprised I'd gotten off so easily. The third was _miffed_ that he'd taken such liberties with my person and talked down to me like I was a misbehaving dog!

I laughed. It was just like Sans to leave me feeling so confused. Even so, he believed in me. He truly believed in me…

I continued through the corridor with my head held high. I was going to find a way to help the monsters without dying, for his sake. For Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys… for Mother. And for Asgore's sake, too.

If Mother could put her fears aside, so could I. They were _all_ going to be free.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Your Best Nightmare

**Chapter Twelve: Your Best Nightmare**

I hummed as I watered my garden. I tried not to think of how Sans must be judging the human, at this very moment. I tried not to think of what kind of child they were, what reason they could possibly have to come to this mountain. Humans knew the legend, as well as we did, so why? What drew them here like so many moths to a flame? Tiny, fragile moths…

 _No_. I could not think such things! No matter how it crushed my SOUL, I had a duty to my people. It was my weakness as a leader that got us trapped here, after the war. I would free us. I _had_ to free us, no matter the cost to myself.

I heard a soft sound behind me. I forced myself to speak cheerfully. "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I've almost finished watering these flowers." I emptied the watering can in my hands, then turned to face my visitor.

"Howdy! How can I…" I saw that it was the human and I couldn't finish my own sentence. My fingers went numb with shock and I dropped my watering can. It clattered on the ground and I struggled to pull myself together. "Oh. I… was not expecting you so soon…" I did my best to smile, but I knew it was a pitiful attempt. "I so badly want to say 'would you like a cup of tea?' But, you know how it is."

They said nothing, a somber expression upon their face. I looked up at the skylight. "Such a nice day, is it not? The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch." I could not keep smiling, anymore. I looked back down at the human and said, with great reluctance, "You know what we must do. When you are ready, come to the next room."

I left my throne room, and the human followed me shortly afterward. Before I could tell them to think of this as a trip to the dentist, they asked me something.

"Your Majesty, is this truly the only way? Is there no way I could use my soul to help you break the barrier without killing me?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you are a magician. Only a magical attack from the SOUL will affect the barrier. I do not suppose you…?" I trailed off as they shook their head, with as much regret as I felt. I could only sigh. "I was afraid so. None of the others were, either…" This never got any easier. I told them I would understand if they were not ready.

Neither was I.

I stepped through the archway, to the barrier. It took me a moment to notice that the human did not immediately follow, but they soon appeared. As the twilight shone through the barrier I told them they could attend to any unfinished business, if they wished.

They said they had nothing left to do, so I turned to face them. I summoned the canisters with the six human SOULs we had… and the one that was empty. I began the FIGHT and I saw that their SOUL was red. The same color as my trident, the symbol of my determination to do my duty to the people. The same color of the SOUL that _they_ had…

I gave them a weak smile. "Human… It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." I could no longer look at them as I summoned my weapon and destroyed their Mercy.

The human chose to Act, instead. They quietly said, "I don't want to fight you, Your Majesty…" They sounded so young, so scared… My hands trembled even as I swept them through the air to summon my fireballs. They dodged most, if not all of them.

They Acted again. They firmly said, "I don't want to fight you!" My breath caught in my chest, but I still sent chains of flame snaking their way.

Still, they only chose to Act… "Asgore, we have to STOP fighting!" Those words were so familiar it struck my SOUL like a hammer. Even as I attacked with my trident, I remembered. Tori had said that, just before she left… The human tried to Act one more time, but I stopped them.

"ENOUGH! That is enough! Human, this is difficult enough as it is, so just please…" I did not know how I could finish my own sentence and trailed off lamely.

Their health was low, but they pulled a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie from their satchel. The smell of it made my heart ache. This human had done just about everything they could to destroy my will to fight and as they wielded an old, burnt frying pan I saw that they were finally ready to fight back.

They were clumsy, at first. It was as though they had never fought like this, before. That this child could make it all the way here, without ever launching a single attack, amazed me.

But they were learning fast. Not just how to attack, but how to dodge my attacks, as well. It was almost like sparring with Undyne, but this was no practice bout. I did not bother dodging them because if they were determined enough to take my life… I would give it to them. I felt I owed it to them, even if it left my people bereft of a leader…

Well, at least they would still have Tori, wherever she was. She was always a better leader than I.

The human was not healing themselves, anymore. They probably could not. Even so, there was no defeat in their expression and their attacks were odd. Even though they were striking me, I saw and felt none of the anger or hate in their gaze I had seen in other humans during the war. There was just… focus. That was the only thing I could see in those oddly-colored eyes. It was almost as though I was fighting my son, teaching him how to use his magic for the first time…

I had thought my will to fight could not crumble any further. I was wrong. This child kept filling me with so many memories, so much heartache! Their blows did more and more damage, but I could take far more than they. I drove my trident through their body and claimed the last of their HP. Their expression as they died was odd, but I had no time to ponder. I was sickened by my own lack of sympathy, but I had to take their SOUL and end this, once and for all…

As I reached for it, it broke in half and shattered! It broke apart just like a Boss Monster's when they died! How could this be!? Human SOULs had never done this, even during the war! The only reason we could not claim any back then was because the surviving humans prevented us from doing so. It was like some cruel joke to see all those SOULs upon the battlefield, only for them to be out of our reach, forever…

I could not understand. I just could not-

Twilight shone through the barrier as I stood before it, waiting for the human to follow me. I would not blame them if they chose to simply run. If the Underground were big enough they could run forever if they wished, but it was not. Yet as I waited, I had the vague feeling I had already been here… but I dismissed it as being silly. Of course I had been here, before! I've stood here on six other occasions, waiting for the other humans and ended their lives. There was soon going to be a seventh…

* * *

Asgore killed me, so I went back to MTT Resort for more food. He was _tough!_ His flame attacks, while similar to Mother's, were more intense and harder to dodge that hers had been. It made me appreciate how much she had held back, when she fought me…

I didn't like that I was being forced to attack him, but I was growing more confident that I could hold myself back enough to where I wouldn't kill him. That wasn't my goal, after all. I had almost gotten through to him, before he stopped listening to me. I just had to be more determined to spare him than he was to kill me, no matter what he did to my Mercy option.

I now knew who the voice in the dark belonged to. It was Asgore's, although I had no idea why I was hearing him encouraging me to not give up whenever I died. Or how he knew my name, since he understandably never bothered asking for it. But then again it sounded a little strange whenever my name was said… Like someone else was trying to talk over Asgore to say my name, but in a reasonable facsimile of his voice. I couldn't make out whose name he was originally trying to say...

I tried to put it out of my mind as I went back to face him (after saving so I didn't lose my purchases). I conducted the opening phases as I had before, except I didn't bother trying to talk to him a fourth time. He didn't seem to remember killing me, as I expected.

I managed to get farther into the fight but he wasn't giving up. Even as my blows hit him harder and harder he didn't relent, and neither did I. He killed me a second time, but not before I got him down to almost one third of his health. I was close, I KNEW I was, and I didn't need encouragement from the dark to help me come back. This would be the one…

I did it. I was singed all over and bruised, but I did it. I held back just enough so that he only had a sliver of health left and he fell to one knee. We were both exhausted, but he still had the energy to speak.

"Ah… So that is how it is." He looked so sad as he said, "I remember the day my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. Humans had once again stolen our future. In my anger and grief, I declared war and vowed to destroy any human that came here. I would use their SOULs to become godlike, free us from this prison and destroy humanity. Then we could live on the surface in peace… The people's hope returned, but my wife was disgusted with my actions. She left, and I never saw her again…"

He bowed his head. "Truthfully, I do not want power. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to give people hope, but… I cannot take this any longer." His voice broke as he said, "I just want to see my wife… I want to see our children..." He finally looked me in the eyes and said, "Please, young one, this war has gone on long enough. Take my SOUL, and leave this accursed place."

While he'd been talking, something warm had been building in my soul. My right hand tingled, and when I was given a choice Mercy was at my fingertips. It looked a little worse-for-wear, like me, but it was working.

Asgore looked at me in amazement. "After everything I've done to hurt you, to hurt the other humans, you would rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the surface?"

I put my hands on my hips and firmly told him, "I never wanted to leave in the first place! I only came here to kick some sense into you and make you stop killing humans." I grinned. "I'd say I've done just that, wouldn't you?"

Asgore stared at me and I let my expression sober. "But even though I don't want to leave, I don't want to keep you people trapped here, either. There _has_ to be a way to break the barrier without me having to die! You said only magic would affect it. Well, I'm not a magician, but I think… Let's just say I wouldn't have made it this far if something extraordinary wasn't happening. Maybe that can be utilized, somehow, if I can understand it better."

I extended my hand. "So please, Your Majesty. Let's figure this out and free everybody, together."

The king looked like he was about to cry. He didn't take my hand, but he smiled. "Yes… Yes, let us work together! Human, I promise you. For as long as you remain here my wife and I will care for you the best we can. We can sit in the living room sharing stories, and eat butterscotch pie. We… We could be like a family."

I smiled. "That sounds lovely, Your Majesty."

One minute, we were smiling at each other. The next, everything went _wrong_.

Asgore became caged by familiar, white pellets. I cried out, tried to go to him, tried to do _something_. I didn't know what I could have done, but it didn't matter. Whatever the fight utilized to trap me wouldn't let me go. I watched helplessly as the pellets bombarded the king, claiming the last of his HP. He looked stunned as he turned to dust. His crown, armor and mantle were all that was left of him. The rest was just _gone_ … except for his soul. An upside-down heart, glowing white…

Then, I noticed one of the pellets was still lingering nearby.

"Don't do it! _PLEASE!_ "

It was no use. The pellet hit Asgore's soul, shattering it. As I fell to my knees a familiar little flower appeared.

"You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing." The six human souls appeared, circling around Flowey as he continued to speak. "In this world it's KILL or BE killed." He laughed as the souls circled closer and closer, letting out a blinding light as they became one with him…

Utter darkness. I felt as though a floor was under my feet, but I saw nothing. Nothing but my own body. Some corner of my mind shouted _*How can I see myself without any light!?_ , but that didn't matter. I had to do something, _anything_. I had to move, even though my head was trying to detach itself and it was hard to breathe again. I thought I heard heartbeat-like beeping and checked my crystalphone, but there was nothing.

One foot in front of the other. Baby steps became longer as the "floor" proved to be solid. I broke out into a run when I saw a star glimmer in the distance. I held a hand to it, begging it from the depths of my soul to take me back like it always had before, but something was wrong…

I couldn't "feel" anything from it. I wasn't determined, I couldn't "save", I couldn't do _anything_. All I could see before my eyes was Flowey's name…

 _ **Crash**_.

The floor beneath the star cracked, glowing red along the fractures. I backed away as something was trying to come up through the floor, breaking it more and more and more until… _something_ came up through the floor to grab the star.

It was a multitude of thorny vines forming an arm. Longer thorns grew from mitten-like hands to serve as fingers, threatening to shred my star. The arm retreated back into the floor with the star, and the floor turned black again as though it was never fractured.

Flowey's face appeared before me, but it was almost like he was being magnified by something. There was also something grainy about his visage, like what I'd seen on the screen Alphys used to watch me on. His voice when he spoke was also magnified, echoing strangely through the dark.

"Howdy! It's me, Flowey the Flower! Boy, do I owe you a HUGE thanks. I never would have gotten past that old fool if YOU hadn't softened him up for me." His face morphed into Asgore's as he said, "But now, with YOUR help, he's DEAD. And now I have the SOULs!"

He made Asgore's face melt as he laughed, then he went back to normal. "Boy, I've been empty for so long! It feels great to have a SOUL inside me, again. Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling…"

I felt disgusted. He looked down at me with false pity. "Awww, do you feel left out? That's perfect. There's only six SOULs in here, after all. I still need a seventh before I become GOD. Then I'll show everyone the REAL meaning of this world!"

He laughed again. "Forget trying to escape. I've already destroyed your save file. It's gone FOREVER. But don't worry. Your old friend Flowey has a replacement for you! I'll save over your death so you can feel yourself being torn to bloody pieces over, and over, _and over_ …"

I found the strength from somewhere to shout, "No, no you won't! I'm going to stop you!"

"…what? You think you can stop ME? Hee hee hee… You really ARE an idiot."

Flowey disappeared. Something heavy was dragging itself through the dark toward me. Arms like the one I had seen before snaked into my view, connected to an… indescribable body. Flowey's face appeared again, with an even more demented smile than before. His eyes widened, turning red and green before his laughter nearly burst my eardrums with its volume.

The state Flowey's body was in... I didn't have time to comprehend it before he began attacking. I barely saw the words "FILE SAVED" through the utter chaos. Vines were appearing out of nowhere, bombs fell upon my head and exploded, pellets flew in complex patterns, and venus fly traps had hordes of flies flying into them…

Everything was happening all at once. Nothing made sense. There was no rhyme or reason, no taking turns. I could barely see the option to "fight" through everything but even when I pressed it, it did hardly anything…

I couldn't give up. My HP was getting lower and lower, and I was on the verge of death when Flowey suddenly stilled. His attacks halted and I saw the cyan soul on the screen that served as his face before… something happened.

Flowey was gone. There were nothing but toy knives made of magic, spinning and sliding all around me. I could dodge around them, barely… But my heart leapt when I saw an "Act" button. I just barely managed to reach for it and only had the barest sliver of health left as I called out into the dark.

"I know you don't want to be here, but I need your help! _PLEASE!_ I can't beat him on my own!"

For a moment, I thought nothing would happen… but something changed. The knives became green magic shaped like little bandages. I gathered up as many as I could, thanking the patient soul for answering my plea.

Another moment of disorientation and I stood before Flowey, again. I saw that one of his… "petals" was duller. Was he missing that soul? I didn't have time to ponder because more chaos was all that Flowey had in store for me. Attacks that made no sense were becoming the norm…

I died. I heard Asgore's voice telling me it was all just a bad dream… but Flowey took over, saying that I would _never_ wake up. He brought me back, saying he'd never be satisfied with killing me once. But his one petal was still dull! That gave me hope. All I had to do was survive, and I could do that. I lost count of how many times he killed me, but it didn't matter. I was determined to survive.

I asked the orange soul for help. Their bravery gave me the strength to stand up to the overgrown bully.

I asked the blue soul for help. Their integrity helped me to keep doing the right thing.

I asked the purple soul for help. Their encouragement gave me the strength to persevere.

I asked the green soul for help. Their kindness warmed my heart.

I asked the yellow soul for help. They helped me to stay just, no matter how unfair the rest of the universe was being.

After calling out to the last soul, I didn't immediately go back to Flowey. It was just me, until the souls started circling me. They healed me with their magic, and I thanked them from the bottom of my heart before they disappeared.

I stood before Flowey. All of his petals were dulled. He didn't seem to notice as he attacked but they weren't nearly as chaotic as they had been, before. Whenever the "fight" button appeared I would press it while I dodged his attacks, and his HP fell little by little, then more and more. All the while a bit of healing magic from the souls would appear, mixed in with Flowey's assault. He didn't seem to notice that, either.

He kept attacking, and so did I. I would wait patiently for a chance to strike, then stab with the quickness of a viper. I rushed in with my fists, bobbing and weaving like a boxer. I danced with the grace of a swan before stomping the life out of Flowey's vines. I commanded paper planes to fly out of a notebook and into his face. I used frying pans to cook up some piping-hot pain. And I stared him down like a gunman at high noon before blasting him away.

His HP was falling lower, and lower, _until…!_

I did it! My final attack struck and his HP was gone! He screamed into the dark.

"No… NO! This CAN'T be happening! You… YOU…"

 **FILE LOADED**

He had the biggest expletive-inducing grin I'd ever seen on his face as he restored his health and called me an idiot. I was low on HP barely noticed him saving the file before vines tore me in half. My soul didn't even have time to shatter completely before he loaded the file and I was alive again, only for a beam of light to vaporize me. He repeated this again, and again, and again, and _again_.

Even as he did, I asked myself "why?" Why was he doing this? Why did he seem to derive such sick enjoyment out of tormenting me? What had happened to him to make him this way?

He loaded one last time. He surrounded me with his bullet cage as he spoke. "Hee hee hee. Did you _really_ think you could defeat ME!? I am the GOD of this world, and YOU? You're HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone… Your WORTHLESS friends can't help you now."

He scoffed. "Go ahead. Call for help, I DARE you. Cry into the darkness! 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!' See what good it does you!"

I was exhausted and kneeling, but I found the strength to fill my lungs and call for help…

Flowey chuckled softly. "But nobody came. Boy, what a shame! Now nobody else will get to watch you DIE!" He cackled maniacally as his cage closed in… But the bullets disappeared and my health was restored! Flowey was confused.

"What? How'd you…? Fine, I'll just…"

 **LOAD FAILED**

He was looking scared, now. "Wh… Where are my powers!?" There was a flash, and the six souls surrounded him. "Wh… What are they doing?"

I stood. "Don't you get it? Somebody came, after all. They're here to take back what's theirs."

"Wha…? But how could-?" The souls started circling and Flowey started screaming in denial, trying and failing to command the souls. The magic that had warped his body was being drained right out of him…

In a flash, it was all over. A limp and bedraggled flower was all that I saw before me, and I was faced with a choice. I could attack him… or show him mercy.

I took a deep breath, raised my right hand… and chose mercy.

He sounded tired, and barely turned his face toward me as he said, "… What are you doing? You think I've learned anything from all this? No." He lowered his head, and I chose mercy once again.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way."

Mercy. He turned his face to me, trying to scare me. "If you let me live, I'll come back."

Mercy. "I'll kill you." Mercy. "I'll kill everyone." Mercy. "I'll kill everyone you love."

Again and again, I chose mercy. He just became more and more confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I can't understand. I can't understand! I just _can't_ understand…!"

He ran away, and I was alone. The only thing in the dark I could see was an archway, not unlike the one that had taken me out of the Ruins. I couldn't see a way back to the throne room…

With no other choice, all I could do was move forward.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Here We Are

**Chapter Thirteen: Here We Are**

I sat in a chair before the globe, my arms crossed atop the back of it, and just watched the ripples. I tried not to feel like a failure, but it was hard…

I figured out where the big ones came from during Mettaton's broadcast of his fight against Frisk. I watched it on my c-phone after my nap because I was worried about the kid. I watched her fight… and watched her die. Her SOUL shattered on live CV, and then it was like the show never started at all. I had immediately come to the globe only to find more ripples bouncing around the globe. I watched the show again, but nothing happened when Frisk defeated her opponent. That was when I knew…

After Frisk died an anomaly would happen, then she'd be back. I didn't know how she could mess with time like that, and I didn't know why she had that ability, but that's what was happening. I wished this was one of the things I could forget whenever it happened…

I let her face Asgore and Frisk rippled the globe again. And _again_.

I shouldn't have let her go. I should've done something to protect her, freedom be damned. _Screw_ the sun and the moon! They weren't worth that poor kid dying over and over and _over_ like this! Nothing under the sky was worth forcing anybody through this… this torture! I hated myself for telling her that we were counting on her… But it was too late. After the second of Frisk's ripples, I almost dared to hope that they were over… but they weren't. At least, I thought so.

Once the FIGHT at the barrier was over and we found Asgore's dust, the anomalies began to behave strangely. It was like they originated from _outside_ the scope of the globe and we were only catching the fringes of them. They weren't affecting this world the way they usually did, so time marched on.

The number of anomalies was alarming. There were so many it'd been hard to tell where one started and another ended… It made me wonder, _*Who in the world would want to kill Frisk THAT much?_

It had been a while since the anomalies stopped happening. Me, Papyrus and Undyne left a voice mail on Frisk's c-phone, but I didn't know if it would reach her. I was starting to doubt she was "here." If the globe represented our world, what did it mean when she died outside of it?

Before my thoughts could get any more depressing one of Frisk's anomalies happened from _inside_ the globe. I had a second to marvel at the fact that I _wanted_ this one to happen before things changed.

I was still in the globe room but I wasn't in the chair and I was back in my executioner's garb. I hadn't bothered to change after judging Frisk and had come straight here…

I took a shortcut to the Last Corridor. I hid behind one of the pillars and waited. When Frisk finally walked through she was taking her time with it. She _seemed_ okay, but she stopped in front of one of the windows and just started staring out…

She soon shook herself and left. There was something about the way she was carrying herself that said she was bone-tired, but she kept on walking, anyway…

I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to ask how she was but… I didn't want to do that while I was still dressed as the executioner. She didn't look like she needed the reminder.

* * *

I was… numb. I could barely believe what had just happened to me.

After Flowey ran away I went through the only exit I could see. It just lead me into more darkness. After walking for god-only-knows how long, I started to make marks in my journal for every one hundred steps I took. Partly to keep track of how far I was walking. Partly to give myself something to concentrate on besides second-guessing my decision to spare Flowey.

I completely filled two pages before I stopped.

Just as I was thinking of my friends I somehow got a "voice mail" on my c-phone, from them. It almost made me weep, hearing them all trying to stay positive when they'd lost their king and the six souls. Mother, all of them, were working so hard. Sans wished me happiness…

Flowey appeared before me. He asked me why I spared him. He told me being nice just opened me up to being hurt, as though I didn't already know that. He struggled to understand, because I had done everything right but things still ended up this way. I would probably never see my friends again. If I had just gone through without caring about anybody, I wouldn't have felt so bad.

He gave me back my save star. He said that I could get a "better ending" and gave me a hint on how to do that. I didn't know what he meant about an "ending," and wondered if he was tricking me, but I didn't want to stay in the dark any longer. I begged the star to take me back…

I was just outside the barrier. The items in my hip pack told me this was before my second attempt to defeat Asgore (technically my third, I suppose). The marks I'd made in my journal to track my march through the dark were gone… I turned my back on Asgore and ran through throne room because I didn't want to linger among the golden flowers.

The corridor where Sans judged me was still being colored by the sunset. It felt like it had been an eternity since I'd seen any light! I just wanted to stand there forever… But I couldn't. The detached feeling was becoming more frequent and I could hear the heartbeat beeping if I let myself think about it.

It felt like I was running out of time… but I didn't know why.

I used the elevator that hadn't been working before to quickly get back to the Core. As I left the power plant I got a call from Undyne asking for a favor (which was apparently planned by Papyrus, script and all.) On my way to the ferry I stopped by Alphys' laboratory, but the door was locked and there was no answer when I knocked.

Snowdin's cold was more than bracing, after being away for so long. HAD it been a long time? It was hard to tell. I found Undyne standing with Papyrus outside his house, and she asked me to deliver a letter to Alphys for her. She would have done it herself, but she _hated_ Hotland, even more than she hated Snowdin's cold. She also threatened to kill me if I read her letter, then thanked me and said I was "the best!"

In other words, typical Undyne behavior.

I almost bumped into Sans as I turned to go back to the ferry. He was wearing his alchemist's coat and old, baggy tunic and pants as he greeted me jovially. I could almost believe that he hadn't looked into the depths of my soul and had driven me to confess all my crimes just a couple minutes ago. Well, a couple of minutes as far as _he_ would know. It felt like it had been forever, to me…

"heya kiddo! you look hungry. wanna go grab a bite with me at grillby's? my treat!"

Papyrus overheard him. "WHAT? HUMAN FRISK IS HUNGRY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO COOK FOR THEM! THERE'S NO NEED TO SUBJECT THEM TO ALL THAT GREASE!"

Undyne chimed in. "I'll help too! I THOUGHT the little punk looked weird. I figured it was just their face! Get over here!" She threw me over her shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes and carried me into the house, all while I still clutched her letter. I saw that Sans looked like he was caught between amusement and annoyance, but he soon followed after us.

Undyne dumped me on the couch, telling me to sit tight before she followed Papyrus into the kitchen. Sans watched them for a bit, then grimaced. From the mere sound of things, it wasn't pretty. He walked over to the couch but didn't take a seat. Instead he leaned against the armrest next to me, speaking in a low tone so as not to attract the attention of the busy "chefs".

"you, uh, might've figured this out, but i know you're not really hungry. you look more like you could use a nice, long nap. now might be a good time to start one, if you get my drift." In case I hadn't, he jerked his head in the kitchen's direction. A nap did sound nice, but…

I shook my head, then stopped because I started feeling dizzy. "I can't. I have to deliver this letter. I have to go see Alphys. I… I don't have a lot of time, left…"

Sans gave me a confused look. "what do you mean by that, kiddo?"

I didn't know… but at the same time I did. "I'm about to wake up." My head felt so heavy…

Sans didn't understand. I didn't, either. He said, "now i _know_ you're tired as hell… you're already awake, kid! it's lookin' like that's part of your problem…"

I tried to shake my head again but I just fell onto the couch cushions. My body didn't want to move and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I said, "I don't want to wake up… I want to stay here, with you…" but I wasn't sure Sans could hear me. It was probably too slurred to be understandable, anyway…

 _I was back in the dark, but this time there was something like a window. A gray window, just hanging in the air. I didn't want to see what was on the other side… I didn't want to know. I had a feeling that, if I looked, I would never see Sans or Mother or any of them again… so I turned my back to it. Beeping filled the air and got louder and louder. I curled up on the floor and covered my ears, but then I heard a voice I didn't know._

" _She's not doing well, Mr. and Mrs. Kane. I'm afraid a decision will have to be made about her future, and it will have to be made soon…"_

 _I didn't want to know who was talking, or what he meant. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home, with my_ real _mother. I wanted to help Sans make her laugh. I wanted to make_ him _laugh. I wanted to solve Papyrus' puzzles. I wanted Undyne to teach me how to be strong, like her. I wanted Alphys to teach me about all the technology monsters used. I wanted to have tea with Asgore and_ talk _._

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and it felt like I was being stuffed back into my body as a scream was caught in my throat. It was hard to focus, but I heard a familiar voice trying to soothe me.

"s'okay, kiddo. you're okay. shhh, it's just a bad dream." I tried to ask him what was going on, but Sans only said, "it's the middle of the night. you should go back to sleep. don't worry, i'll be right here 'til you do." One of his hands was holding mine, and his other was on the top of my head, his thumb rubbing soothing circles as fatigue pulled me back down to the couch. I didn't even have the energy to thank him for all his kindness before falling asleep again.

When I woke up later, I was covered with the blanket I'd been under when I was in the "guest accommodations." I could hear somebody doing something in the kitchen. When I got off the couch and went to see who it was, it turned out to be Papyrus. He looked surprised to see me, then relieved.

"HUMAN FRISK! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Swept me off my feet in a huge hug as he said, "WE WERE STARTING TO THINK YOU HAD FALLEN DOWN!" I returned his hug, but was confused. I asked him how long I'd been asleep and he said, "IT'S BEEN ALMOST AN ENTIRE DAY!" He put me back on my feet as he asked, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN FRISK? YOU MUST HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY TIRED…"

I told him that I had been tired, and that I was fine, now. I left after assuring Undyne of the same and asked Papyrus to pass the message on to Sans (who was nowhere to be found.)

I went back to Hotland. I slid Undyne's letter under the laboratory's door and knocked. I could hear Alphys fretting, saying that she didn't want to open any more letters… but then deciding to open this one. She sounded like she was having trouble opening it. There was silence as she read it, then she just sounded miffed.

She opened the door as she said, "If this is a joke, it's not-!" She cut herself off as she finally saw me. I gave her a little wave and a smile.

Her mouth was hanging open before she remembered to shut it. "Oh my god? Did YOU write this? It wasn't signed so… Oh my god. That's just… adorable! I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way! I was surprised… After everything I did, all the lies… I don't deserve to be forgiven, much less _this_." She gestured to the letter for a second, then said, "You know what? Okay! I-I know I have to make it up to you, so let's just go with it! Let's go on this date!"

 _*THAT was what the letter was about?_ Before I could tell her who it was really from, the "date" started, just like it had with Papyrus… except that Alphys was nowhere to be seen. She told me she was still changing and it gave me time to think. Maybe I could just go along with it. If it would help cheer her up and get her out of the laboratory, I think Undyne would forgive me.

I hoped.

Alphys finally appeared, wearing the nice dress I'd seen in her wardrobe. She said a friend had picked it out, and I had a feeling I knew which one. The date almost started… then Alphys said to wait. She wanted to give me gifts to increase my "affection statistic and increase the chance of a successful outcome," whatever that meant. She tried to give me metal armor polish, waterproof cream for scales and a magical spear repair kit. They were all clearly meant for a certain fish warrior we both knew, but it still made me smile. Even if the gifts weren't really for me, Alphys was being so cute I couldn't help but feel my "affection statistic" rising, anyway.

She decided to forget about the gifts and the date started for real. We both stood in mildly awkward silence. I didn't say anything, since the date had been her idea in the first place and it's not like I knew what to do.

She hesitantly asked me if I liked to read novels and I said I did. That made her happy, for a moment. After a little more awkward silence she decided to take our date somewhere else. We went to the garbage dump in Waterfall, a place she and Undyne frequented. She said they usually found all sorts of great things.

Then, she saw Undyne approaching. She hid behind a trash can as Undyne strode up to me. She was nicely dressed and her hair was styled, but she was visibly nervous.

"Hey! There you are! I, uh, realized that if you deliver that letter it might be a bad idea so… I'll be taking it back!" She held out her hand, but I only shook my head.

"I already delivered it."

"YOU WHAT!? Ngggaaahhh!" She looked embarrassed before gathering her wits again. "Have you at least seen her!?"

I nodded. Before I could tell her where Alphys was she said she'd keep looking for the alchemist before running off.

Alphys came out from behind her trash can. She confessed that she liked Undyne, more than she did others (she seemed to have forgotten that I had already guessed as much during Mettaton's quiz). She just thought it would be fun to go on a little "pretend date", then let me down gently.

Before I could tell her Undyne had written the letter, she began to confide in me. She listed what she admired most about Undyne and how she could never compare. How she was nobody, and a fraud. Even though she was the royal alchemist, she did nothing but hurt people. She had told so many lies, making Undyne think she was cooler than she actually was. If she ever got too close, she would learn the truth… Alphys asked me what she should do. Knowing what a burden hiding the truth could be, I told her.

"Tell her. It'll be better than making her find out for herself."

Alphys looked stricken. "B-but if I do that, she'll hate me! Isn't it better to live a lie where we're both happy? The truth will just make us both unhappy…"

I frowned at her. "You mean to say you're happy now? You don't look like it, to me."

She looked miserable as she said, "I know… I know you're right. I'm scared. Every single day I worry people will see through my lies and they'll be hurt because of me… But how could I p-possibly tell _Undyne?_ I d-don't have the confidence… I know I'll m-mess it up! How in the world do I practice!?"

I tilted my head. "Why not act it out with me?"

"Y-you mean like roleplaying? That… That actually sounds fun." She was smiling a little as we decided I would play Undyne.

It went well, at first. She greeted "Undyne" and I returned it with the biggest, toothiest grin I could manage. She said she had something to talk with me about, so I asked her what it was. She almost told the truth… then got swept up in her own feelings and started confessing her love. She shouted her feelings to the sky (or rather, the ceiling) and who else would appear but the head of the Royal Guard, herself.

Things got awkward. The look on her face when she realized Alphys and I were on a date made me fear for my life, for a second. Then Alphys said we weren't really on a date, then said she'd been lying. Undyne demanded to know what she'd been lying about and it was like a floodgate opened inside of Alphys.

She'd said seaweed was scientifically important, but she only used it to make ice cream. She said the "history books" were all fiction, as were the "documentaries" they watched together. She said she had once lied over the phone, saying she was "busy" when she'd just been eating sweets in her pajamas. She got closer and closer to Undyne, who was trying to get her attention, but Alphys went on…

"I… I just wanted to impress you! I wanted you to think I was smart, and cool… That I wasn't just some nerdy loser." Undyne patted her on the head, still trying to gain her attention. "I… I just think you're really neat, okay…?" Undyne knelt down to Alphys' level, hugging her, trying to calm her…

Up until she stood with Alphys in her arms and _threw_ her into a trash can! I was shocked and wanted to scold her, but Undyne wasn't done.

"I... I think you're neat too, I guess. But you need to realize most of what you just said doesn't matter to me. I don't care if the documentaries are fake, or if you read a lot of books. To me, ALL of it is NERDY CRAP! What I like is that you're PASSIONATE about it! Whatever it is, YOU CARE ABOUT IT! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT AT MAXIMUM POWER!

"I don't want you to lie, anymore, to anyone. I want you to be happy with who you are, and I know just the training!"

Alphys peered out from her trash can. She sounded love-struck as she asked if Undyne would train her… but she was disappointed as Papyrus appeared from behind a heap of garbage and was given the responsibility. Before I could ask him what he was doing here he was off, leading Alphys on a hundred-lap jog including self-affirmations. Undyne started a timer, and Alphys promised to do her best.

They were gone, leaving me and Undyne behind. She had a strange look on her face… Before I could ask her if anything was wrong she grabbed me by the shoulders with a manic expression.

"She was kidding, right!? The documentaries and the books are REAL, right!?" She was shaking me so hard I couldn't speak, so I gave her a thumbs-up because I needed her to release me before she broke my neck. This seemed to satisfy her and almost ran off, but before she did she thanked me for taking care of Alphys. Undyne hadn't managed to say what she wanted, but liked that things would get better for our friend.

On my way out of the dump I got a call from Papyrus. He and Alphys had finished their training (very) early. He had sent her home and he felt very strongly, for no reason at all, that I should go see her. He said he only had good feelings about it and hung up.

He was clearly worried. That made me worry, so I ran back to Hotland.

The door to the lab opened on its own again. I called out to Alphys but there was no answer. There was a note on the floor in front of the bathroom. It was really hard to read because of the chicken-scratch writing, but what I read chilled me.

I was very, very worried after reading the letter. I stepped through the door, which turned out to be an elevator. I pressed the button to the bottom floor. It suddenly started to shake and a mechanical voice blared a warning. The elevator was losing power, and the "EM tether stability" (whatever the hell that was!) was lost. My stomach flipped and I could swear I was floating as the elevator fell faster and faster…

 **BOOM!**

I sprawled on the floor. As I got back on my feet I wondered how I survived. The door was open… but there was hardly any light to see by. It seemed like there were lights set along the floor, but they were dim and just barely lit anything.

I followed the hallway and screens hanging on the walls would turn themselves on as I approached them. They seemed to be journal entries and I found four of them… but they were numbered one, two, three and five. Number four was missing, so I just wrote them down in my journal. If all the rest were out of order, I could read them one after another in my journal in the proper order.

I found myself in a lobby-like area. A door with four markings was locked, as was a door on the right with just one marking, so I went through the only other way out on the left.

I found entry numbers six and nine. There were tables that looked like they were for surgical operations and they were… sticky. I saw that there were sinks and tried to wash my hands in the one… but water wasn't coming out of the faucet. Instead an amorphous blob pooled in the sink and dragged me into a fight! I tried to call somebody on my c-phone, but all I got was a strange voice saying "come join the fun." After dodging the… thing's attacks, I politely declined. That seemed to satisfy whatever it was and it went away when I spared it.

There was a red key left in the sink so I put it on my keychain. There was a door to a small room, with some strange device in the wall that would accept the red key. It lit up, so I went back to the lobby. The red portion of the big door had lit up and the door on the right was now unlocked. I found entry numbers twelve and thirteen on my way to a big room with a number of beds in it. They all looked the same, except for two. One had the covers shoved to the foot of the bed, the other had the pillow tucked under the sheets unlike all the others. I found a yellow key under those covers and entry number fourteen on the wall. I went down the hallway near the save star.

Mirrors lined one side of the hallway, and the other side was lined with tables. Numerous golden flowers sat on the tables, growing in little pots. I found entry numbers seven and ten were on the wall before I was attacked by my reflection. Or at least an… amalgamation of monsters that had been masquerading as my reflection. I used my knowledge of monsters to satisfy all the… parts of what I was fighting. Once I spared them (it?) I moved on and found the slot I needed for the blue key. I didn't have it so I had to go back to the bedroom and go through the door near the save star.

Entry number fifteen was nearby, to the left, but I went down the hall to the right, first. The air was dusty as I struggled to read entry number eleven on the wall. All the way down the hall was a switch to turn on fans for ventilation, which was certainly needed. The dust cleared… but there were bits and pieces of _something_ still left floating in the air. They came together to form another amalgamation, which took up the entire width of the hall and trapped me! I had no choice to start a fight.

It was vaguely dog-shaped, so I did everything I had tried when I fought the Greater Dog oh-so long ago. It was dripping… stuff on me but it behaved just like a very, _very_ big dog, otherwise.

I went past entry number fifteen and found number sixteen. There was a door nearby with a shower and tub at the end of a hall… but something was behind the curtain. It moved from side-to-side, going faster and faster with each hesitant step I took… I grasped the curtain and summoned all my courage to yank it to the side! I was expecting a fight… but there was nothing but a green key in the bottom of the tub.

Past the tub room was some manner of contraption, but I went through a door to my right before inspecting it. It had entry number four, as well as a number of "recordings". I figured out how to watch them… and was saddened. Although there were no images, they were clearly made during a happier time in the kingdom. Mother was pregnant with her son, she and Asgore were still together… and there were three other recordings that the little prince and his human sibling had made, plus one last one with all of them, together.

The human's illness had been intentional. They had roped the prince into a plan to help them die so he could take their soul, go to the surface and obtain enough souls to free everyone. They were just children… The prince sounded even younger than me, for god's sake! The last recording had Mother and Asgore trying to encourage the human to hang on…

The strangest thing was how the human's name was being covered up by _my_ name, whenever it was said, just like whenever I died…

I had to leave that room. I saw a save star in front of the strange contraption, but it turned out to be another amalgamation I had to spare. A screen on the wall called this the "DT Extraction Chamber". The machine's status was "inactive." Looking at it, I swore I could see Flowey, again…

I came across a room full of iceboxes. The only sounds were the ventilation fans, entry number nineteen turning itself on and the mechanical humming of the iceboxes. Then I noticed one of them moving! I looked inside… and found nothing. I passed by entry numbers twenty and twenty-one before one of the iceboxes revealed its true form as another amalgamation. It left behind the blue key once it was spared.

I found the slot for the green key. I had to backtrack to the yellow and blue slots, and I figured the big door in the lobby must be open, now. I saved in the lobby and went through the last door.

I was in another elevator but it had no power. I took the other door out and there were two screens on the wall, but they weren't working, either. I was in the "power room" with a gigantic lever to flip, so I turned it on. Once I did, all the amalgams started coming for me, cornering me! Before they could attack me Alphys appeared, saying that she had their food. They left us behind to talk.

She smiled at me. "Sorry about that. They get kind of sassy when they're hungry. They must have smelled what you had in your bag and… A-anyway! I've been trying to get the power back on, but you beat me to it. I appreciate the backup! I was afraid I might… not come back…"

I gestured behind her. "You mean because of… them?"

She was shocked. "What!? No no no! They're perfectly harmless! I was just… I was too afraid to tell the truth. I might have run away or… done something very cowardly." She sighed. "I… owe you an explanation."

She started pacing as she told her tale. She had been asked to study the nature of souls. She had managed to isolate something she dubbed "determination." She had injected it into dying monsters to help them persist after their deaths, but it failed. The subject's bodies couldn't handle the concentrations of "DT" she had used and their magic bodies lost what little physicality they had. They melted together into what I had seen.

She couldn't tell anyone. No matter how many times they asked, she couldn't let her failure be known. She was afraid to work, fearing more failure. But now…

"I've… I've changed my mind. I'm going to come clean and tell everyone. I know it's going to be hard. To be honest, to believe in myself… I know I'll struggle, but now I know I have friends who believe in me. I think that'll make it easier to stand on my own."

I nodded. "Good luck, Alphys. Believe me, it's not going to be fun, telling the whole truth, but you'll still feel better afterward. It certainly helped me, so I know it'll help you."

Alphys smiled. "Thank you, Frisk." The amalgams had came back. She turned to them, saying, "Come on, everyone. It's time to go home."

I followed them out and the two screens I passed by earlier activated. Entry numbers eight and eighteen were strange. Instead of being written in green, like the others had been, they were in red. I thought I could see a red-eyed, smiling face behind the writing…

After reading through all the journal entries I had found I realized I was missing number seventeen. I thought I found all the screens… but it was still missing. I stepped into the elevator, figuring I'd ask Alphys about it, but then my c-phone rang and someone I didn't recognize was on the other side.

" **Frisk**? You there? It's been a long time, hasn't it…? You've done well. Thanks to you, everything is in place. See you soon."

 _Again_ , my name was overriding the one whoever-it-was addressed me with! Before I could puzzle it out both doors of the elevator suddenly closed and it started rising as quickly as I'd fallen in the first place. When I finally stopped I was back in the capital. Vines covered the elevator and I couldn't leave. I had a bad feeling, all of a sudden, but I could only move forward.

I went back through the sunset-colored corridor and through the throne room. The save stars I'd seen before were gone, except for the one just outside the barrier.

This was it. This was the end. My head threatened to detach again but I dragged it back on. It was time to finish this, to finish everything.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: SAVE the World!

**Chapter Fourteen: SAVE the World!**

Asgore was still waiting for me, at the barrier. He asked me if I had any pressing business to take care of and said I didn't. The fight started, he said it was nice to meet me and said goodbye. I prepared myself to fight him again, but we were both shocked by the appearance of a fireball aimed straight at Asgore! It knocked him over and a voice I hadn't heard in forever rang out.

"Miserable creature! How dare you torture this poor, innocent youth!?" I turned to look behind me and there she was… Mother was here!

She ran up to the white border trapping me. It seemed like she couldn't come through any more than I could come out, but she pressed her hands to the invisible wall, anyway. "My child, are you well? Are you hurt!? What has that wretch done to you?"

I pressed my hand to the wall, opposite hers, while I smiled. "I'm fine, Mother! He's done nothing. What are you doing here?"

She looked abashed. "I thought I would let you make this journey alone, but I could not stop worrying. You would have to face so many treacherous obstacles, only for you to be forced to make a horrible choice. I… I finally realized that I cannot allow it. I cannot let you sacrifice yourself, or anyone else. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So for now, let us suspend this battle. Terrible as he is… Asgore deserves mercy, too."

The king had gotten back on his feet, his eyes full of hope and wonder. "Tori! You're back!"

Mother leveled a truly regal glare at him. "Do not 'Tori' me, Mr. Dreemurr." Asgore was crushed, but she wasn't finished. "Pathetic whelp. If you truly wished to free our kind, you could have crossed the barrier after gaining the first SOUL and returned with the other six. Instead you made everyone live in despair, waiting with the meek hope that another human never comes."

Asgore only nodded. "Tori… You're right. I am a miserable creature. But even so, can we at least be friends, again?" Mother answered in the negative and he was crushed again. The air shook with a familiar roar as Undyne jogged into sight.

"NGAHHHHH! Asgore, Frisk! Nobody fight! We're all gonna be friends or I'll…!" She stopped herself before she hit the fighting field, beside mother. She seemed surprised and Mother introduced herself, smiling.

"Hello, I am Toriel. Are you Frisk's friend? It is nice to meet you."

Undyne looked like… a fish out of water. She smiled uncertainly. "Uh, yeah? Nice to meet you, too!" She looked over to me, as though to see if I was alright. I gave her a thumbs-up, then she went to Asgore's side. I heard her say, "Is that your ex? That's rough, buddy."

Alphys suddenly burst in, saying, "H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!" She, too, fell silent upon seeing Mother.

"Is this another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!"

Alphys was very nervous. "Uh, h-h-hi!" To me, she whispered, "(There's two of them?)" I nodded, then she went to go stand next to Undyne. The two of them smiled at one another as Papyrus made his appearance.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF THEY DO! I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" He noticed Mother and she just said "hello!" He did, too, then gestured for me to join him on one side of the field. He whispered to me. "(HEY, DID ASGORE SHAVE? AND CLONE HIMSELF?)" I shook my head, then it was Sans' turn to show up.

"hey, guys… what's up?" Mother recognized his voice right away and introduced herself. Sans was a little surprised that "old lady who" had shown up but introduced himself, as well. Asgore looked sad at how happy Mother was to see Sans, but then she turned to Papyrus.

"So this must be your brother! Greetings! It is nice to finally meet you, Papyrus. Your brother has told me so much about you."

He was overjoyed. "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Mother was smiling. "Oh, Papyrus! Do you know what a skeleton tiles their roof with? SHIN-gles!" She and Sans cracked up, but Papyrus wasn't amused. He took back what he'd just said. Undyne was trying to console Asgore, telling him there were plenty of fish in the sea.

Alphys nodded. "Yeah! Undyne's totally right. You just have to, uh… S-stop going for furry Boss Monsters and, well… get to know a cute fish?" She blushed. "It's a metaphor."

Undyne said she liked the analogy. Then one of Mettaton's legs burst in from nowhere, pointing at the two of them while the robot told them to "just smooch already!" Apparently an audience we couldn't see was waiting for some "romantic action…" Undyne yelled for him to shut up, then smiled at Alphys and marveled at his nerve. Alphys, however, was all for the idea… Undyne was about to oblige when Mother shoved herself between the two of them, saying "Not in front of Frisk!"

While that had been going on, Sans had been looking over at me. I smiled for him, which seemed to satisfy him. Everybody gathered around me.

"It is good to see how you've made so many friends, my child," said Mother. "Although you must remain down here… I think you will be happy."

I agreed with her by saying, "Of course I will be!"

Before I could say anything more, Alphys said to Papyrus, "That's reminds me. YOU called everyone here, besides Toriel. I got here before you so… How did you know Frisk needed help?"

Papyrus was trying to look sly. "LET'S JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER TOLD ME."

My heart _plummeted_.

As though he'd been waiting for such a cue, Flowey's vines snaked around everybody and grabbed them. Sans tried to dodge… but he was hit from behind and the lights of his eyes went out. The others were struggling but the vines held them fast. I hadn't been released from the fight the entire time and I could do nothing to help them. Finally, my "best friend" showed himself.

"You IDIOTS. While you were all chatting, I took all the SOULs! Not only are THOSE under my control, but now I have all your friends' SOULs, too! Hee hee hee~ You wanna know the best part? It's all YOUR fault, Frisk!

"They're only here because you MADE them love you. All the time you spent listening to them, encouraging them, caring for them… Without that, they wouldn't have come. And now, with all these SOULs together, I can show you my _real_ form."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Flowey, why…? Why are you doing this!? How can you still want to do this?"

He looked at me like I was being stupid. "You don't get it yet, do you? You're DREAMING. If I let you wake up, you'll never come back to 'play' with me again. What'll I do then? But no, you're NEVER gonna wake up! I'll hold victory just out of your reach, and tear it away before you can grasp it. Over, and over, and over… Hee hee hee!

"Listen. If you can defeat me, I'll give you your fairytale ending. I'll give back your friends, destroy the barrier and everyone will be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. I'll keep you here, no matter what! Even if I have to kill you a million times!" He launched a bullet right at me… but it was blocked by a wall of fire!

Mother was using her magic. She said they would all protect me… Flowey kept firing bullets but they were all being blocked by my friends' magic.

Papyrus said to do what he would do, and believe in me.

Undyne said that, if I could get past her, I could handle anything. She said she was with me the whole way.

Sans woke up and wondered aloud why I hadn't beaten Flowey, yet. He said the little weirdo had nothing on me.

More and more bullets were blocked and Alphys said that, while it was technically impossible, she believed I could do it anyway.

Asgore told me to stay determined, for the future of all monsters and humans. Then the room was _full_ of monsters, everyone I had faced on the way here! Flowey was screaming.

"No! Unbelievable! This can't be happening!" He suddenly smiled. "I can't believe you IDIOTS all came to ME! NOW ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"

Flowey was laughing and _everyone_ was absorbed, body and soul, into his vines…

Darkness. I could see someone else and, even without seeing his face, I knew who it was. He moved slowly, as though growing accustomed to his current form. The young voice from the recordings came from his throat…

"Finally. I was tired of being a flower." He turned to me, his little white face looking just like the family portrait in Asgore's house. "Howdy! **Frisk** , are you there? It's me, your best friend." There was a flash and he changed, again.

Asriel Dreemurr stood before me to take his throne as the prince of this world's future.

I held on to my hopes. As I did, Asriel summoned stars to fall upon the field still confining me. They all shattered but I still did my best to dodge. Once his attack was over a little voice in the back of my mind said that he was charging an attack named the "Shocker Breaker." I didn't know why I knew that, but I didn't have the time to question it. Every time I spared him and dodged his attacks, it went like that, and he slowly told me what he intended.

He wanted to defeat me and control the timeline, so he could "reset" everything. He could erase all my progress, everyone's memories, and make it as though it all never happened. I would have to do _everything_ , all over again.

He knew I'd do it, too. I would come right back here and lose again, and _again_ , because I wanted my happy ending. Because I "loved" my friends. Because I "never gave up." He thought it was funny, that "determination" allowed me to make it this far but now would only prove to be my downfall.

He used a move called "Hyper Goner." I didn't really know what it was doing, but I thought I saw people's souls being sucked into it. I managed to survive and he seemed impressed, even calling me "special." But he'd been holding back and was ready to show me what he was _really_ made of. He changed shape again…

He looked like an angel. A dark, warped angel sent to burn me with despair… I couldn't move my body at all, and all I could do was struggle. He laughed, and sent a magical attack at me while I couldn't dodge…

My soul tried to split in half… but I pulled myself together and refused to die.

Asriel only laughed again. "I can feel it. Every time you die, your grip on this world slips. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Once your life ends, it'll be a world where no one remembers you…"

Still, I struggled. Still, he killed me. Still, I refused to die.

He seemed mildly confused. "How are you still hanging on? Fine. In a few moments you'll forget, too. We'll see how well your attitude serves you in the next life!" He killed me one more time… but I still refused to die.

Asriel was looking annoyed, now. "Oh, come on… Fine, then. Show me your determination. Show me what you think you can do."

I kept struggling but I couldn't move any part of my body. I concentrated on the save star I thought I could feel in my soul… but it was out of my reach. I concentrated harder, begging it to take me back… but it didn't work. "Saving" my dream was impossible…

But maybe… I could save something else. Maybe I could "SAVE" some _body_ else.

Fresh power coursed through me. I still couldn't move but I didn't have to. I used nothing but my soul to reach out to my friends, because I could feel them all inside of Asriel. Something resonated and I chose to SAVE Papyrus and Sans, first…

I could see them. Something was blocking their faces, like it was trying to blind them. They didn't seem to remember me... Papyrus attacked me with bones, saying he'd capture me while Sans just said there was no point to any of this, that it'd just all start over again. He sounded so tired…

I had to remind them of who I was. I told Papyrus I was hungry and that I could go for some spaghetti. Then I told him that I liked alliteration. I let Sans judge me, and when I said I would think about what I'd done he nodded solemnly. Then they both remembered me, remembered that I was their friend.

The whiteness over their faces was gone! They said they believed in me, and were rooting for me.

I faced Asriel again. I chose to SAVE Mother and Asgore next and was taken to them.

I gave her a hug and told her I preferred butterscotch. I gave Asgore mercy and stared into his eyes, firmly telling him that I was _not_ going to fight him. The whiteness disappeared from them, as well.

It was Undyne's turn, next. I conducted a fake attack, just like I had before. I asked her to teach me how to cook and gave her a big, toothy grin just like hers.

Alphys was the last. I asked her about the book she had talked about earlier and she couldn't help but give me an extremely detailed answer. I pretended to give her a quiz, then tried to call her on my phone.

They all remembered who I was. But… there was someone else. Someone deep inside Asriel. Someone kind and sweet, that never wanted to hurt anybody. Someone in a great deal of pain…

I chose to SAVE Asriel. I reached deep into his soul and I saw it. I saw the day he met the first human to fall into the Underground. When I came back to the present he was bewildered.

"Wh… What did you _do_ …? What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?" He shook his head violently. "No! NO! I don't need you! I don't need ANYONE!" He launched another attack but I still refused to die. "STOP IT! Get away, you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

I chose to SAVE him, again and again. He spoke like he was talking to someone else… but he slowly told me why he was doing this.

He said it was because I was special, that I was the only one that understood. He said this dream was nothing without me, but that wasn't the only reason. He cared about me, more than anyone else! He wasn't ready to let this dream end. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to someone like me, again.

I SAVED him again and he begged me to stop. He tried to blast me into oblivion and _begged_ me to let him win. My HP fell until it was only a fraction of a percent… but I still refused to die. I chose to SAVE him again, and again, and again…

He sounded like he was about to cry. "I'm… I'm so alone, **Frisk** … I'm so afraid… I… I…!"

He was no longer an angel. He was just a lonely little boy that missed his _real_ best friend. A little boy standing in the dark, weeping. He wiped at his eyes with a sleeve, then apologized, saying he'd always been a crybaby.

"I know… I know you're not really **Frisk**. They've been gone a long time… I guess something about you just reminded me of them and…" He sniffled. He shook his head and said, "It's been a long time since I've felt this way. When I was a flower I was soulless, and couldn't love others. But with everyone's SOULs not only do I have my own compassion back, but I can feel theirs, too. They all care about each other so much… and you. All your friends, especially. Monsters are so weird. They barely know you, but they really love you."

He closed his eyes with regret. "I understand if you can't forgive me. I've been so strange and horrible to you. I've hurt you so much, hurt so many people… I have no excuse."

Softly, I said I would forgive him. He was surprised, and smiled weakly. "Wh… What? Come on… You're gonna make me cry again…" His smile faded. "Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep everyone's SOULs. The very least I can do is return them, but before I do there's something that needs to be done. Something that everybody is determined to do."

He closed his eyes, using the power of every single soul he had to shatter the barrier, once and for all. When he was done, I could feel all the souls leaving his body…

Asriel spoke softly. "I… have to go. Without everyone's SOULs… I can't maintain this form. I'll turn back into a flower and stop being 'me.' I won't be able to feel love anymore, so… Forget about me. Go be with the people that love you."

His smile was breaking my heart. I hugged him and the fur on his ear was soft against my cheek as he hugged me back. His voice broke as he said he didn't want to let go, and he sobbed a little into my shoulder. I held him until he eased his embrace.

"You… You're going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do, what you decide, everyone will be here for you." He took a few steps back and said, "Time's running out… for the both of us. Goodbye." A white light enveloped everything…

"My child, please wake up!"

"Frisk! This is all just a bad dream! Stay determined…"

"BROTHER, ALL OF THIS EXTENDED NAPPING BETTER NOT BE DUE TO YOUR INFLUENCE!"

"hey, i'm a great influence! i'm not gonna take that lyin' down." There was a general groan around the room with a stifled chuckle from Mother.

I opened my eyes and everyone was surrounding me. They all looked relieved, even Undyne. "It's about time you woke up! Tell us before you take another nap like that, alright!?"

Alphys was wringing her hands. "Y-yeah! We were all so worried about you, Frisk... It felt like you were out forever!"

Mother helped me to stand. Asgore tried to give me a cup of tea to help me feel better. Mother suggested letting me have some space because I must be tired, but she didn't know why I would be. None of them remembered anything while their souls were in Asriel. The last thing they remembered was a flower and things going white until they woke up. The barrier was gone and I had been lying on the floor unconscious for no apparent reason.

They all suggested I go take a walk. I could go say goodbye to all the other friends I had made on my way here. They would wait for me until I was ready to take them to the surface…

There was somewhere I needed to be. I felt compelled to return to where this all started, if I could. The beeping was becoming incessant but there was someone I needed to see. Someone with answers I needed.

Through the Core, through Hotland, through Snowdin Town and all the way through the forest I went. The doors into the Ruins were open… and I made my way through back to the flowerbed where I had first fallen. I found him, standing there. He turned when he heard me approaching and shook his head.

"Why'd you come all the way back here? Shouldn't you be going to the surface right about now?" he asked.

"We will, but there are some things that I need you to clear up for me, first."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't really have the time for that, you know…"

"Maybe so, but I still need to know." I had so many questions… but I had to start, somewhere. "How do you know I'm dreaming?"

He smiled sadly. "I know you're dreaming because I'm part of you. It's not how you originally wrote me, but _you_ don't remember that because… well, you'll see. You still have a little way to go before your 'immersion' completely breaks. It's already shredding as it is, isn't it?" He shook his head. "I shouldn't even be breaking away from the script or be acting out-of-character, right now. The other person in charge of this dream will be mad…"

My head was floating, but I held on. "Who would that be?"

Asriel only said, "You'll see." He changed the subject and went back on his "script." When he was done, I told him I still wanted him to come to the surface.

"You don't have to come with us today," I said. "I'll give you some time to consider it. The monsters need to establish some living places, anyway. But soulless flower or not, I don't want to leave you down here. Being alone before certainly didn't help you, and I don't think it'll help you in the future."

Asriel just stared at me. "But Frisk… it's not like I'll be able to appreciate your kindness, or anyone else's! I'll just be a flower-shaped lump of determination."

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "What do you think 'determination' is? Do you think it's simply the 'will to live'? I don't think it's _just_ that. It's defined the dictionary as 'the act of making or arriving at a decision,' or 'firmness of purpose.' Maybe, using the knowledge you've gained, you can make better decisions from now on. And maybe… if I give you a purpose, then you'll have something to focus on besides the emptiness inside you."

"…what kind of purpose?"

I was a bit abashed. "Honestly… it's a little selfish of me, but I just want somebody to talk to. Somebody that won't think I'm crazy when I say I've died so many times. And there's still a lot I don't know about these abilities of mine, all this 'saving' and 'loading' and 'files' business… If you could help shed a little light on them, I'd appreciate it."

Asriel looked away, considering. He finally said, "I won't make any promises but… I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Asriel. That's all I ask." He let me hug him one more time and I left the Ruins. I made it back to the barrier and led my friends outside… or I tried to.

I was back in the dark. There was a light up ahead but it wasn't the surface. It was the gray window, again. This time, I had the strength to look beyond it. When I did, I remembered. Who I was, why I had made this journey, who else had made this journey with me… Everything.

My name used to be Francine Isabella Kane, and I was dying.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Reunited

**Author's Note:** If you've made it this far, congratulations! You've stuck it out until the bitter end and made it to the final chapter! (Or, I guess you could have cheated a bit and just skipped ahead… =/ ) Welp, no matter the case, welcome to the final chapter of my fanfic! ^o^

I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to the people that put this fanfic on their "favorites" lists, Gem Rose and Dragon7597. Another shout-out goes to Dragon7597 and Ethhar for liking the story enough to want to be alerted. You guys have no idea how much it means to know you liked the story enough to bother with either. ^_^ For all its faults and weaknesses, I've enjoyed writing this fanfic. If you did indeed read it from start to finish, or even if you didn't, all I can say is "Thank you!" Thanks for coming on this journey with me. ^_^

I've been writing a follow-up story to this… However, I'm not entirely certain I'll post it. I might, but I might just write it for my own personal entertainment. That's how this fic started, honestly, but it just seemed like such a waste for the files to just sit there on my tablet, with nobody but each other and me to keep them company. Granted, that's pretty much what they're doing NOW, here on the site, but that's life, I guess. X_X

Anyway, I've rambled for long enough. On with the show! ^o^

 **Chapter Fifteen: Reunited**

I looked through the glass, into a hospital room. I felt that it was strange to know what I was looking at, because only half of my mind could recall the names. Modern hospitals didn't exist on the surface in "my" world… but they did in "Francine's".

Francine was lying still in a bed. She had a respirator inserted into her throat, below the ugly bruising that showed why she needed the machine to breathe for her. I remembered the pain, could _feel_ it as my own throat threatened to swell shut in sympathy.

The incident that led to Francine's current state was what began my journey. Her uncle had, indeed, attempted to end her life, caught in a waking nightmare made worse with alcohol. Even as her consciousness slipped away, her very last coherent thought had been "I can use this in my story…"

Maybe not the most thought-provoking sentiment to have upon death's door, but Francine was only thirteen years old. She was just lonely child that had been deeply touched by a simple video game.

It had been hard for Francine to make friends. Crippling shyness kept her from reaching out and just trying, even online. It made her subject to bullying, which only further prevented her from trying. If given a choice, she would rather curl up in one corner of her local library and read every book in there. Or she would just stay at home and play video games. But there was one video game that reached something inside of her. Even though it had been "just" a game, it still made Francine think.

Though the monsters attacked her, just _trying_ to understand them a little better let her befriend them. As she learned more and more of their story she grew more and more attached to them, especially one skeletal comedian cloaked in mystery and his pure-hearted brother. Even the biggest bullies in the game could be won over, just by trying and never giving up. By the time she "beat" the game, she had fallen in love with its narrative.

She learned of the mysteries buried in the game, and also saw what other fans of the game were doing, online. She learned of "alternate universes" and started to wonder… Could she write one? But what to call it…? When looking through a dictionary for ideas, she looked up the definition of "fantasy." One of them struck her, in particular.

"An imagined event or sequence of mental images usually fulfilling a wish or psychological need."

And so she started from there. She tried to build a world like from one of her favorite science fiction novels, where human civilization had been rocked back on its heels. Technology on the surface would have to go, leaving monsters with the best tech. A pessimistic girl, at least where humans were concerned, Francine felt she needed to give monsters every chance she could so they could live in peace.

She took the whole story as a lesson in "Frisk-building." What kind of human wanted to risk going to a place where they could disappear forever? What were they looking for? What were they running from, if anything? What kind of fantasy-come-true would they need to make them happy?

Francine took ideas from her life. While she hadn't been mistreated by her parents, there was still a sense of distance. They never asked her how her day was, for example, or ever encouraged her to go outside and play with other kids. Or encouraged her at all, really. They hardly ever looked at her. She had overheard them fighting, one night, and they'd both called her a "burden". It had hurt… but she finally knew why a human would want to go somewhere - _anywhere_ \- else.

She started writing. She had never written a story before and didn't feel like she was doing a very good job of making it "original." She was using too much of the game as a crutch, but couldn't figure out how else to write it without completely excising what she loved about the original world. She didn't know if she would ever have the courage to post it online anywhere… but just writing it was helping to ease the feelings of loneliness she kept inside.

One day, she sat in the school library during lunch and tried drawing the characters in her story. Taking ideas from illustrated fantasy stories… she failed miserably. Just when she was about to give up somebody passing by recognized the characters, despite the horrible way she had botched them. That was how Francine met her very first friend, the person that would become her best friend.

Manuela Sanchez loved the game, too. They were in the same grade, although they didn't share any classes. It turned out "Manny" had been wanting to make an AU, as well. But since it had been a couple of years since the game had been released, all the good ideas seemed to have been taken. So Francine told her of her idea and the two of them started collaborating in something like a round robin.

After a while Manny started calling Francine "Frisk" as a nickname, because her initials were simply too perfect. She even went as far as to suggest using it in the story. Although Francine was reluctant to lock-in "Frisk's" gender in such a way, it actually make a good deal of sense for the kind of story she'd been writing. Eventually, she went along with her friend's suggestion.

Manny would write portions of the story from a monster's point of view and Francine would write Frisk's and that of an original character she had made. They disagreed on whether or not to include their favorite ships (which they also slightly disagreed upon), but agreed to try and leave it open enough to where they could write their own ships for after the end of the "dream."

It was a game about timelines. Of _course_ they would want to explore each branch, each "possibility." _Except_ the genocide route! Francine was firmly against writing such a thing.

Manny was the better artist so she was in charge of all illustration. Francine asked that the credit for their creation be shared, which her friend was more than happy to do. Things were going well, but then something happened in Francine's life that changed everything.

Her uncle moved in to live with her and her parents.

He was a veteran fresh from the fighting, unemployed and homeless. It was only supposed to be a temporary arrangement, but as the months dragged on Francine began to doubt that. He'd been too scarred by his experiences and simply couldn't stop fighting, even if it was all just in his own head. Francine had been told to just stay out of his way when he was like that… but the house wasn't big enough.

He struck her on a number of occasions. He always apologized afterward, saying he wasn't striking at _her_ but something only he could see, but it didn't stop him from repeating his actions. Even though she knew it wasn't intentional, Francine came to fear the shared areas of her parents' home. She started locking herself in her room whenever she had to be there.

Her story started taking on a darker tone. Instead of simply running away from cold, aloof parents she filled Frisk's backstory with tragedy. Although Francine's uncle felt remorse for his actions _Frisk's_ uncle didn't. He would embody everything Francine feared would come to pass and be the horrible being Frisk would run from, the being that would awaken something inside her.

He would awaken her will to live… and her hatred.

As though life was trying to imitate art Francine's uncle got drunk on a night he was supposed to be babysitting her and had a particularly bad flashback. She had been sitting at her desk, trying to draw because Manny had encouraged her to practice, when all hell broke loose. He burst through her door, just like he'd been trained to do, and "neutralized the threat". She was knocked to the floor and her colored pencils flew everywhere. She tried to call out to him, tried to snap him out of his nightmare as the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her, but her voice was dampened with pain until he took away her ability to speak. He wasn't waking up…

In a desperate bid to live she felt around for something and found a pencil. She tried to stab him in the arm, trying to make him let go, but all of her strength left her before she could.

Francine faded from her world… and then _I_ fell into the Underground that we had written for ourselves.

"Do you remember everything, yet?" The sudden voice from the dark made me jump. I turned to face the newcomer behind me.

It was Francine! Well… no, that wasn't quite right. It was what was left of Francine's will to live, just as I was her soul. "Francine" was the one that stayed behind with our body, watching over it _and_ the dream as it progressed. She had been the one to overwrite the first human's name with mine, to keep me "in-character" for as long as possible. It had fallen apart at the end, but she had done her best. I nodded in response to her question.

Francine huffed. "Good, because we're out of time." She gestured to the window and said, "It's been less than two days but the doctor's about to pull the plug in a little while. We need to decide whether we stay here, or go out there and see if we can't pull off a 'miracle' and regain all of our brain function. It's why I was trying to hurry you up, in there, with those reminders."

She must have meant the head-detachment and making me hear the heart monitor. Still, I frowned. "Are we braindead?"

My counterpart nodded. "Just about the only things working are the heart and lungs. Everything else is gone. Vision, hearing, motor control… Our dear, sweet uncle took his frigging time snapping out of his flashback before calling for an ambulance, so the damage from lack of oxygen is pretty severe. Everybody's given up on us having a 'normal' life, ever again."

I frowned harder. "Then what's there to debate? There's no point in going back to our body if it's not going to work at all."

Francine nodded, acknowledging the point. "Even if we can't use our body, we can't stay here, either. Deluding ourselves into being a part of that world isn't going to help us. Even if we're just going to be a ghost, it needs to be done out _there_."

I crossed my arms. "What's so bad about staying here? What's wrong with wanting to stay as 'Frisk'?"

Francine threw her hands in the air, saying "Because it's all in our heads! You've had your fun. You know what's coming next, so there's no point in staying. If we go back now, we'll forget the world out _there_ ever existed. We'll basically brainwash ourselves into our roles, and we'll never remember that they're just that. We'll forget who we're supposed to be. Not even 'Asriel', the part of us that wants to stay in the dream, will remember. He'll be stuck on the script forever."

"Will we?" At Francine's confused look, I continued. "Will we really forget? Think about it. We poured our heart and soul into that dream. We poured them into 'Frisk'. Our love, hope and compassion… Our desires, our fears, and even our hate. We're not just Francine's creation and determination, we _are_ her. And we always will be."

We both looked out the window, at the body in the bed. We listened to the heart monitor beeping until someone entered the room. We had been expecting a doctor, or a nurse, but it was neither.

It was Manny. She still had her backpack, but she'd been sliding it off her shoulders when she came in. It fell onto the floor as she stared at our body, as though trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

Our friend called out to us, softly and uncertainly. "Frisk? A-are you…?" She didn't get a response of any sort, so she walked closer. Manny held one of our hands, shaking it a little as though hoping something would happen, but it didn't.

"Oh my god, you're really… I heard Mama saying you were, but I… I'm so sorry…!" She started crying, lifting the hand she was holding so she could press the back of it to her forehead as she bent forward. She was sobbing softly and it broke our hearts. No matter what we decided, leaving our best friend behind would be the one regret we'd both share. Then a nurse came into the room and it turned out to be Manny's mother. She was mildly alarmed.

" _¡Mija!_ What are you doing in here?! You should not be here!"

Manny rounded on her mother, still holding our hand. "Why!? Why can't I be here? She's my _friend_ , Mama, and I'm hers! She was so alone, so very alone. She was so scared, but she trusted me. She shared a story written from her soul with me. I noticed how her story was changing because she was hurting and I _still_ didn't do a thing to help her!" Manny was sobbing again, and her mother tried to comfort her. She said that nothing could have been done since we had been too scared to say anything. Since our own parents didn't bother to notice. Manny was having none of it.

" _SO WHAT!?_ I still should have done something! I should have _made_ her tell me what was going on! I… I should have been a better friend… And now she's going to _die_." Manny sobbed into her mother's shoulder, all while she continued to hold our hand.

I wished we could do something to tell her she'd been the best friend ever, but we couldn't. If we left this… void we stood in, we'd never be able to go back to the world we had built. Before we could think of something, Mrs. Sanchez started speaking softly to her daughter.

"Do not think of it as simply 'dying.' She is being set free. Francine is trapped in there, in a body she can never move. We are letting her go to Heaven, where she will never be hurt or afraid, again."

Manny let out a small hiccup. "C-can't I at least say goodbye?" Mrs. Sanchez said she could, and left the room to give her as much privacy as possible.

Our friend scrubbed at her eyes, trying to pull herself together. She probably didn't have a lot of time to say what she wanted. Still, she didn't let go of our hand. Even though we couldn't feel it the physicality of it we could still feel the warmth from our friend's soul, kind and gentle and caring.

Manny dredged up a heartbroken smile. "H-heya, Frisk…" Her smile fell, but she brought it back as she said, "I couldn't figure out where to fit Undyne or Alphys, but I wrote up a bunch of new Sans POVs to sandwich into your story. I was hoping you'd get to read them, but…" She paused, her face crumpling, but she didn't cry. "I-I… I tried to make him the kind of champion you needed, that Frisk needed. The laziest knight-in-shining-armor ever that just wants you to laugh…

"I… I'll try to write the timeline you wanted. I have copies of the notes on what you wanted to do, and I'll do my best to stay true to your dream, s-so don't… Don't w-worry about your story. I'll take care of it, I promise. I p-promise…!" Manny started sobbing again, falling to her knees beside the bed.

I wanted to tell her to take care of herself, first, but I didn't think she'd be able to hear me. Then Mrs. Sanchez came back into the room, followed by a doctor and more nurses. Mrs. Sanchez gathered up her backpack and coaxed her up off the floor. She tried to herd Manny out the door, but our friend stood firm.

" _No!_ I don't want to go! Unless her parents or someone else is coming to see her off I'm all the family she has."

None of the adults said anything. None of our family members were in sight, and it didn't seem like they'd be here, any time soon. Manny snorted, unsurprised, and took her backpack from her mother. She turned back to our body and said, "You're going to do great, Frisk. Just… stay determined, okay?"

She walked toward us but I don't think she could see us. Our window was probably just a wall, to her. Clutching her backpack to her chest, she stayed out of the doctor's way as he went about ending our mortal life. She was crying again, but she didn't look away.

To Francine, I said, "You know, a dream where you repeatedly defy death probably isn't the best coping mechanism."

She snorted. "You're telling ME that? But it's the only one we had. It was the only dream we ever _wanted_ to have…"

"Maybe… but maybe accepting death isn't what the dream was for." Francine gave me a strange look, but said nothing.

Our body was being unhooked from all the machines. I would have thought we would have felt something… but I guess we had long since broken away. Manny turned away at last, burying her chin into her backpack and holding it tight. She looked at the wall, right at me… and _stared_. Her eyes were huge, letting me see how red they'd gotten from her tears. She looked like she was seeing a ghost.

If she could see me, she kind of was. Then she looked over at Francine and her jaw _dropped_. Francine gave her a rueful little smile and a wave, and our friend looked back at me. In her eyes, I probably looked just like her drawing come to life. I opened the eyes she had envisioned for me and smiled at her. I held my hands in front of me, making a little heart and winked with my left eye.

She smiled a tiny smile and her shoulders shook in an incredulous laugh. She darted a glance at the adults who were still attending to our empty body, then looked back at us. She placed a hand to the glass and we did the same, Francine's hand over mine. My soul glowed… and so did Manny's.

We let her know she was the best friend we'd ever asked for. We thanked her for being there, and for believing in our story. We told her we didn't blame her for anything and to forgive herself. Then we said goodbye.

We could feel that Manny would miss us… but she wished us happiness all the same. She was crying again but she was smiling, too.

Francine and I stepped back. The window faded from existence, leaving us in the dark. My counterpart sighed and said, "Well, I guess we're staying. Now what?"

I almost said to go to the surface with our friends… but I didn't. I could feel someone else nearby. Someone in a great deal of pain. I said, "I think it's time we had a talk with our uncle."

Francine bared her teeth in a parody of a smile. "Maybe I don't _want_ to talk to that d-bag."

I frowned at her. "I know you can feel him, because I do. He knows what he did and he feels miserable about it. You wrote 'Frisk's' uncle to be an animal, but at least ours didn't _want_ to hurt us. He needs to know we knew that, before he… does something very cowardly." My words must have had some effect, because Francine didn't argue. She let me lead her through the dark, to our uncle's soul. It was just a glowing blue heart and I could tell it was still connected to him, but I could feel what was within it.

He had once been somebody who only wanted to do the right thing. But after serving the country, sacrificing so much and taking the lives of so many others, he didn't know what was "right" anymore. And now he'd killed a member of his own family because he couldn't contain his own pain. I could feel the need to end his own existence as penance for what he'd done… but I knew that wouldn't help him.

I held his soul close to mine. I scolded him for not seeking out the sort of help he needed, but let him know I'd be okay. I said that I would forgive him, even though he had hurt me, and said that he should try to forgive himself. I knew it would be hard, but I believed he could do it. I believed that he was strong enough to move forward and one day be free from all his pain. He would be free to live for the future, no longer stuck in the past. I don't know if my words reached him, at all, but something inside his soul eased. Just a little bit. I sent one last wave of forgiveness before stepping back from him. I turned back to Francine and was a little shocked to find who had taken her place.

It was someone dressed similarly to me, except their sweater was dark green with pale yellow stripes. The gold locket they wore was an upside-down heart, like a monster's soul. We had similar britches and boots, and their light brown hair was cut short, too, but our faces were different. The shape and color of the eyes, in particular, stood out. Their eyes were bigger… and cherry red.

They looked down at themselves and smiled wryly. The will to live that used to think of themselves as Francine said, "I guess it's already started." To me, they said, "We'd better get going, partner. We've got to end this dream right."

I shook my head and said, "No. It's only just beginning." I held out my hand and they took it. My soul pulsed and they were gone in a flash.

They were still there, I could feel it. For the moment, at least. Once I went back "in-character" I wouldn't, but for now I could feel their determination to go "home."

I shared the sentiment and started walking.

I stood with my friends upon the precipice of a bright new future as the sunset bathed everything in its light. Papyrus asked what the "big bright ball" was, and Sans said it was the sun. I cautioned everyone not to look directly into it, so they didn't harm their vision. Undyne liked how warm the sunlight felt, and how fresh the air was. Alphys said it was even prettier than her movies.

Mother said that, while the view was beautiful, we should think about what would come next. Asgore agreed and asked me if I would be the ambassador to the humans… but I told him there was something he needed to know first. He didn't press the issue.

Papyrus said he wanted to go make a good first impression on the humans. He dashed off before I could tell him they didn't live nearby. Sans left to keep him out of trouble… but went in the wrong direction. Undyne chased after our friend, with Alphys soon trailing after her. Asgore left, too, after receiving another glare from Mother.

She asked me if I was going to go back to where I'd come from. I told her I wanted to stay with her. I told her that I never wanted to leave the Underground, I just wanted her out of the Ruins. But now that everyone was free I pretty much had nowhere else to go. She said she would do her best to care for me, and took my hand as we walked down the mountain. She promised to make a butterscotch pie as soon as she could…

I smiled as I said, "That sounds positively heavenly."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming…

On a day like this, a kid like me had to bury her best friend.

It was a simple ceremony. Closed-coffin, outdoors and near where she'd be put to rest. More people in her family than I thought would come came, but they'd said hardly anything. It was like they barely knew her. Given how much she had kept to herself, it wasn't very surprising. But it wasn't like any of them had _tried_ to understand her, the jerks…

I tried not to feel that way, but it was hard. It was _hard_ not to resent the people that should have loved her, but didn't. Not nearly enough to matter, anyway.

I tried to remember how she had looked in that… vision I had. I still didn't know if I had been hallucinating, or what, but seeing Frisk and "Frisk" smile like that… I didn't know why they'd both been there, but there was no mistaking that soul for any other but my friend's.

I'd always known she was more determined than her meek and timid appearance let on.

It was finally my turn to speak. I walked up to stand beside Frisk's coffin, clutching the notecards for my speech and the little heart-shaped wreath I had made. I had wanted to give these people a piece of my mind… but Mama talked me out of it. So, instead, I talked about my friend.

"I only knew Francine for about a year, but the time we spent together will be some of the most cherished memories I'll have for the rest of my life.

"We were brought together by a video game. You might think that's silly, but it spoke to something deep in both our souls. It taught us to help others and to never give up trying. It taught us that you can find friends in the unlikeliest of places. And it taught us that mercy and forgiveness can be the hardest things to choose… but they will always reward you, in the end.

"I don't know what Heaven will be like for her, but I know she'll get in. She never really believed that whole 'people in white robes, kicking back in clouds' image most people think of. It always sounded so _boring_ to her. She always thought, 'If God knows what's going on in my heart and mind, why can't He let my soul live in a place that would actually make me _happy_ , after I die?'

"I'm praying that He heard her. If He loves her half as much as I do, He'll have listened. Wherever she is, I know she's finally happy…" I sniffled. Tears were flowing down my face, but I had one last thing to say.

"I know… I know that, wherever she is, she'll stay determined. She'll always try do the right thing, and keep doing right by others. I'm going to do the same. It'll be the hardest thing I'll ever do, but I know it _will_ be worth it. If I ever see her again, I'll be able to look her in the eyes and say, 'I did my best.' I hope that will make her smile. That's… all I ever wanted for her, really."

I turned to lay my wreath on top of Frisk's coffin and said goodbye. The red roses were almost gleaming compared to the matte finish on the wood. As I walked back to my mother I noticed nobody else was crying. It turned my stomach to know these people were so heartless, but at least I knew Frisk and her uncle weren't.

I had met him, briefly, before the… incident. He'd clearly been in pain, but I could tell he was a nice guy, normally. I had a letter to deliver to him, and a video Frisk had made "just in case." I didn't know what was in the letter, but she had mailed the DVD with her recording on it to me and it had arrived yesterday. She had wanted people to know that she didn't blame him for whatever happened to make the video necessary. Basically, it was a plea for mercy for the person that had hurt her.

Maybe now he would finally get the help he needed. It royally sucked that _this_ had to happen first, but I knew my best friend would want me to forgive him.

Somehow, I knew _she_ had, already. The least I could do was try.


	16. Chapter 16: Real talk

**Real Talk**

So I've been thinking. I've been thinking that I can do better on Underfantasy. That I can do a better job of building the world from the very start, not lean on so much of the game, and move it in a different direction than where I ultimately ended up going.

The thing is, if I revise/completely rewrite Underfantasy, then I might as well fold "And the Dream Goes On" into it and make it one big happy AU.

The majority of the changes would be in the portion where everyone is still in the Underground. Events on the surface would more or less stay as they are in AtDGO, although the main change will be to get rid of the (admittedly unnecessary) portions at the beginning of each of those chapters. The ones just before the chapter title.

But in order to concentrate on this project, AtDGO would have to go on hiatus after Chapter 25 (currently a WIP that has yet to be posted as of this update) while I figure things out. And Underfantasy, as it stands, would be taken down in its entirety.

I don't really want to do that to the (precious few) people that _did_ enjoy the current version of Underfantasy. I'm not even sure if what I have in mind will be "better" than what I've already written. But I really feel like I didn't do the best job on Ufan, no matter how much fun I had while writing certain portions of it. I really feel that the readers that somehow stumble over me while browsing deserve better content. _I_ deserve better content from myself.

Whatever I decide, I just want whoever reads this to know that I appreciate the time you've taken to read my self-indulgent garbage. Not that I think it's really garbage… perhaps more like fandom junk food? Not good for you, but still something you find comfort in, anyway. At least, I _hope_ you found some measure of comfort.

Anyway, thank you for reading this, or any portion of my stories. I would appreciate your input, but please don't feel like you HAVE to share your opinion. I've made it this far on my own, after all, and I'm filled with determination to keep moving forward.

But sometimes… sometimes a reset just happens, and I think I can make better decisions, this time around. I now have a better idea of my own world, where it had been just a nebulous, half-formed _thing_ when I started in February. If (or when) that reset happens, I hope you'll join me for that journey, too. If you don't, that's fine.

Whatever you decide, whatever path you follow, stay determined. :)


	17. Announcement

So I've decided to leave the original Underfantasy and And the Dream Goes on where they are and post the revision as its own story. That way y'all can see where I changed stuff and where I didn't! It's not because I felt bad about getting rid of something one person may or may not have enjoyed. Not at all! ^_^;

…moving on!

In the next few days I will post the first three chapters of the revision, just to give y'all a taste and see if it's to your liking. If so, great! If not… that's par for the course, really. =/ After chapter 3, though, I'm going to wait about a month before posting the rest. I need a little more time to get more buffer under me. -.-;;

I hope you'll enjoy the new, (hopefully improved) Underfantasy! See y'all there! :D


End file.
